Internal Dispute
by Anthony1
Summary: Orochimaru, Sasuke, Akatsuki. Things were suppose to be easier with them out of the way. Unfortunately the problems have only escalated. This time though, it is from within. Third and final story of series.
1. Misdirect

After some time I'm finally on the third and final story of this little series of mine. One of the main purpose for it is to wrap things up. Here's hoping that I'll be able to do so. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Internal Dispute

Chapter 1  
Misdirect

"Not again." Naruto, as Fox, was doing a patrol of Konoha at night. Was an uneventful one and was about to call it a day when he suddenly noticed something. On closer exception he saw a group of village shinobi taking out boxes of supplies out of a building. That wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for the fact that there were more shinobi on the ground, unmoving.

"_Guess getting home anytime soon is out the window."_ Creating a few shadow clones he got into action. "You do understand that this'll put a real blemish on your guys' records?" That got the attention of those there.

Immediately they tried to get rid of him but with the clones they were outnumbered. Soon the issue was resolved and Fox was going to interrogate one of the few people who weren't unconscious. "Now, are you going to cooperate and tell me who you're working for or do I need to persuade you to do so?" To help with the intimidation he put out a small amount of killer intent mixed in with demonic chakra.

That did the trick as it caused the man to lose any defiance he may have had. "I don't know." he quickly confessed. Unsure, Fox increased the intent that he was putting out. "We never saw them. That's all I know, I swear."

No reaction came from Fox and the man started to worry that he would be killed. When the intent started to disperse it was believed that he was going to get out of it unharmed. "Yeah, I figured that you would." Without a word, Fox punched him in the face that knocked him out.

Suddenly, received the memories of the sole clone that he sent to alert the ANBU of what happen. Having no reason to remain, he left just shortly before the ANBU got there. _"This is getting repetitive."_

**00000000**

Quietly opening the door, Naruto entered and quietly closed the door behind him. Not even halfway home he needed to release his Fox transformation. For the rest of the way he struggled to get home as he was nearly completely exhausted. _"It's getting worse."_

Too tired to do anything else, Naruto decided to go straight to bed. _"I'll be fine after a good night of sleep."_ He was about to enter his room when the door opposite of his opened and revealed his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Unable to help himself, he appreciated the large light blue nightshirt she had on that reached mid thigh but did little to hide her figure. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Not really." answered Hinata. The reply didn't hold any weight as she was leaning against the doorframe and her eyelids were already drooping downward. "I was halfway to sleep when I heard the front door being opened." It was a doubtful excuse but Naruto decided not to question it. "Had another rough night?"

"Sorry to say that I did." admitted the worn-out blond. "I thought I was going to get a quiet night." Stopping for a moment he let out a long yawn before continuing. "But that didn't happen." Again another yawn came out.

Noticing the state of her boyfriend, Hinata went over and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You're out on your feet. Go to bed and get some sleep. Forget about what happened tonight until the morning." Too tired to argue, Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss before the both of them returned to their respected rooms and slept.

**00000000**

"So, I heard you had a busy night." In the Fifth Hokage's office, Tsunade was having a private conversation with Naruto. The topic of course was of the incident that occurred the previous night. "Have anything you want to mention?"

"What is there say?" asked Naruto as he sat in the seat in front of the sannin's desk. "What you got in the report from the ANBU that showed up was basically everything that happened. Shinobi grouped together with no real affiliation with each other to steal supplies from the village for some mastermind. All the while, this mastermind remains in the shadows, keeping their identity from being discovered." The mere reiterating of what was known frustrated Naruto further.

He wasn't the one as Tsunade was showing her own signs of annoyance. "We've encountered similar incidents and hadn't had much luck in solving this mystery." Pausing briefly, the sannin noticed the condition of the blond in front of him. "Are you all right? You look beat."

"I've just been tired from the past coupe of days." That caused a wary stare from the medical specialist. "With this whole thing that has been going on for the past week I haven't gotten much sleep. Add that with Sakura so kindly offering to accompany Haku to deliver Kisame's sword back to Kiri, Anko being part of the negotiations with Ame to resolve the whole Akatsuki incident and Kin on her honeymoon with Lee, I've been on my own. Of course, my 'extracurricular activities' haven't helped."

"Is that the whole reason?" questioned Tsunade. "You and tired aren't usually put together. Have anything else that you would like to tell me?"

Naruto knew what she was alluding to but wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal it. Hinata was the only one who had any real clue about what was going on between him and Kyuubi and even that wasn't a whole lot. "Not really. Sorry." Until he better understood what was going on, keeping things hidden was for the best.

Tsunade suspected that he was hiding something but decided to refrain from prying as it wouldn't do much good. "I'll take your word for it. Getting back to the matter at hand, while you may of not have much luck, that hasn't been the for all of us." Opening one of the desk dressers she pulled out a thin folder which was handed over to Naruto.

"Fortunately our interrogation unit was able to get something." Opening the folder, Naruto looked inside and whatever he saw caused him to let out a few choice curses. "As you can see this does cause some concern." No dispute was made as the young blond felt the same.

**00000000**

"Care to explain yourself?" In one of Konoha's maximum security cells, the Fifth Hokage was speaking with the sole inhabitant.

"I don't know what you mean." wondered the occupant. They remained sitting in the lone chair in the cell with their back toward the Hokage. "Care to be more specific?"

"Don't patronize me, Danzo. I want to know what you're trying to accomplish by having your ROOT agents causing disturbances throughout the village. I repeat, what are you trying to accomplish?"

During Tsunade's mini rant, Danzo still had his back toward her and showed no actual reaction to the accusation. "You must be mistaken. ROOT has been disbanded since my unjust imprisonment." Even as Danzo spoke there wasn't anger in his voice.

"Unjust? You were planning a coup d'état to place yourself as Hokage." Knowing that her anger was starting to get the best of her, she calmed herself before continuing. "Also, it wouldn't be in your nature to simply let go of people who can be of use for you without being able to rein them back in. The question is how."

Only silence came from the war hawk and when it was thought that was all that was going to be given, he finally spoke. "I'm afraid you've jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Instead of getting angry, Tsunade kept her composure. She turned around to leave but before leaving she gave a few parting words. "You continue to play the innocent act all you want Danzo. But know that whatever you're planning won't succeed." That said, the sannin left the holding cell, never looking back.

**00000000**

"Didn't turn out well, did it?" questioned Shizune. Seeing the condition of the office already gave her the answer. Strewn throughout the office there were empty sake bottles and broken remnants of one of the chairs that had been there. In her chair behind her desk was Tsunade who had a sour look on her face.

"That would be an understatement." the female Hokage begrudgingly admitted. "He claims he has no what I was alluding to but I know that he's somehow involved. Too bad there's no way to prove that though." To add to her foul mood, Tsunade went for more sake but discovered that she had already used up her supply. "Please tell me you have some good news."

For a moment Shizune hesitated in giving an answer. "I'm afraid not. Ever since last night there hasn't been a single disturbance. None of the hunting parties that were assigned so far have run into multiple dead ends in finding any leads."

"Of course, that would make things easier." complained Tsunade. "Something's coming and hopefully we'll be ready." Truthfully, the sannin hoped that would be indeed the case.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"All right, class. Today we're going to learn the basics of using your surrounding environment to your advantage." announced Iruka. "Can anyone tell me why knowing your surroundings can be a pivotal thing in a fight?"

"Because it could be used to our advantage." one of the students responded, unsure if it was the correct answer.

"Correct. Now can anyone else tell me why it's good to know your surroundings?" Before any of the students could answer, a group of shinobi appeared surrounded the students, armed to attack. Knowing that something was wrong, Iruka was going to protect the children but was stopped when someone appeared behind him and pressed a kunai to his neck.

"So to prevent being ambushed." answered the man to the earlier question.

**00000000**

"Given the circumstances of the current situation I'll get straight to the point." Standing before the Hokage was a group of around twelve shinobi of varies ages that waited to be informed of what was going on.

"Two hours ago a group from the former Land of Wood snuck into Konoha and abducted an academy class comprised of twenty students and one instructor." Any remarks that would've been made were halted by the Hokage continuing. "Their demands are that their lands are returned to them, without any strings attached. We got three hours to comply. If we don't they'll kill a hostage every hour until we do."

"Something must be done, Hokage." One of the shinobi spoke up. They were quickly added by the others in attendance.

"_That's a given."_ Tsunade thought to herself. "A counterstrike is of course going to be annunciated. You're being placed into prearranged squads to carry out specific operations. Chances of collateral damage is a possibility but should be avoided at all cost. You're dismissed." At once the shinobis left, leaving Tsunade alone in her office. "Let's just hope this comes off without major repercussions."

**00000000**

"So how does it look like?" Two miles away from where the hostage incident was occurring, a three man team of Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata were trying to comprehend the circumstances that were going on. They were using the Hyuga's Byakugan to find where each of the capturers was.

"I could make out that there are at least two dozen of them." Hinata started to explain. "They're spread out throughout the area with a few of the hostages included. All of them have armor on and are heavily armed."

"Clearly they're expecting a resistance." Shikamaru concluded. "What a drag this turned out to be. Can't be helped I guess." Going into a stance that he was known to use while in deep thought, the shadow user tried to formulate a plan. "All right, here's what we're going to do."

**00000000**

"I want to go home." whimpered one of the girl academy students. Requests were similarly made by others of the hostages but that was among the loudest. "I want to go home."

"Be quiet." hissed one of the capturers. The person had a lanky body build with shaggy strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes. He gave the little girl a glare that made her cower away in fear.

"No need to be so mean, Masaru." reprimanded one of his associates, a female one. She had an appealing figure and her long black hair that reached to the middle of her shoulders and matching eye color only helped to make her more attractive. "There's no need to be so harsh with someone so young."

"Don't patronize me, Sachiko." shot back the now identified Masaru. "Now isn't the time to be considerate." Turning around he looked at the other person of their group. "You're with me on this, aren't you, Susumu?"

The person in question had brown hair that reached to the top of his neck and gray eyes. He looked over to his comrades and gave them a hard stare that made them flinch slightly. "Stop your bickering. Now isn't the time to act like a bunch of children." Forgetting about them for the moment, Susumu looked at his watch and saw the time.

"The deadline has passed and our demands haven't been answered. Guess we'll have to live up to our part." Going over to the academy students he grabbed the arm of the girl that had been whimpering earlier and pulled him away from the group.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" questioned Sachiko. Masaru was there with her in the confusion of what was going on.

"What does it look like?" Susumu shot back. "We specifically explained what would happen if our demands were met and I'm following up what we promised to do." That was followed by him reaching into his vest he pulled out a kunai. The girl struggled to free herself but was unsuccessful.

"You can't be serious." spoke a shocked Masaru. "We may have said that but we never actually planned on doing it. That was merely a ploy to get them to follow our demands."

"He's right." Sachiko included. "This is going beyond what any of us considered doing." She stopped when something came to her. "As a matter of fact, it was you who put this whole plan together. What are you up to?"

Briefly Susumu shifted his eyes elsewhere but was quickly covered up. "Don't be absurd. We can't allow ourselves to be kindhearted when it comes to things such as this." There loathing in the man's voice as he spoke. "If we wish to get back what was taken from us we must merciless as our enemies."

"Is that so?" Leaning against a nearby tree was Naruto. "That's the excuse you're going to using when it comes to killing innocent children? Pretty pathetic but by the looks of it, being pathetic is common for you."

Not taking kindly for the jab of his character, Susumu tightened his grip on the girl to the point that she gasped in pain. "I'd watch what you say." Understanding the threat, the blond raised his hands up, indicating that he wasn't going to try anything. "Apparently Konoha are attempting to foil our plans. They mustn't be taken us that seriously if they sent only one shinobi. Perhaps I'm mistaken and he's here to say that our demands were met."

"Wrong." stated Naruto calmly. "You're so called demands were denied. As for myself, I decided to go ahead and put an end to it. No point in the Hokage dirtying her hands on the likes of you."

"You have some gall to mock us." Becoming somewhat more confident, Susumu lowered his guard slightly. Same couldn't be said for Masaru and Sachiko who weren't sure how to react with how things have went. "You either have to be brave or foolish. Otherwise, why else would you come here all by yourself?"

"I've been known to be both." Naruto acknowledged. Even still, he kept an indifferent stance on the whole thing. "Anyhow, who said that I came alone?"

Quickly understanding the meaning behind that last comment, Susumu went for his earlier action of killing the little girl. Before he could though, his body was stopped in mid strike and was unable to move. Reason for it became clear as connected to his shadow was the shadow of Shikamaru.

"Usually I would say that something like this would be troublesome. But I'll make an exception this one time." Clearly the Nara boy didn't appreciate that tactics that had been attempted. Raising his arm he placed his hand near his neck.

Thanks to their shadows still being connected, Susumu was forced to do likewise. The result being that the kunai that he had been holding was now placed against his own neck. "Surrendering would be a good idea. That is unless you want your comrade to lose his head." Slowly both Masaru and Sachiko raised their hands to show that they gave up.

Would seem as though that was the end of that situation but that wouldn't be the case. Even still trapped in Shikamaru's shadow hold, Susumu continued struggling to free. What was surprising though was that he was actually having success as the Nara was starting to strain to maintain his hold.

"_What's going on? He shouldn't be able to struggle as much as he is. How is this possible?"_

When he had regained enough of his mobility, Susumu used the girl that he still had a hold of and threw her toward the shadow user. Having no other choice, Shikamaru completely released his shadow and caught the girl. Now completely free, the man made a break for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto went after the fleeing man. He would've caught up to him if it wasn't for Susumu dropping a flash bomb that blinded his pursuers long enough that he could escape. "Son of a bitch! Hate it when they get away."

"_**Then you'll hate what's going on now."**_ remarked Kyuubi. What that meant became clear as Masaru and Sachiko tried to also get away during the confusion. They wouldn't get far as Hinata got in front of them and used her Byakugan to hit specific points in their bodies to render them incapable of walking. _**"Not bad. Not bad at all." **_Naruto merely nodded his head in agreement

**00000000**

"Is that all of them?" In front of the Konoha shinobis were the shinobis of the former Land of Wood, securely bound to prevent escape. The hostages from the academy were rescued and thankfully they were fine.

"Afraid not." Shikamaru grudgingly divulged. "One of the people that my group was assigned to handle escaped. To make things worst, he apparently was the mastermind to this whole state of affairs."

Before anything else could be discussed, an ANBU appeared before all of them. "I bring important word from the Hokage." Immediately all attention was focused on the new arriver. "A couple of hours ago, Danzo managed to escape from his holding cell. Apparently, members of his trainees, who unknowingly assigned to guard him, assisted in his breakout."

"No way this is a coincidence." voiced Shikamaru. "He misdirected our attention with this hostage situation so we would be caught off guard by his escape." Silently Shikamaru was mentally beating himself for not anticipating such move. He wasn't the only one as the other Konoha shinobi shared their anger over the circumstances.

**00000000**

"Welcome, Lord Danzo." In a secluded location, the members of ROOT bowed their heads as their now freed leader walked passed them. "Are apologizes for not acting quicker in freeing you from your wrongful imprisonment."

"There's no need for that." instructed Danzo. "I understand that my release required time and the right conditions to allow me the opportunity." He smiled as he glanced back at one of the people that were walking behind him. "I believe I have you to thank for that, Susumu."

"I'm honored by your words but I was merely doing was right." Susumu went so far as to go down to one knee and lowered his head to his leader. "I was your spy in Land of Wood rebels and I saw that we cold use the situation to our advantage."

"Indeed. You did what was asked of you." Sounded as though that praise was all was going to happen when suddenly one of the other ROOT agents used a sword to cut Susumu's head clean off. "Therefore, you are no longer needed." stated Danzo without batting an eye at the execution of one his followers. "Now is the time to realize our goals."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"I'm home." Looking about, Hinata couldn't find her boyfriend. Going to his room she saw his door was closed. "Naruto, are you there?" Slowly opening the door she saw who she was looking for. But what caught her attention was Naruto standing there without a shirt. "Sorry. I should've knocked first."

"It's all right." reassured Naruto. He could see Hinata averting her eyes and blushing. Even after all this time she still had moments of shyness. "_It's one of the reasons why I love her."_ "Actually Hinata, I could use your help." Getting over the previous incident she made her way over to him. "I need you to use your Byakugan to examine my body."

Another blush appeared but she pushed it aside to do what was asked. With her Byakugan she started to scan Naruto's body. Going over a few times she found nothing until Hinata noticed something. "Your chakra pathways are fluctuating. Both you and Kyuubi's chakras are mixing together. They're seemingly becoming one. How is that possible?"

Naruto said nothing right away as he let out a despondent sigh. "I figured as much." Seeing Hinata's confusion, he explained. "The seal that was used to cause Kyuubi transfer to the next male of my generation in my family has another purpose. As times goes on, the demon fox would bond with the host until he was completely merged and become similar to bloodline ability. However, things are going faster than expected."

"You mean the mission to Ame to stop the Akatsuki." Hinata managed to piece together. "Kyuubi used a large amount of chakra to create that giant explosion."

"Result being as he recovered the lost chakra he's merging quicker with me." elaborated Naruto. "It's affecting me as well since I can't remain as Fox for a long period of time." Making his way over to the mirror in his room, Naruto stared at his reflection.

"For all I know I can become someone completely different. I can't help but worry." Sensing the concern of her boyfriend, Hinata walked over, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his back.

* * *

There ends the first chapter to the final story. By what happened it looks as though I'm going to have Danzo and ROOT the main antagonists. While that may be the case, it doesn't mean that it'll just be them as I'll have other things happening. Have to wait to see what I mean by that.


	2. Recruitment

Trying not do the same thing as I did before, I'm attempting to do quicker updates. Again I'm not making any promises but here's hoping that I can do so. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Recruitment

"Where do we stand at the moment?" In an undisclosed location, Danzo was going over things with his subordinates. More specifically, how they were situated with their plans.

"Sorry to say that the news isn't good." informed one of the ROOT members. "Supplies are lesser than we anticipated. As things stands now we can go a month before it becomes more of an issue."

"Manpower may also be a problem." added the other operative there. "While most of the people that were captured during our recent operations were mere pawns and knew nothing vital, our more established members are being watched. With them currently unusually we're outnumbered in size and force."

Nothing was said as they continued to walk toward the room that was designated as Danzo's office. "Truly those are serious problems. We can obtain supplies from our connections outside of Konoha. As for the shortage of manpower, we may have to go outside the box."

**00000000**

"How are we going to handle this situation?" inquired Tsunade to all those in attendance. "Usual procedure I assume."

"Care to elaborate on what you mean?" asked Koharu. The female elder had an idea already but wanted clarification

"What do you think? I thought it would be obvious. We eliminate Danzo." That got murmurs of agreement of mostly everyone there. What was being discussed was the reason why the council meeting was occurring in the first place. "Seems only right, after all the things he's done." The murmurs from earlier returned.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to give such orders, Tsunade." suggested the other village elder, Homura. "Given Danzo's career history, it might be wiser to apprehend him alive."

"Oh, come on." someone spoke up in a loud voice. Everyone turned their heads toward the back of the room and saw leaning against eh wall was Fox. "When is it going to get through your guys' heads that the bastard needs to be dealt with?"

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Homura. "Why are you here?" He wasn't the only one as the majority of the council wanted an explanation.

"I was requested by the Hokage to attend this meeting." Fox calmly stated. The collective attention directed toward him didn't seem to bother him as it was just brushed aside. "Only seems right, seeing as how I was involved in getting that bastard apprehended in the first place." That bit of information was known to most of the people there, even if it was kept as hidden as possible.

"Did Alzheimer's set in for the two of you or are you just plain stupid?" The remark was directed at the two elders who sent Fox dual glares of anger. Probably didn't help that the last time they met, it wasn't a pleasant one. "Danzo, in his warped mind, believes that his views are what is best for Konoha and will do whatever it takes to make sure that it happens." The times when ROOT captured and tried to kill Fox were not widely known but would be good examples to prove what he was saying.

Before either could be said, a large explosion was heard. "What is going on?" questioned Tsunade that was shared by the others there. Suddenly two ANBU agents appeared at the doorway. "Report."

"There's been an explosion in the holding cells." reported the ANBU wearing a lizard mask. "What caused it though is unknown at this time."

"Earlier reports have said that no significant has happen." added the other ANBU with a bird mask. "However, we've been informed that a prisoner has managed to escape. The prisoner's name is Suigetsu Hozuki."

"_At least it wasn't Sasuke."_ considered Fox. While the circumstances to the whole thing were surprising, something about it felt off. Sadly, he also felt as though he'll learn the reason for that feeling soon."

**00000000**

"Ah, it's good to see that you arrived." In his office, Danzo sat there to welcome their guest. "I hope your trip wasn't an unpleasant one."

To his credit, Suigetsu gave a nonchalant shrug. "Went as well as can be expected considering I was brought here by your men." Soon that laid back act of his was replaced with one of seriousness. "Not that I'm not grateful for you helping me escape but I'm no fool. Your men that were unknowingly assigned to guard me said that you have something that would interest me. So let's hear it."

"Direct I see. You're just as the reports about you say." Danzo gathered calmly. "What they also say is that you're an exceptional fighter. Along with your unique ability were the reasons why Orochimaru had you in his possession."

The reminder of that particular moment of his life wasn't something that Suigetsu cared to have mentioned and had no problem saying so. "I didn't come here to hear a rehashing of my life. Get to the reason why I'm here or I'm gone." He started to head for the door but was stopped when ROOT members got in his way.

"You're right. Perhaps we should get to the matter at hand." conceded Danzo. That also thankfully put a halt to a possible fight happening for the time being. "How would you like to join our group?" By his expression, there was no telling what Suigetsu thought about what was said. "Your abilities would prove very useful for our future plans. Of course, we're willing to sweeten the offer."

Motioning over to one of his men they left only to return moments later with something wrapped in a cloth. Removing the covering it revealed two swords that had two smaller curved blades protruding from either side of each sword. Instantly Suigetsu recognized what they were. "Are those-"

"The Lightning Fangs." confirmed Danzo. "My men were able to acquire them from their previous owner in the Land of Rivers." No clarification was given but it was clear what had happen. "If you decide to join us you'll be given those swords. Also, you'll be assisted in acquiring the other words from Kiri. Your goal is to posses all of them, correct?"

Suigetsu refrained from saying anything that would show how eager he was to get his hands on the items that were presented. "Must say those are very tempting offers. Much better than what Sasuke offered." Slowly a toothy smirk appeared on his face. "But I'll go with option three."

All of a sudden Suigetsu's arm turned into liquid and stretched out to knock down the person turned into liquid and stretched out to knock down the person holding the Lightning Fangs. Keeping his limb as it was he swung it around like a whip to also knock down the others as well. With the current obstacles out of the way he grabbed both swords before rushing out of the room.

"Find him." ordered an outraged Danzo. "He mustn't be allowed to escape. There's a chance of the Hokage's shinobis capturing him and discovering out location." Not wanting to be on the receiving end of their leader's wrath, the ROOT members hurried after the fleeing individual. Clearly failure wasn't an option when it came to this.

**00000000**

"Found anything?" After discovering about the escape, Naruto was one of the many people who went searching for the fugitive. To help in the search he got some assistance.

"Nothing so far." stated Kiba. Both he and Akamaru were sniffing around in the hopes of picking up Suigetsu's scent. "Neither of have been able to track where this guy might've went. Probably would help if we encountered him before. It would help us to be more familiar in what we were searching for."

What Kiba said held some truth. The chances of getting on the trail of where Suigetsu ran off were slim but they might've gotten lucky. Another reason why Kiba and his partner were with him was due to the uncertainty that Naruto had in his chakra capabilities. A couple of days had passed and he was still having trouble in using his chakra supply to its full capacity. Even as Fox he was having problems as he could only maintain that form for a couple of hours. The reason for it was known but didn't make it easier.

All thought about Naruto's predicament ended as Akamaru started growling toward a certain direction. Following his partner's lead, Kiba started sniffing there as well. "Found him. He's on the move and he's not alone. Wait a minute. He's actually being chased. What should we do?"

"We go after them of course." answered Naruto. "No telling what's going on but we can fix that." He then gave them smirk. "Care to lead the way?"

Giving a smirk of his own, Kiba and Akamaru headed off to where the scent was coming from. "Try to keep up." Not far behind was Naruto.

**00000000**

"_Damn it. They're still on my tail."_ Rushing through the forest, Suigetsu was moving as quickly as possible. No matter what he tried, he couldn't lose his pursuers. _"If this keeps up I'll be caught for sure."_ To make things even worse, another group was fast approaching. _"Guess I have no other choice."_

Gripping both swords, Suigetsu channeled his chakra into them. Swinging them in their direction of one of his pursuers a blast of concentrated lightning was sent at the ROOT agents. Unfortunately the attack didn't do any damage.

"_Shit. Lightning base attacks aren't my strong point but I thought it would've been more affective than this."_ Another thing that needed to be taken into account was that he had been locked up for quite sometime. Result being that he wasn't at full strength.

Regrettably for Suigetsu, he was soon overrun as the ROOT members had him surrounded. "So you want to take me on? That's fine. Better to kill you then continue this little chase." Tightening his hold on the swords he looked at what was before him. "Well, which one of you is going to die first?"

The answer would come when one of the pursuers came at Suigetsu from the side. While he may not be able to use the lightning attacks, he could use the swords in the basic way. Using one of them to block the kunai aimed for his head he used the other to stab the man in the kidney. He was going to go for the finishing blow when one of the guy's partners got intervened.

With a kunai of his own he deflected the attempted strike and used a short sword that where assigned to ANBU to slash Suigetsu in the gut. Such a thing would've likely been a killing blow but all it did was cause water to drip out of the freshly made wound. "Nice try but futile. I thought you would've been smarter than this." Suigetsu's mocking was short-lived as from the wound a gray substance started to spread. "What is this? What did you do?"

"We did our homework." informed the ROOT agent that had done the cut. He raised the short sword up and on the blade was some type of purple liquid. "Our weapons were coated with a special chemical that when it binds with your liquid based body, it would cause a reaction that'll cause your body to solidify to the point that you won't be able to move. Basically you'll become a living statue. You should've accepted the offer when you had the chance."

Suigetsu didn't bother making some sort of retort or threat as he was more concern about what was happening to him. Try as he might there was no way to stop the spreading. Soon nearly all of his body had hardened like rock and only his head remained unaffected.

_"Can't believe this is how it's going to end."_ Despite himself, Suigetsu inwardly laughed. _"Oh well, was fun while it lasted. Would've been nice to see how this whole thing ended."_

In the end his entire body had been converted. Now standing before the members of ROOT was a stoned form of Suigetsu. "Its done." stated one of the members of the group.

"No it hasn't." argued the one who did the cut that started the whole body reaction. Without the slightness bit of hesitation, he used his sword to hack away at the stoned body. Thanks to the changed in body structure thee was no reforming. Wasn't long until what was once Suigetsu Hozuki was nothing more than a pile of ruble. "We should be going. Unwanted guests will be here shortly." Pulling the swords out of the ruble, the ROOT group left.

Minutes later Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru arrived at the scene. Their confusion of what they arrived at was evident. "What is this?" Both the Inuzuka and dog familiar sniffed throughout the area. "The scent that we were following ends here but no one's here."

"You're wrong." muttered Naruto. He followed it by kicking one of the pieces of rock. It was then that his comrades understood what he meant. "Can you track the scent of whoever else was here?"

Coming out of his shock both Kiba and Akamaru did as requested. "Sorry. I don't know how but I'm unable to get a lock on anyone else's scent."

Mentally cursing to himself, Naruto started walking off. "We should get going. The Hokage needs to be told about this. Already I can tell she's not going to be happy."

* * *

The reason I decided to bring back the Suigetsu character was because I realized that I just had him captured but with what I have planned I couldn't have him remain around. Plus, it allows me to show that Danzo/ROOT as a legit threat.

Next chapter will probably be out sometime next month but I'm making no promises.


	3. Exterminate

Know that this has become a broken record but I wish to apologize for the long delay in-between updates. My sister has been seriously under the weather and most of my attention was toward being there for her. Now that she's slowly getting better I can focus back on this story. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Exterminate

"You can't be serious." argued Homura.

"I agree." added Koharu in support of her follow elder. "You should reconsider your decision. Have you even considered what willed happen if you go through with this?"

Remarkably the Hokage kept herself calm during the whole meeting. "Indeed I have and my decision stands." Arguments were going to happen but were cut off before they began. "Don't bother trying to change my mind. A week from now Sasuke Uchiha will be executed."

"I ask you again, have you thought of what'll happen if you go through with this?" Koharu repeated. "This could lead to issues that we wouldn't want." She hoped that what she was saying would help to convince the Fifth to change her mind.

"Have _you_ thought about what'll happen if we don't do this?" Tsunade shot back. "Not only did he willingly betray Konoha so he could align himself with someone that was a threat to our village." That may have been a good reason but the sannin continued. "Let's not forget that the Uchiha also joined forces with the criminal organization, the Akatsuki. Our alliance with Kumo would become more strain than it already is if we allowed someone who tried to abduct two of their shinobis to live."

The whole topic would continue for a while longer until Homura and Koharu gave up trying to persuade Tsunade to change her mind. While the Hokage was grateful that was over she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last when it came to this subject.

**00000000**

"Does it have to be here?" asked Sakura. "Couldn't we go somewhere else?" She hoped that her request would be granted. All it got though was her companion giving her a look of disbelief.

"You can't be serious." The look that was given by the pink haired girl showed that she was. "How could you not enjoy such a glorious thing?"

Unable to help herself, Sakura smiled. "Maybe it has something to do with us having ramen for lunch for the last three days. Even you must have a tolerance for the stuff, Naruto." The blond in question merely gave a smile of his own. "Okay. We can have another lunch of the stuff but you're buying." Both teammates entered Ichikaru and gave their orders. "Why isn't Hinata here? I thought you would've gotten her to come along."

"She had a prior engagement." The last remark annoyed Naruto but let it pass. "Her father asked her to come over to discuss something. No telling what that could be." Sakura said nothing as she knew the history between her friend and the Hyugas.

A sudden thought occurred to the blond and saw it as a way to get back at his friend. "Been meaning to ask, why did it take you so long to get back from your mission in Kiri? Could it have something to do with who you were with?" The question caused Sakura to briefly choke on her ramen. "It takes about a week to get to Kiri and another to return. Two week long mission but you took _three _weeks. What possibly could've caused it to be extended like it was?"

All those questions did what they were supposed to do as Sakura was blushing and becoming flustered. "Nothing happen." she quickly denied. "It just took longer than expected." Collecting herself, Sakura gave Naruto an even stare. "The relationship between Haku and I is going as we like it. There's no need for you to stick your nose in." Behind those words was a warning that the pink haired girl meant to drop the subject.

"Take it easy." Naruto tried to calm down. "I wasn't trying to pry into your guys' relationship. I'm glad that the two of you are happy with one another." He was being completely honest. "Being with Hinata is some of the happiest times in my life and I hope that you guys have something like that."

Fortunately that dissolved the irritation that Sakura was feeling and became more at ease. "Thanks. I appreciate it." The conversation between them continued and was one that long time friends would have.

That would come to an end when an ANBU suddenly appeared before them. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry to intrude but I bring word from the Hokage. She wishes to meet with you as soon as possible. There's something that she needs to inform you of."

**00000000**

"What are you doing here?" In his secluded holding cell, Sasuke sat there facing a neighboring wall, hardly acknowledging his current guests.

"What hostility. Is that anyway to treat your former teammates who came to visit?" The mocking by Naruto did nothing except irritate the captive Uchiha. "Hope your commendations haven't been troublesome. We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"What are you doing here?" repeated Sasuke. He figured that the best way to get back at the blond was to ignore him. That proved to be accurate as Naruto started to become annoyed in his own right. Before any kind of retaliation could be made, the other guest decided to intervene.

"You must already know of the decision when pertaining to you." Whether Sasuke heard what Sakura said was unknown as he showed no reaction. "Have you anything that you'd like to say while you have the opportunity?"

Finally that got the Uchiha to turn his head to look at his former teammates. The lok that he was giving them was a mixture of loathing and hostility. "Do you think I care to justify my actions to the likes of you?"

"You're right." agreed Naruto. "It would be hard to justify the actions of someone who became a vile son of a bitch." Finally his remark got a reaction as Sasuke gave him a heated glare. "You've said that you were doing all of it for justice or retribution but that's a load of shit." Sakura tried to stop him from going further but it was futile.

"There's been darkness inside of you, Sasuke. It's been there since we started out as genin. It's only grown since then to the point that you've became consumed by it. Do you even care that the members of the team that you put together are either dead or on the run?"

"They served their purpose. What happens to them after doesn't matter." elaborated Sasuke that lacked any sympathy. "Konoha's wise to have me killed while they can. For what it has done to the Uchihas I wouldn't have stopped until it got what it deserved."

"That's all you care about?" asked a disheartened Sakura. "You've allowed the darkness inside of you to take you over. You hardly can be considered human."

Surprisingly that caused the Uchiha to laugh. "That's rich. You are after all standing beside someone who's probably even less human."

"So says the person inside the cage." Naruto calmly retorted. Having nothing more both he and Sakura left. They had just gotten outside when they came to a stop. "What are you doing here?" Standing a few feet away from the two was their former sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Whether the jonin noticed the hostility was unknown as he retained that same nonchalant attitude. "I hared about the verdict that was made. Simply came here to say a few words to Sasuke. It's the least I should do."

"Do what you want." Not even batting an eye, Naruto walked pass Kakashi. "As long as it doesn't involve me I could care less."

"Don't you think you were a little harsh there?" questioned Sakura. She had hurried to catch up with her friend although she briefly acknowledged Kakashi before leaving. "I know that you have your issues with him but shouldn't you take it easy?"

Naruto had to stop himself from saying the first thing that crossed his mind. There was no need to snap at his friend. "I know that you're trying to be peacemaker Sakura but don't bother. A shinobi's life isn't known to have many secrets however there should be exceptions and this is one of them. If he had left it alone instead of continuing to pry I may have trusted him enough to tell him but that ship has long since sailed. I've said it before: Kakashi stays out of my way, I'll stay out of he's."

Realizing that there was no way to change her friend's mind, Sakura let the subject drop. She couldn't blame him though. Kakashi had even attempted to have her discover what Naruto could've been hiding. While she hoped that the entire issue to be done and buried, Sakura knew that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon, if ever.

**00000000**

"Another guest? I must be popular." Sasuke's remarks got no reaction from the Kakashi. "You haven't change Kakashi. You're still as impassive as always."

"I can't say the same for you." countered the jonin. "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke. You had everything you could've wanted in Konoha and you threw it all away for vengeance." This was something that Kakashi had wanted to say ever since his wayward student deserted. "What could you possibly have been thinking?"

Not bothering to look directly at the jonin, Sasuke simply stared at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't speak of things that you don't fully comprehend, Hatake." He hissed with an icy tone. "You may have a Sharingan but you know nothing of what the Uchiha's have gone through. A somewhat derange smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he leaned the back of his head against the wall. "Someday this village will pay for what it's done to my family. One way or another it will fall."

Hearing all of this, Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. "You're truly a lost cause, Sasuke. Probably was lost since I've known you." Not wanting to be there any longer he took his leave but had something to say. "It's a shame really. The Uchihas have surely fallen." There was no telling what his remark got as a reaction as he left without looking back.

**00000000**

"Naruto, are you here?"

"I'm in the living room, Hinata."

Walking into the room the Hyuga saw the blond sitting on the couch going over a scroll. She immediately noticed the slight scowl on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto waved off. "A few things happen before coming home that got on my nerves." Putting away the scroll he patted the spot beside him. Accepting the invitation, Hinata sat down on the couch and let Naruto place his arm on her shoulders. "What about you? How did your meeting with your father go?"

"It went over." Hinata may have said that but she looked a bit apprehensive. "Father wanted to know how I've preformed in my recent missions. Also…" Whatever she wanted to say she had trouble getting the words out. "Also, he wants us to have with him."

"Is that all?" asked Naruto. "That's fine. It wouldn't be the first time." On a few occasions Naruto and Hinata would have a meal with Hiashi. Usually it was at some restaurant or at the Hyuga compound. "So when and where does he want to have dinner?"

"Tomorrow night." When it got to naming the location, Hinata hesitated. "Thing is though, he wants to have dinner here."

Naruto's surprise was evident as he stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Tell me that you didn't agree to have it here." He got his answer when his girlfriend averted her eyes elsewhere. "You did, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it." Hinata tried apologizing. "He said that he had something that he wanted to discuss and thought that doing it here would make it easier. I accepted when he continually asked. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Naruto reassured. "This was bound to happen. Wish it would've been later. Any idea what we'll be having? My cooking skills are nearly nonexistent and I doubt instant ramen would be suitable dinner." That caused Hinata to chuckle.

**00000000**

Next Day…

"So, are you enjoying your meal?" As planned, Hiashi was having dinner at Naruto and Hinata's place. He wasn't the only guest as he brought his other daughter, Hanabi with him. The surprise addition wasn't an issue as there was plenty of food. Speaking of food, since either Naruto or Hinata weren't that proficient in cooking they went with the next best thing, getting takeout from a restaurant.

"Its adequate." was the only answer that the Hyuga family leader gave. A slight uneasy silence came over the table and it wouldn't be until Hiashi spoke up again did it get lifted. "I've been told that Sasuke Uchiha is to be executed. As I recall, the two of you were once teammates."

"That's correct." Naruto confirmed. "Those weren't some of my fondest memories being teamed with him. He was one of the best in our age group and probably become even better. Sadly Sasuke couldn't let go of the past. It festered inside of him until it consumed him." Even though Naruto knew about the real reason behind the Uchiha massacre, his opinion hadn't really changed. "Instead of remaining in the past, he should've looked toward the future."

"Speaking of the future, it's the reason why I wanted to meet with you." announced Hiashi. "I'm curious to know what your plans are for the future."

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought." confessed Naruto. "Being an instructor at the academy has crossed my mind but my teaching methods wouldn't be that suitable." Hinata let out a small chuckle at the honesty of that statement. "Maybe I'll teach a group of genin. I mean, I did an okay job when I was in charge of Hanabi's team a while back."

"That's not a good example." muttered Hanabi. While the mission was a success, it wasn't her team's finest moment.

"While those are good and all, I was actually alluding to what are your plans concerning my daughter." Hiashi's clarification was surprising and made everyone wonder what he was getting at. "The two of you have been together for little over a year and knew each other far longer. Simply put, do you plan to ever marry my daughter?"

"That question came completely out of the blue that Naruto nearly choke on his drink. "E-Excuse me. Mind repeating that?"

"Father! How could you ask such a thing?" reprimanded a shocked Hinata. She was so caught off guard that she hardly notice that her sister Hanabi was staring wide-eyed at their father.

"I merely wanted to know whether he intends to have the relationship you two are in to progress further than it currently is." explained Hiashi calmly. "In not, then I think that he now waste anymore of your time."

"Now wait a minute." spoke up Naruto once over the shock of the recent question. "First off, I've told you before that I love your daughter. I've even told her that while I never given it much thought of us being married was something that I wasn't against." Recalling that moment, Hinata became a bit shy as the whole event with finding that ring was embarrassing.

"Hinata is someone that I deeply care for. Whenever the time comes when I get married, I would want no one other than her at my side." His confession got a reaction from all those there. While caught off guard, Hinata couldn't help being deeply touched. Hanabi even couldn't deny that what had been said had an affect on her. Made her somewhat hope that she would have something like that one day.

As for Hiashi, he may have tried to retain that same nonexpresive look but there was a small hint of a smile. "So be it." The simple comment was unexpected and no one knew what to make of it. "As I stated before, I wanted to make sure that you were completely committed to my daughter and I got my answer. There's no need to discuss it any further." For the rest of the dinner the conversations were basic ones and the whole marriage topic wasn't brought up again.

**00000000**

A Week Later…

"Sasuke Uchiha. For your crimes against the nations, it has been decided that you to be executed." announced Tsunade. "Before sentence is delivered, you'll be allowed to say some final words. Have you anything to say?"

Locked within a large room that was comprised of reinforced glass was Sasuke. There was no way for him to escape as both his arms and legs were shackled with chains that restricted his chakra. Along with it were seals that were painted from the corners of the room to the center where the Uchiha was.

When the opportunity to speak was given, Sasuke gave the Hokage a sideway glance that lacked any respect. "Why would I waste my time justifying my actions?" He followed his defiance by spitting in the direction that the spectators were sitting.

Having heard enough, Tsunade motioned for the process to begin. Standing outside of the room were four shinobis that had their faces covered to conceal their identities. Simultaneously they performed a series of hand signs. Once done they slammed their hands on the glass which caused the seals to react.

Glowing bright red the seals traveled toward Sasuke. When they reached him he started to grimace in pain until it was too unbearable to hold in the screams. After about a minute the process was stopped and when it did, Sasuke crumbled completely to the floor. Cautiously Tsunade made her way into the glass room and diagnosis the body. It was soon determined that the life of Sasuke Uchiha had ended.

**00000000**

In a remote location in Taki a long haired redheaded girl was traveling down a path. She stopped and stared off into the distance. There wasn't anything within her field of vision she must've noticed something as she gave a halfway smile.

"_Farewell Sasuke. You got what you deserved."_ Moving on, Karin resumed her journey. What that'll take her was unknown. Even to her.

**00000000**

"Where am I?" When he woke up, Sasuke saw that he wasn't in his holding cell but still had on his restraints. "I demand to know what is going on."

"All in due time." Spoke up someone from the shadows. "A lot of work went into replacing you with someone that was surgically made to look like you." Emerging from the shadows was the person behind it all. "A bit of gratitude would be appreciated."

When he got a good look at the person, Sasuke was shocked. "For now you rest Sasuke. Soon we'll make our presence known."

* * *

You likely know what the ending is all about but I'm hoping to do something that'll make it still worth checking. Also the whole dinner between Naruto and the Hyugas was done to have them be somewhat still involved in the story/series as well as to see how things have developed as things went on. Will really try to update again so here's hoping that I'll be able to do so.


	4. Coerce

Been a month since my last update which I apologize. With that and my birthday being less then a week I decided to go ahead with uploading this new chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Coerce

"Should we be doing this?" muttered Hinata.

"Why not?" countered Naruto. "This is something that couples do on occasion." Giving a smile he leaned over to where he was mere inches from his girlfriend's face. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"N-No." answered Hinata who backed away and light trace of a blush. Composing herself she explained what she meant earlier. "I just mean is it right to do this at such a time?"

"It's just a date, Hinata." Naruto defended. True to his word, the two of them were sitting at a table outside of a restaurant. It was a small place and was more casual which was something that both of them preferred. "Is that so wrong?"

"It isn't." admitted his date. Hinata ran her finger over the rim of her glass as she felt hesitant in saying why she was having such a problem. "But shouldn't you be out there…patrolling." She said that as vague as possible to keep anyone from understanding what she truly meant.

"Maybe but what I'm doing now is more important at the moment." Reaching over Naruto placed his hand over his girlfriend's. "I know that I've been busy with the whole Danzo/ROOT situation. Along with dealing with other duties, we haven't had much time to simply be with one another." That was true as there were occasions that they would only see one another long enough to say hello and goodbye.

"Despite all of the crap that I've gone through, some of which you were inadvertently got involved, you've remained at my side. You're one of the best things that I have in my life, Hinata. Don't want to imagine how it would be if you weren't with me and I'll do all I can to prevent that from becoming reality."

What had been said deeply touched Hinata as she became a bit misty eyed. "I feel the same way too, Naruto." The two of them stared at one another in the eye as they slowly leaned closer to each other.

They started to kiss tenderly and continued to do so until Hinata suddenly broke it up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw someone watching us." Staring in the direction that her girlfriend was looking back, Naruto saw no one. Before he could say that, Hinata already had her Byakugan activated. After about a minute she deactivated the ability.

"Guess I was just seeing things." A slightly bashful expression appeared as she looked at the blond. "Now, where were we?" Resuming where they left they enjoyed the rest of their date. However, a nagging feeling remained in the back of Naruto's mind.

**00000000**

"It happened again." The next day following the date, Naruto went to talk with the Hokage. Reason why was to discuss what had happened the previous night. "Please tell me that you found out what's going on." By the sound of it, this wasn't he first time the subject was brought up.

"I'm afraid not." Tsunade grudgingly confessed. "All we know is that you're not the only ones that this has been happening to. Other members of the squad that were involved in the Akatsuki mission have also noticed that they've been observed."

"Could it be more of those Land of Wood guys?" What had been said was something that Naruto already knew but figured that now wasn't the time to make some sarcastic remark. "Maybe this is some kind of backup plan they had."

"That has already been looked into." informed Shizune. Being the assistant and close friend of the Hokage, she knew of the situation and had aided in the investigation. "Those involved in the incident were interrogated and we learned that they have nothing to do with what's going on. In fact, they had no intention of killing any of the people that they took as hostages."

"Apparently it was their leader who had come up with the whole plan." elaborated the Hokage from where Shizune stopped. "That same person who's beheaded body was found a few days ago."

"Possible that it was just a coincidence that Danzo made his escape as the incident was taking place?" Naruto questioned even though he knew the answer. "Hate to admit it but that was a clever move."

"Perhaps that's not the only thing he's involved in." What Shizune was alluding to was left hanging in the air to allow Naruto could put the pieces together himself. "Of those who have been spied on, they were the ones that are in your generation."

"We presume that ROOT will try to make contact you guys." the sannin clarified. "Maybe to use the newly acquired acclaim to get support of the Fire Nation lords if he were to try to plead his case in being declared as the new Hokage." The mere thought of it disgusted Tsunade. "That or get rid of you because it would show that the teachings that the previous Hokages have established are more suitable for Konoha."

"Well, with options like that it'll make it difficult to come up with a decision." Naruto remained silent for a while as he wondered if he should ask the question that he was thinking. "Should I tell Hinata this? You said that I shouldn't tell her but don't you think that we should tell her and the others?"

"We were thinking of doing that." Shizune professed. "But those who are connected in this are gone on missions. The only exceptions are you, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee and Kin. We already informed Sakura and she said that she'll tell Ino. Lee and Kin are to return from their honeymoon this week so they'll be told when they returned. As for the final other person, since you live with the person you could us the trouble."

"Oh, thanks." muttered Naruto. "She's not going to be happy when she hears this. I'm likely to get an earful for not telling her sooner." That only caused Tsunade and Shizune to laugh. Annoyed by the response that was given he got up and left the office with the faint sounds of laughter still being heard from behind the door.

**00000000**

Next Morning…

"I'm coming." While rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hinata headed for the door. Opening it she saw that the person on the other side was Sakura. Hello there, Sakura. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Sorry for waking you, Hinata." apologized Sakura. "Is Naruto here? We were supposed to meet an hour ago to practice some team tactics but he never showed. Thought that maybe he might've overslept or something."

All remaining sleep that Hinata may have had vanished as she heard what was said. "He's not here. He probably stopped at Ichiraku Ramen having one his gorges of ramen."

"I've checked already." Sakura stated. "He wasn't there. I've checked all of us usual hangouts and no one has seen him." She tried to not sound worried but wasn't completely successful. "Hopefully he's all right. We knew that there was a possibility of something like this happening but still."

"What are you talking about?" wondered a very suspicious Hinata. "Does it have anything to do with what I thought was nothing?"

Mentally Sakura cursed to herself for the inadvertent slip. _"Damn it, Naruto. Why couldn't you tell her _before_ this happened?"_ Seeing the hard stare that the Hyuga was giving her, Sakura conceded. "There's something you should know Hinata. For the last few days…"

**00000000**

"Mind telling why I'm here?" After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto was making his way home to tell Hinata what was going on. He was about halfway there when someone managed to get behind him and placed a chloroformed rag over his face. Before he had the chance to break free, the affects eventually knocked him out. When he finally came to he saw himself in a chair with his arms and legs bound.

While uncertain of where he was, Naruto did recognize who was holding him there. _"Not this again."_ In the room with him were people wearing ANBU-like attire. Since it was highly unlikely that the ones that these guys were under Tsunade's command would be behind this, it left only the members of ROOT. Try as he might, he couldn't break free of his restraints. _"All right, stay calm. No need to lose my bearings. Kyuubi, can you hear me?"_

"_**Yes you fool. How could you allow yourself be ambush like you were?"**_ Despite the reprimanding that he was given, Naruto was relieved to hear the demon fox. _**"Fortunately, it seems as though they haven't used the same type of drugs that they did on Fox. Regrettably, they're using the same restraints as before. Both of our chakra is being cut off."**_

"_**Just means we have to wait for the right opening to escape."**_ Naruto surmised. _**"Until then, let's gather as much information as possible."**_

A few minutes later, the door to the room opened and in walked Danzo, flanked by more of his men. Nothing was said by the captive blond. Let the captor start things off as something useful might be learned.

"Naruto Uzumaki." greeted Danzo in a calm voice. "What a pleasure it is to meet you."

"Oh, I'm sure it is. If you were to release me I would gladly show my appreciation." While Naruto wanted to get whatever info he could, he couldn't hide the distain that he had for the man. "Let's just cut all of this bullshit. Tell me why you abducted me."

The attitude that he gave almost resulted in him being hit by one of the ROOT agents but it was prevented when Danzo motioned for them not to. "Now, there's no need for such hostility. I merely wish to discuss something with you." Naruto stopped himself from saying the retort that he had on the tip of his tongue. "You truly have become a remarkable shinobi. You've fought the likes of Orochimaru, Itachi and those of the Akatsuki and come out alive says a lot to your abilities."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Naruto muttered, not taking his eyes off of the war hawk. "Mind getting to the part where you explain why I'm here? If not then use the chloroform before I fall asleep from boredom." This time there wasn't any prevention of being hit as he was struck with a punch to the face.

"Brash and speak your mind. You're just like your parents." Danzo's comparison stopped whatever remark that Naruto may have had as he stared at him in surprise. "You're suspicions are accurate. I know of your heritage." There was no way to tell whether his men knew what he was referring to.

"Now, care to hear what I have to say?" Naruto's silence was the only indication for him to go on. "We managed to get a hold of a copy of the mission report of exterminating the Akatsuki. From what had been indicated, you were the only one present when the explosion caused by the one known as Fox took out top three Akatsuki's members."

"What of it? It was a big explosion but nothing that stood out." While Naruto was playing it off, he was mentally trying to figure out what he was trying to get at.

"Curious though, was there anything strange that happened shortly after the explosion?" questioned Danzo offhandedly. "Maybe there was something that emerged from the destruction."

Having an idea what he was alluding to, Naruto decided to test it. "Why so curious? Wondering if Fox survived?" Unable to help himself, the bound blond smiled as he continued with the questioning. "Heard what happened between you two. Worried that he'll come after you again?"

Finally a sign of anger showed itself on Danzo's face at the accusation that was made. "Don't presume that I fear some demon that tries to masquerade as human." Naruto had to clinch his mouth shut to keep from inadvertently revealing his alter ego. "Fox's possible survival notwithstanding, I was curious to know whether they were any sign of the tailed beasts that allegedly were in the Akatsuki's possession managed to escape and if so where."

"Tailed beasts?" Naruto repeated, keeping up with the dumb act. "Are you talking about the nine demons that have one to nine tails that indicates how powerful each one is?" He recalled six beams of multicolored light shooting up into the air before going off in different directions. "Sorry, didn't really see anything during the whole confusion. So if you don't mind releasing me I'll take my leave."

"Unfortunately that can't be done." apologized Danzo that lacked any trace of sincerity. "I believe that you know more than you're telling. Also, you're usefulness doesn't end there." Without giving any type of indication the door to the room opened and in walked someone that Naruto vaguely recalled knowing.

"_Inochi Yamanaka? Don't tell me he's-"_ The allegation that he was about to make was cut off when moments later two other ROOT agents also entered the room and bushed the Yamanaka further in.

"Begin." Danzo simply commanded.

When Inochi recognized the bound blond he gave the old war hawk a shocked look. "What is this? I never agreed to this?"

"I could give a damn what you agreed to or not." was the simply retort. "With my subordinate, Fū Yamanaka currently unavailable, you're the only person who can carry out what I require." That was followed up with Danzo giving a menacing glare with his one exposed eye. "So if you want your daughter to be let go unharmed you'll do as you're told."

"_Ah, now I get it."_ Naruto managed to deduce. "I'm starting to understand. You're going to have him probe my mind to see if I was telling the truth. What's the matter? Don't you believe me?"

"Shinobi are taught to be deceptive. Also, that's only a part of the reason why you were brought here. Both you and the Fifth Hokage are close." Naruto was already having an unease feeling at what that could be leading to. "Some would say that she considers you a close confidant. That must allow you to have some influence on her."

"To the point that it would make me the best spy to discover whatever the Hokage might plan." Naruto concluded. "Since there's no way that I would do such a thing, you'll mess with my head so I'll be obedient as your other lapdogs." The little verbal jab wasn't appreciated by the members of ROOT but the blond paid them no mind. "It won't work."

"We shall see. Begin."

Having no other choice, Inochi stood in front of the captive blond. "I'm sorry. I don't have any other choice."

"No need for apologizes. You're not to blame for any of this."

Placing a hand on his head, the Yamanaka started to push his consciousness into patient's mind. Once inside he was met with murky and foggy hallway that led to a large doorway. What stood out about it though was that it had a giant metal gate that had a piece of paper on it that had the word 'Seal' on it.

"_What is this?"_ Stepping closer, the mind walker felt an ominous coming from behind the gate. _"There's no way that a child could have such a presence. It's almost as though there's a separate consciousness residing here."_

Suddenly a large mouth filled with several fangs appeared from the darkness and was joined by a pair of giant red eyes that set their sights on individual in front of him. "Look who dares to dwell within my domain. You're ignorance should be punished by death." The decree was followed by the ominous feeling that was felt before intensifying.

"Quit with the dramatics, Kyuubi." spoke up someone new. Appearing beside the gate was Naruto. His whole posture was calm but hints of unease managed to creep through. "Good to see that you arrived here without trouble. This would be awkward if you were left here without explanation."

"What is going on?" questioned Inochi. "You shouldn't be able to show yourself or communicate. It's not possible."

"I've been known to do things that were said to be impossible but I can't take all the credit on this one. You might as well come out." From behind the gate the partial face was replaced by an image of Fox. "Let me introduce you to my partner, Fox. He's also known as the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi."

What was said was a lot for Inochi to take in as he had a shocked expression on his face. "A lot to take in I know and explanations will be given later. Right now though, we have to figure out how we're going to get out of this."

"What are you talking about? My daughter's safety is on the line and I'm not going to do anything that'll put her jeopardy." the elder Yamanaka argued.

"**So you're willing to mess with a person's mind and make them a slave?"** Kyuubi shot back. **"Bet your daughter will really appreciate your line of reasoning."**

"Enough." Naruto intervened. "You want to protect someone that's precious to you. I can understand that. However, you must realize that Danzo won't truly let you and Ino go. He'll either manipulate you to continue doing his bidding or simply kill you once it's over. Trust me, I know that he doesn't give a damn about anything expect for fulfilling his ambitions."

"Be that as it may, I can risk the safety of my daughter." Inochi begrudgingly confessed. "They'll kill us if I don't do as they want. There's no other way."

"**So Danzo wants someone that subservient to him?"** Kyuubi concurred in amusement. **"Then that's what we're going to give him."** While the blond haired the mind walker had no clue what he meant, Naruto already had suspicion on what his demonic tenant was thinking and had to smile at the possibility.

**00000000**

Removing his hand from Naruto's head, Inochi let out a sigh of relief. "The process is done." Wiping away the perspiration from his forehead, he looked over to Danzo. It proved more difficult than expected. I was only able to install a temporary seal. Now I want to see my daughter."

"I'm a man of my word. My men will take you to her." Going along with them, Inochi left the room, leaving Danzo and Naruto as the only people there. "Put only a temporary seal? That just won't do."

Taking off the bandages on the side of his face it revealed that porition of his face was unscathed and the right eye was shut. "Can you hear me?" All that was given was a small nod of the head. "Lift your head and look me in the face." Sluggishly Naruto did as requested. "Now, I want you to look me in the face." Again the request was followed.

Soon as they were looking each other in the eye, Danzo snapped his right eye open and revealed it to be a Sharingan. The reaction from the reveal was instant as Naruto's eyes shot open before slopping back down. "That should make the affects more permanent." Feeling confident in his tactics he covered his Sharingan eye and released his captive from his restraints but Naruto remained where he was sitting.

"Rise and go eliminate the two Yamanakas." ordered Danzo. "No need to have any variables out there." When no movement was made, the war hawk got annoyed. "Didn't you hear me? Do as you're told."

"Yes." acknowledged Naruto in a monotone voice. He started to make his way but stopped when he was a few feet from the door. "On second thought, I think that I won't." All of a sudden, he spun around and with one of his restraints threw it and acting on instinct, Danzo knocked the projectile away. Having his attention directed momentary elsewhere it allowed Naruto to get out of the room and locked it behind him. "Sorry to cut this short but I need to be going." Ignoring the multiple curses that Danzo was sending him, he was on the move.

Hurrying, Naruto soon caught up to Inochi, who was fighting with the ROOT agents that escorted earlier. "Sorry for the wait. I got held up." The unexpected assistance proved essential as they managed to immobilize the opposition.

Searching them they found keys and used them to unlock the neighboring door to reveal a heavily bound Ino. "Dad! ...Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Run now, talk later." Quickly freeing the young blonde they were going to make their escape but their exit was blocked by more ROOT agents. Along with them was a very irritate Danzo.

"I'm very disappointed. You failed to do as I requested, Inochi." No remark was given by the Yamanaka matriarch as he placed himself in front of his daughter. Shifting his attention to the other blond he narrowed his eyes toward him. "And you. How were you able to prevent my mind control?"

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." Naruto shrugged off. That changed as he gave a knowing smile. "Speaking of surprises, imagine the one I had when you revealed your little secret. Curious on how you managed to obtain such a thing."

While the two Yamanakas had no clue what they were talking, there was no sign of clarification coming. Not wanting his little secret to become widely known, Danzo was going to make sure that didn't happen. "What a clever boy. Unfortunately, that all comes to an end."

Recognizing the severity of the situation the three blonds backed away as the enemy closed in. _"Got any ideas on how to get out of this?"_ Naruto mentally asked the demon dwelling within him. _"I've got a few but I haven't recovered the necessary chakra to do any of them."_

"That's something I can assist in." stated Kyuubi. "I have an idea what you're planning and I'll give you the necessary amount of chakra." Slowly the demonic chakra began to course through Naruto's body that fortunately wasn't detected by anyone there.

Doing a quick hand sign two clones appeared, with each of them being in front and behind the three captives. The one that was in front of them already started to create a Rasengan. "Call your dogs off. We wouldn't want my clone to start smashing this place apart."

Without the slightest hesitation, Danzo signaled for his men to continue going forward. "Such bravado. Such a shame that it comes from someone who'll soon be dead." While it wasn't mentioned but it was noticed that Danzo remained behind his men. "Do you actually believe that additional clones will save you?"

In response, the clone in front of the group gave a similar look that was given to the war hawk earlier. "As a matter of fact…yes." Suddenly, the explosion occurred behind the three blonds that caused a huge cloud of dust and debris. The cloud was dispersed with a simple wind justsu but when it was gone so were Naruto and the two Yamanakas.

"What do you know? It worked." remarked the one Naruto clone that still had a Rasengan in hand. "But wait. There's more." Surprisingly, instead of using the Rasengan as expected, the clone let the attack disappear. "Bye." With that the clone disappeared. In its place were two metal balls that fell to the floor. Seconds later, they went off in a huge explosion.

**00000000**

Next Day…

"We gotten word from the ANBU and they've determined that the base that Danzo and ROOT were using has been completely abandoned." updated Tsunade. "Any evidence of them being there is faint to nonexistent. Regrettably, there's no way to track where they might've relocated to." The news of that wasn't something that the ones that heard it enjoyed. "Fortunately it'll halt whatever they could have planned for the time being. You should be commended for your actions."

"Thanks are needed, Hokage." Inochi waved off. "I was merely there to secure the safety of my daughter. It was not me that came up with the plan that was used."

"Wasn't must choice in the matter." expressed Naruto. "I was kidnapped and they held Ino hostage so her father would screw with my mind so I would be Danzo's puppet." Just the brief retelling of the incident angered the demon host. "They might've expected something from Inochi and luckily that lowered their guard with me."

"Still, it's quite the feat." The mood in the office changed to a more serious one. "Inochi, there is one more ting that is needed to be discussed. I believe you already know what it is." Clearly the matriarch of the Yamanaka family knew what the topic was. "You can see the severity of this situation and why it has to be kept hidden. Hopefully we can say that you're not planning on divulging such classified information."

All attention was focused squarely on Inochi as they waited for what his response could be. "You don't need to concern yourself with me. I'll keep quiet about this discovery." Unable to help himself, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"I've already told my family that what happened is high classified and say nothing you authorized otherwise." Getting up he made his way out but stopped. "I don't envy you Naruto Uzumaki. Dealing with all of this and having to live basically a double life while having what is sealed within you. Don't allow them to consume you." With a small exchange of nods between them, Inochi took his leave.

When he was gone, both Naruto and Tsunade shifted focus on another subject that couldn't be discussed in the Yamanaka's presence. "He had a Sharingan?" the Hokage asked once more.

"Trust me. I'm sure." Naruto reassured. "Not sure but apparently it has some type of mind control ability. How could he have gotten a Sharingan?"

"He must've gotten it prior to the Uchiha Massacre. Would've been too difficult to acquire one and have it implanted otherwise." Tsunade theorized. "It was said that there was a Uchiha who had a Sharingan that could cause a person to do things that they normally wouldn't do without realizing it. His name was said to be Shinsui. How were you able to avoid being affected by it?"

"I'm not really sure myself. Maybe having two consciousnesses had something to do with it. One of the few reasons to be glad that to have a biju." A faint growl from Kyuubi could be heard in the back of Naruto's mind. "Things are going to get worse, aren't they?"

"Seems like it." Tsunade begrudgingly admitted. "This discovery confirms that this whole civil dispute to be even more difficult." Silently, the blond demon host was in agreement in the sannin's estimation.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked that chapter. I know that it doesn't make up for the sporadic updating but I hope that with the chapters being like they are helps it a bit. This story is near the halfway point and I promise you that there are some big things in store. Until I post another chapter, see ya.


	5. Seize

Hello readers. Chapter could somewhat be considered standalone but also place within the overall story/series, it can be taken somewhat as its own. Read to see what I mean. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Seize

"Tell me again why we're do this again?" On the edge of a cliff, the team of Kiba, Shino and Hinata looked onto the large forest that resided with the valley below. "I mean I know that the Hokage assigned us to come here to retrieve some bug but she wasn't really specific."

"It's called a Bikouchu." clarified the designated team leader, Shino. "And if you paid attention to the briefing then you would've understand why this mission is happening." The subtle jab toward him didn't go unnoticed by Kiba as he was close in giving a few choice words in response but the bug user continued before he had the opportunity.

"It's said that when Bikouchu catches a scent soon after hatching it'll track down the source, no matter where it is." Removing the pack from his back he pulled out what appeared to be an off-white shirt. "Hokage wanted us obtain one and have it acquire Danzo's scent to locate his whereabouts and hopefully stop the conflict with ROOT."

That was something the three of them could agree on. All of them wanted to the inward turmoil that was going within Konoha to end before anything catastrophic happened. That was why the Hokage sent their team specifically to do this mission. They specialized in tracking and locating stuff.

"Let's get going then." The three of them started to make their way down to the valley hoping to accomplish their assignment as soon as possible. What they failed to noticed was that lurking in the shadows they were being watched.

"Apparently our intel was accurate." declared an unidentified person. "We mustn't allow them achieve their goal and prevent us from accomplishing ours. You know what that means." That was directed toward the other unnamed individuals there. All of them were in agreement with what was being imposed.

**00000000**

"_Better get started."_ On her own, Hinata was searching for the Bikouchu. Having decided that using their individual abilities would help speed things along, the team from Konoha had gone their own ways. Activating her Byakugan the young Hyuga focused on her surroundings.

"_It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."_ Although she knew what she was looking for, Hinata was having trouble finding the specific insect as there were thousands more in variety of shapes and sizes to go through. _"I can't give up. I've got to keep going."_ Not allow her resolve falter, she pushed on.

**00000000**

"Nope. That's not it." Tossing the insect away, Kiba continued the search. His canine like ability to smell only got him so far as he had no reference point to compare to the particular insect that he was looking for. Regrettably, his companion, Akamaru wasn't having better luck on his end.

Becoming frustrated he let out an aggravated yell. "This is getting maddening. Is this damn bug better even worth all this trouble?" His little rant probably would've gone further if it weren't for Akamaru giving him a bite on his leg. Not hard enough to draw blood but it was enough to do what it was suppose to do.

"Thanks buddy. I needed that." Composing himself Kiba went back to work. "Need to keep myself on track. Don't want to hear Shino berate me. He's probably having better luck than we are."

**00000000**

In a small opening, Shino stood there as his insects returned to him. Out of the team, he was perhaps the most suited for this mission as the Aburames had expertise involving insects and he could use the ones that he had within him to do a widespread search.

"Negative results again." Shino acknowledged what he was told. He didn't show it but there was a trace of irritation in his voice. "Hopefully the next sector will get results." Shino started to leave but stopped when another one of his insects flew around his ear. _"You noticed too. Trouble is approaching."_

**00000000**

Sitting against a tree, Hinata rested. The Byakugan was putting a strain on her due to using it for such an extending amount of time that she had to take a break. _"Knew that this was going to be trouble but this is ridiculous."_

Taking a few more deep breaths she resumed her streak. Again Hinata used her Byakugan to scan over the surrounding area. Like before see saw the swarm of insects that were there and again it was difficult to tell them a part. _"Have to concentrate. Need to differentiate them."_ In spite of the additional strain it caused, Hinata put more chakra into the Byakugan. The results became evident as things became clearer.

Resuming her search she came across something. At the base of a tree about half a mile away was an insect that fit the description that was given for the Bikouchu. Adding to the good fortune was that it had just laid an egg.

"_Need to alert the others about this before the egg hatches."_ Hinata was going to contact her teammates with the radio receivers that her team used when she happened to catch something from the edge of her enhanced vision. _"What was that? Looked like a person. Who could it have it been?"_ Putting aside the confusion for the time being she made her way for the target.

Soon the Hyuga made her way to where she found what she was looking for. By the time she got there the Bikouchu had already left but the egg remained. Pulling out a container Hinata was going to put the egg in when all the sudden she was knocked face first to the ground and had her arms against her back.

"Look at what we came across." Standing before the apprehended Hyuga were three men dressed in clothing that were designed for stealth and with the exception of one of them having their face that partially covered his face, they wore identical outfits. "Seems as though we found what we were looking for."

Struggling as much as possible, Hinata was unable to get free. "Leave that alone. We need that Bikouchu." The outburst resulted in her getting a kick to the gut that knocked the wind out of her.

"What you need is no concern of us." proclaimed the person who delivered the kick. "Are purposes for it outweighs yours."

Without being instructed the man in the mask went over and used a container of his own to capture the Bikouchu. Just as the container was sealed he had jump back as a large swarm of insects flew pass where he once stood. "So, you managed to detect us. I figured you would."

In the center of the insects that had attacked was Shino. "Of course you did. You're an Aburame, like me. Apparently your reported death wasn't what it seemed, Torune." Was barely detected but there was anger and some betrayal in Shino's voice.

"It was a necessary action, cousin. I was needed for something that far surpassed the needs of the Aburame family." There wasn't the slightest bit of remorse from the presumed dead Aburame shinobi for his deception.

"Guess becoming a pawn in ROOT was more important that our family." The anger that Shino was furthered shown by his insects swarming around him. "What does Danzo want with the Bikouchu? Who is he trying to find?"

"Someone that has been a thorn in our side for quite some time." Torune vaguely explained. While the 'conversation' between the two Aburames went on, the two other ROOT members remained on guard. As for Hinata, she wanted to backup her teammate but was unable to get herself free.

"We're going to find who Fox really is." That revelation was a shocker and was unexpected. "Lord Danzo knows that there's another side to him. A side that he keeps hidden. No matter how well hidden he may be, the Bikouchu will find Fox. Once we find out who he is, it'll be the end of him."

When hearing that, Hinata was barely able to keep herself from showing any sign of being troubled by that statement. Unlike the rest of them there, she was the only person who knew who Fox really was and knew what'll happen if that secret was revealed.

"While it was nice to have this little family reunion, it's time for us to return with our prize. Goodbye, cousin." That was followed by Torune removing one of the gloves. The captured Hyuga seemed to be the only one who didn't know what that gesture meant as the ROOT members that kept her immobile while Shino became more alert.

An obvious fight was going to take place but before any actual blows was thrown, a spiraling mass came charging in and having no other choice, the ROOT agents that were holding Hinata down had to release her to get to safety. The mass was revealed to be her other teammate, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Damn. I missed." cursed Kiba. Getting over his letdown, he helped get his teammate up. "Sorry for making you wait. I had to wait until the opening was there." Hinata didn't make an issue as she was still free from the adversaries' clutches.

Witnessing what had transpired, Torune slightly smirked. "That was a futile move. You may have freed your comrade; it won't save you from us." Standing behind him were his two ROOT partners. "Do you actually believe that you can acquire the item from us?"

Rather than answering, someone rushed from the sidelines and snatched the container. The identity of the new arrival was soon discovered and was surprisingly an identical copy of Kiba. Joining the others of Team Kurenai, the second Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was Akamaru, with the container in his mouth.

"Apparently you forgot that we have _four_ members in our team." proclaimed Kiba. Reaching over he removed the container from his animal partner's mouth. "We'll be taking this and be going now."

Before they could even take a step away, a swarm of insects blocked their path. The insects weren't Shino's but Torune personal hive. "You're not going anywhere. Handover the container or it'll be taken by force." None of Team Kurenai complied with the request. "So be it. Kill them." Without hesitation, all three ROOT agents went on the attack.

Both sides went at one another but while Team Kurenai were trying to defend themselves, they also need keep the container with the Bikouchu egg from being taken by the opposition. Due to him holding the container, Kiba was the primary target and they were coming at him from all sides. Luckily Akamaru helped to even the odds a little.

"Go long, Hinata." Throwing the container as if it was a football, Kiba sent it to his teammate. On reflex she managed to catch it without the egg being damaged.

"That was a foolish way to handle such a delicate item." berated Shino. Ignoring whatever remarks that the Inuzuka had made, he avoided an oncoming attack and at the same time pulled out the article of clothing that he had been carrying. "The egg will soon hatch. It must acquire Danzo's scent or it won't work for us."

"You won't have the opportunity to do that." Torune motioned to his insects and they swarmed toward Hinata. They would never reach her as another swarm intercepted and started to battle with one another. Seeing that their squad leader was currently occupied, the other two ROOT members tried to go for the Hyuga but they too were cut off as both Kiba and Akamaru stood in their way.

"What are you waiting for Hinata? Get out of here." Kiba motioned to his partner and understanding, Akamaru transformed himself into a copy of the Inuzuka. "We'll hold these guys off while you do what you need to do."

Recognizing the reasoning and that there was no room to argue, Hinata took off further into the forest. "While she's doing that, let's go ahead and put an end to these guys. Wouldn't you agree, Shino?" The Aburame gave his usual silent reply but Kiba understood that his teammate was in agreement.

Like before the fighting went back and forth but Shino noticed something. "I should've known." With a swipe of a kunai he cut into Torune. Instead of bleeding he turned into a swarm of insects. They flew away before reforming back into Torune. "An insect clone."

"Where's the real one then?" Kiba answered his own question. "He went after Hinata." Kiba was about to give chase but was blocked by the ROOT agents.

"Apparently we're not going to be allowed to leave anytime soon." surmised Shino. Having no way out of getting away, the members of Team Kurenai could only hope that their teammate would be all right.

**00000000**

Running nonstop, Hinata broke herself away from the fighting. What she was doing was something that she hated to do but it was necessary. When the Hyuga felt that enough distance was created she placed the container on a low hanging branch. Hinata looked inside and saw that the egg was shaking, indicating that the Bikouchu would soon hatch.

"_Now I just have to wait." _With the piece of clothing in hand, Hinata waited for the new Bikouchu to be born. Fortunately she didn't lose sight of her surroundings as she quickly moved out of harm's way. Acting on reflex alone she inadvertently left the container where it had been placed. Putting aside that slip-up she kept her focus on what had tried to attack.

"Did you believe that this plan was going to work?" questioned Torune. "How the Hyugas have fallen. To actually abandon your comrades to save yourself is shameful." Hinata wanted to deny such accusations but calmed herself. "Your attempts to foil ROOT's plans only delayed the inadaptable.

Torune made his way toward the container but had to quickly turn around to catch the kunai that was aimed for his back. "You will not take the Bikouchu." declared Hinata. She already had another kunai in hand and Byakugan activated to back up those words.

The Aburame ROOT member only seemed mildly annoyed by the delay. "You wish to continue to resist. So be it. What happens is on your hands." Using the previously thrown kunai to his advantage, Torune threw it back at its original owner. Thanks to her Byakugan, Hinata dodged it but failed to notice that along with the weapon were some of Torune's insects.

Like a swarm they latched onto her arm and instantly started to feel her chakra being scythed away. "Water Style: Water Sword." Water appeared around Hinata's arm that the insects were attached to. Being submerged in water, the insects drowned and as a result released their hold on the Hyuga. Having done what it was suppose to do, Hinata released the jutsu and let the now dead insects fall to the ground.

"A creative use of a water jutsu." Torune commended. "My insects may have been killed, they served their purpose." There was no clarifying necessary as Hinata's chakra supply had taken a hit and using the jutsu weakened her even further. "In the end, all those who stand in our way will be eliminated." Following that, more of his insects swarmed around him and removed his gloves. "Enough time has been wasted. It's time to end this."

Hinata steadied herself for whatever might come. As she expected, the insects were sent straight at her. Using the gentle fist she managed to keep them from taking anymore of her chakra. However, that caused her attention to be diverted of what Torune was doing as he got within striking distance and grabbed a hold of her left wrist. Instinctively the Hyuga girl went to free herself but surprisingly he distanced himself from her.

The tactic made no sense to Hinata until she felt an intense pain from where she was grabbed. Looking at her wrist she saw that it had become a sickly gray and was slowly spreading. "Wh-What have you done?" Hinata wasn't known for cursing but she was on verge of doing so due to the pain she was feeling.

"With a simple touch I inserted nano-sized insects into your body. You'll endure excruciating pain until they are removed or until you're unable to pair it any further." Having explained his method of attack, Torune once again made his way to the container and noticed that the Bikouchu was beginning to break through its egg.

Barely keeping herself from rolling up into a ball because of the pain, Hinata glared at the retreating man's back. Through a partially clouded mind she tried to come up with some kind of plan. _"ROOT can't have the Bikouchu. Naruto's life will be at risk if they discover his secret."_ Suddenly a possible but unfavorable salutation came to her. _"I'm sorry."_

Ignoring the pain that she was going through, Hinata created a water whip. Sending it forward it completely missed Tornie. "Pitiful. Did you truly believe you'd hit me with such a feeble attack?"

Instead of answering right away, the Hyuga girl gave a smirk that resembled the one that her boyfriend used. "Who said that I was aiming for you?" Comprehending what she was referring to, the Aburame looked back and saw that the water attack struck the container.

It shattered onto the ground and along with them was the now dead Bikouchu. Torune stood there for a bit before glancing back at the Hyuga. "That was a bad decision. One that you won't have long to regret." He started to make his way toward Hinata. His intentions clear as his he had his exposed hand in front of him.

Still in pain from the infection and having used up what chakra she had left in that last attack, it left Hinata too exhausted to get away. _"At least I kept them from finding out Naruto's secret. A shame that I won't be able seeing him again."_ Unable to escape, she could only lower her head and wait for what was to come.

The hand was inches away when Torune had to quickly get out of the way as a swarm of insects flew in-between them. "This was unexpected. I figured that my comrades would be capable of at least delaying you longer than this."

Not that far away was both of Hinata's teammates. With the exception of the signs of being ruffed up they appeared to be all right. "Then you miscalculated as they were incapacitated." Shino stated. The Aburame then noticed the condition of his other teammate. "You used _that_ on her? You're deplorable."

Torune had no issue with what was being said. "A fitting fate for her I believe. Considering that she foiled the plans of my master." Recognizing the situation that he was in he decided to take his leave. "With my reason no longer now gone I'll be going. Enjoy the time that you have left with your comrade." Before their eyes, the ROOT agent escaped. Ideas of going after him were forgotten as treating Hinata took precedent.

"That doesn't look good." remarked Kiba to the sickly gray skin of Hinata's arm that covered from her elbow on down. "We need to do something and fast."

"Unfortunately that's not an easy task." Shino enlightened. "The technique that was used was one that only two members of the Aburames were able to perform it. One was the one who just left and the other is dead." The despair about this revelation was clear in the usual unemotional bug user.

"What are we going to do then?" Kiba's concern was evident as he saw Hinata strained to keep the pain she was feeling. Try as she might she couldn't contain all of the agonizing groans from escaping. "She'll die if we don't do something."

"It's all right." Hinata managed to get out. "At long as ROOT was stopped then I'm okay with what happened. Just make sure that they don't win." Another round of pain came over the Hyuga, stopping her from saying anymore.

Nothing else was said as none of them could think of what to say. "Don't being giving farewells so soon." Shino announced. "There _may_ be a way to save her. I'll have my insects absorb the ones that were put into her. Not sure what'll happen though." They glanced down toward Hinata and saw their teammate and friend in pain. "But there isn't much choice."

Placing his hand above Hinata's forearm, Shino had some of his insects surround every spot that was affected. While they were doing whatever they were doing, the Hyuga started squirming violently. She had to be held down by Kiba when it got bad enough. This went on for a few minutes and it didn't look like anything was going to happen until Hinata suddenly became still.

Along with it were Shino's insects falling down to the ground. As they fell, it revealed that Hinata's arm was completely healed. "It is done."

Checking his friend's pulse, Kiba discovered that it was steady even though she was unconscious. "What just happen?"

"As I said before, my insects absorbed the damage that was being done to Hinata. It saved her but at the cost of the insects as they died as a result." Shino tried to maintain his casual tone but there were traces of grief for his lost. "We should get going. It's a long way back to Konoha."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"So that was what happened." Returning to Konoha, the team was sent to the Tsunade's offices to give a report at what happened in their mission. Her annoyance at what occurred was apparent. The team only hoped that she wouldn't take her frustrations out on them.

"While you may have not fulfilled the parameters that were bestowed on the mission, you were able to prevent the enemy from getting an advantage on us. I commend you all. You're free to go but I wish for Hinata to remain for a moment." Soon there was only the Hokage and Hyuga remaining in the office. "First off, are you recovering well from your ordeal, Hinata?"

Tsunade was of course referring the attack that Hinata received from Torune. At the moment, her arm was wrapped in medical bandages. "I'm doing well. My arm is a little weak from the experiences but that should fade before long." Whether she knew it or not, she lightly rubbed the aforementioned arm.

"Still, I would prefer that you have Shizune examine you, just to be safe." She could detect that the girl was depressed at everything that took placed. "You mustn't beat yourself for what you did. You were protecting the safety of someone you loved. That's something I can relate to."

"Thank you." Hinata appreciated the sannin being sympathetic as she was. "I'll do my best to make sure that it won't happen again."

The Fifth gave a nod of acknowledgement. "For now though you should head home. Apparently there's a certain blond that's waiting for you to return." Knowing what the Hokage meant, Hinata gave a small bow before leaving. Left alone in her office, Tsunade allowed the small amount of concern that came from hearing about the recent mission to surface.

* * *

Another chapter done. Will admit that when I came up with this part of my series, I didn't plan on doing something that touched on the Bikouchu filler arc. But I wanted to do something that a bit different without it being too much so this just came to me.

You also might've noticed that Naruto wasn't in the chapter, which I explain his absence in the next chapter. Also, I figured that it's good to sometimes to have a main character not in every chapter as it allows the chance for other characters an opportunity to shine.

That's all for the now. Will try to update again either later this month or earlier next month. See ya until then.


	6. Infatuation

New month and with it a new chapter to my story is being uploaded. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6  
Infatuation

"Come on, we're almost there you guys." Traveling through the trees a four person shinobi team was making their way toward a specific location. "Don't tell me you're getting tired already."

"But Anko, there's no need to be in such a rush." established Sakura. Both she and the two other members of the team were trailing behind the jonin. "We can take our time getting there."

"I'll have to side with sensei on this." supported Kin. This was her first mission since returning from her honeymoon. "The sooner we get this over the sooner we can return to Konoha. I for one can't wait to get back home."

"You're just saying that because you want to get with your husband." clarified the final member of the group, Naruto. "Can't you guys take a break?"

Kin considered turning the blond into a pincushion but held back and instead gave an annoyed stare. "You're one to talk. Tell me something. Is Hinata always a soft spoken person? If you know what I mean." Indeed he understood as Naruto started to blush. He quickened his pace and tried to ignore the laugh that his teammates were having at his expense.

Less than an hour later they neared the place that the Daimyo lived. Looked like it was clear sailings all the way there but a sudden commotion caught their attention. Apparently there was a group of men chasing after some girl. Having a bad feeling about it, the team decided to intervene.

**00000000**

"Help! Someone help!" Running as fast as her legs would allow, the girl tried to get away from her pursuers. Try as she might she couldn't escape from them. To make matters worse she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Before she could get back to her feet one of the men was upon her.

"Capture was evident if it wasn't for the timely interference of Naruto rushing in and scooping the girl out of harm's way. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah." Setting the girl down, Naruto did a hand sign and three shadow clones appeared. Without being told the clones went after the pursuers. In short order the adversaries were forced to retreat. It helped that Sakura and Kin had assisted in the fighting.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" scolded Kin once the situation had settled. "You had to rush in before a plan could be thought up."

"Are you really surprised?" asked Sakura. "He's never been one to wait around. Acting on reflex is usually his style." She turned her attention to the other person that was there. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Having regained her composure the girl made her way over to Naruto. "Thank you so much. You save me. My name is Asuka Inoue by the way."

"Uh, you're welcome." The blond felt a little awkward as the now identified Asuka was giving him a look that made him a little uncomfortable. "Mind telling us why those men were after you?"

Before any explanation was given, more men entered the area. Unlike the ones from before, they wore body armor and were carrying spears. They circled the group and were poised to attack. "Lower your weapons." Coming from where the men came from was another person who had a slightly different armor then they did. As instructed, the men lowered their weapons.

"Good to see that was settled before things became a problem." Standing a bit away was Anko. "No need to worry. They're merely the royal guard of the Daimyo and that includes his niece, Asuka Inoue." The revelation came as a surprise to the members of Team Anko.

**00000000**

"Thank you so much." Within a large spacious room, the Daimyo was giving gratitude to the team before him. "It's thanks to you that my niece was saved." Standing beside him was Asuka being all proper. "Please allow me to show my appreciation by attending a dinner in your honor."

"We accept your gracious offer, Daimyo." thanked Anko in a respectful manner. Was surprising to see her in such a way as it was a complete opposite of how she usually acted. "But there is something important from the Fifth Hokage that must be discussed."

"That shall be done. However, I don't believe that your group is needed to be present for the conversation." With a quick clapping some of the guards entered. "Please escort our guests to their quarters so they can freshen up." Getting the go ahead from Anko the three of them were escorted away.

**00000000**

"Come in." Opening the door was one of the guards that was encountered earlier. He wasn't wearing armor and was revealed that he had to be around his age with shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Miss Inoue wishes to see you. Please come with me." Giving no problem, Naruto went with him. They walked until they came to a small garden and sitting on a bench was Asuka.

What was noticed was that she wasn't wearing the formal clothes that she had when with her uncle. Now she had on a pink shirt and red shorts. "Thank you for coming. You may go." The last part was directed to the guard.

"Is that wise Asuka?" questioned the guard. "You've just met this person. Should you be left alone with him?"

"There's no need to worry. Doubt that anything dangerous will happen." Asuka waved off. Even wit the reassurance the guard was hesitant in leaving. With a few lingering looks he left. "Sorry about that. Shinji is a bit protective of me. We've been since we were kids."

"That's all right. Finding friends like that are hard to come by." Nothing was said as they looked at the surrounding scenery. "I was told that you wanted to see me. Mind telling me why that was?"

Asuka gave no immediate response as she became bashful. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I know that I said it already but I wanted to make sure that you knew how grateful I am." The whole bashfulness from earlier was gone and was replaced with a sly sort of smile. "It was quite brave of you stopping in and rescuing me."

"Uh, thanks." Naruto voiced. "I can't take all the gratitude. My teammates had a hand in saving you."

"I've been meaning to ask. Are you…together with any of the members of your team?" Right away Naruto knew what that question meant.

"_I should've known."_ With all the looks and attention that Asuka had been giving him he expected that she became infatuated with him. _"Better squash this before it gets out of hand."_ "No. They're just good friends. However, there is someone. Her name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Good choice. The Hyugas are considered highly revered." Instead of admitting defeat, Asuka seemingly became more determined. "But wouldn't you agree that the niece of a Daimyo is on another level?"

Naruto was going to be blunt with his answer but the somewhat hopeful look that was being given made him hesitate. "I should be going back to my room. Need to get ready for the dinner tonight." Before Asuka could say anything else, he left the garden. _"Times like this that makes me hate being a nice guy."_

"_**Hate yourself all you want."**_ exclaimed Kyuubi for the first time in quite sometimes. _**"Remember you already have yourself a mate. To betray one is inexcusable."**_ What the demon fox had to say got no response from Naruto as there was no point in doing so.

When he arrived at his designated room he was met with some company. "May I help you?" By the door was the guard that escorted him earlier and had been identified as Shinji.

"How did your meeting with Ms. Inoue go?" He tried not to show it but his voice had a trace of irritation.

"It was nothing important." Naruto had some suppositions but wanted to be sure. "Even if that wasn't the case, I don't see how that is any of your concern. Besides, isn't it inappropriate for a guard to refer the one they're supposed to protect by their first name?"

Again irritation was detected but in a physical manner as Shinji gave him a harsh glare. "That is none of your concern. I'm here to tell you to say away from Asuka. You're not good enough for her."

"But you are?" That simple retort got the desired response as Shinji became completely flustered. "It was mentioned that the two of you were childhood friends and that you looked out for her. You care for her, don't you?" Naruto already expected what the answer would be but wanted to hear it.

"I do." confessed Shinji. Apparently he found amusement in it as he chuckled. "Don't know when it happened but I thought of her more than just a friend." Shinji couldn't understand why he was saying all of this basically a stranger but couldn't help himself. "Whatever the case, it doesn't matter. To her I'll always be just a friend."

"Don't be so sure." stated Naruto. "I know of a similar situation happening. Long story short, two long time friends got together and are still together." No need to reveal that he was alluding to his own relationship. "You can pine for someone all you want. But if you're not willing to admit it, you might as well let them go." Letting those thoughts to sink in, Naruto went into his room.

**00000000**

When dinner came, Team Anko was taken to a large and spectacular looking dinning hall. As the preparations were getting finished, Anko informed her team of what the deal was concerning the situation when they arrived. From what the Daimyo explained the group that were after Asuka were people who disapproved of the ideals that the Daimyo put forth and they figured that kidnapping his niece would help accomplish their goals.

Another thing that was going on at the table was Naruto being teased by his teammates. They apparently figured out about the liking that Asuka had for the blond. He tried to ignore what was being said but they were relentless. It got to the point that Naruto was grateful when the Daimyo and his niece joined them as it stopped the remarks.

For the most part the actual dinner went smoothly. The conversations were nothing special and were kept casual. Every once and a while Asuka would give Naruto somewhat flirtatious stares which he tired to encouraged but would continue. Fortunately none of his teammates commented on what was going on.

Looked as though the dinner would go off without a hitch but all of a sudden the doorways to the room burst open and in rushed the same group of men that attempted the earlier kidnapping. Immediately some of them positioned themselves to where they had their weapons poised to attack both the Daimyo and his niece.

"Nobody move." Though that short and simple order was sent toward the guards it was also meant for Team Anko. Given the circumstances they did as they were told. "With that out of the way, time to get to business." Keeping his weapon out, he turned to the Daimyo. "We have a few demands that we would like you to hear."

"Whatever they are it doesn't matter." voiced the Daimyo with authority. "I won't bow down to the likes of you."

"Is that so?" Giving one of the men a look they pressed the tip of their dagger harder against the side of Asuka's neck. Nothing too serious but enough to make her let out a painful moan as a small stream of blood came down from her neck. "Reconsidering your decision yet?" The Daimyo gave a heated glare but his resolve was already faltering.

Throughout all of that, the members of Team Anko were exchanging glances and signals with one another. Silently they tried to come up with a way to resolve the whole thing with as little collateral damage as possible. Another obstacle was trying to be as discrete as possible to keep from being noticed.

Before any resolution could be thought up, one of the guards charged at the man that was in charge of the invading group. While most of Team Anko didn't know who the guy was, Naruto recognized him as Shinji. The result in such an act wasn't surprising as he was quickly dealt with. Although he wasn't killed, he sustained a nasty cut to his left arm that would incapacitate him for some time.

Perhaps the only positive thing that came out of that little incident was that it gave TEAM Anko the opening to resolve the situation. Keeping from being noticed, Kin pulled out a senbon needle tied with wire. What was different about this needle to the ones she normally used, it had a small bell attached to it.

Again making sure that she wasn't noticed, Kin had the needle stick into the group away from the group. Having the attacked wire in hand she did a few hand signs. Slowly the bell started to make a ringing sound. The sound would get louder to where it was heard by everyone.

The purpose of the maneuver would become clear as the members of Team Anko started to multiple. Soon there were multiple copies of them that mirrored every moment that the original did. "This has gone on far enough."

Using the confusion of what was going on, the team from Konoha struck. Thanks to being unable to detect who was real among the replicas right away, it allowed the team to quickly go to work on the opposition. Soon the only person that remained standing was the one that was leading the renegade group.

Recognizing the predicament that he was now in, he tried t come up with a way to get out of it. A possible solution came when he grabbed Asuka and placed her in front of him to act as a shield. "Stay where you are. That is unless you wish for more blood to be spilled." Not wanting to risk any accidental harm, the demand was followed.

"Now I'm going to be leaving. Try to follow me and you'll be responsible for what happens to her." Keeping all of them in sight, he started to back himself to the door and pulled Asuka along with him.

Looked like clear sailings for him when he suddenly yelled out in pain and released his hostage. Reason behind it was Shinji, still on the ground, slashing at the back of the man's leg with one of the weapons that one of the opposition dropped. No longer having a human shield, it left him open for Naruto to rush in and knocked him out.

"That takes care of him. Are you all right Asuka?" His question wasn't really answered as he saw that she was knelt beside Shinji as Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to treat his wound.

"What are you all standing around?" yelled Anko. "There are people here that need to be restrained before they come to." That snapped the guards out of the trance they were in and assisted in securing all of the people there. In a few minutes everything had been settled.

**00000000**

A Day Later…

With the whole situation from the previous day being settled, Team Anko was prepared to head back to Konoha. Before leaving they were saying their goodbyes to a few people. "We must be going. Last few days were definitely interesting."

"That's a given." commented Shinji. He was the only one that sustained any serious injuries from the previous night's fiasco. While he might've been healed by Sakura he was still required to keep his left arm in a sling for a few days. "Thankfully the little rebellion group had been dealt with. They won't be causing anymore trouble for anyone."

"Good to hear." voiced Kin. "Wasn't intended but you're welcome. It wouldn't be that bad to have the Daimyo owing us." That was meant as a joke but held a hint of truth.

"Again thank you for your help." stated Asuka with gratitude. "Don't know what'll happen if you weren't here."

"It's not necessary." professed Naruto. "We just happen to be in the right place at the right time." He glanced over toward Asuka and became apprehensive. "Uh, before we go, I wanted to clear up…things between us."

"There's no need." Asuka quickly clarified. "I realize that it was merely infatuation. Nothing serious would come from it." She suddenly became a bit bashful and looked elsewhere. "I rather find something that's more…real." When that was said, both she and Shinji blushed faintly. Wasn't hard to figure out what that meant. That and them holding hands answered any questions.

Seeing this, Naruto had to smile. "Glad to see that you're not going to allow the opportunity to pass." Both Naruto and Shinji gave each other understanding looks. "Be seeing you." Team Anko took their leave and were making good time. "Don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward to getting home."

"A shared sentiment." added Kin. She suddenly had a devious smile as something came to her. "I wonder what Hinata will feel when she learns that the niece of the Daimyo was putting the moves on you."

The look on Naruto's face when that was brought up was priceless. "You wouldn't." Both Anko and Sakura had smiles on their faces as they realized what was going on. "You're joking right? Tell me that you're joking Kin." Nothing was said as all three female members of the team continued moving. All the while, laughing.

* * *

Sorry about the chapter being somewhat shorter then previous ones. As I was working on it I realized that I couldn't stretch it out without screwing things up. Worked out in the long run as sometimes it's good to just do a short little chapter. I'll have another chapter out whenever but I'll sure that it'll be out before Thanksgiving. See ya until then.


	7. Mole

Later then I planned to but here's the next chapter to this story. Consider it something to do during the Thanksgiving holiday. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Mole

"So the mission turned out to be a failure."

"Afraid so." acknowledged Hinata. Returning to Konoha she had gone home and told everything that happen. "Sadly the Bikouchu had to be killed."

"At least it didn't' end up in the hands of ROOT." consoled Naruto. ''Things would become complicated if they were able to use the insect to discover who Fox really was. Honestly, I would've preferred to be on your mission than the one I had to go on."

The mission in question was Team Anko having to visit the Diamyo and getting involved in preventing a kidnapping of his daughter. Unfortunately in the process the daughter fell for Naruto but luckily that was resolved before the team returned to Konoha.

"Probably was a good thing that I wasn't on the mission." Understanding the roundabout meaning behind her words, Naruto laughed. "No need to get jealous Hinata. There's no girl out there that can take your place." He followed the proclamation by giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. That did the trick as the Hyuga gave him a thankful smile.

"Kind of a coincidence though. ROOT showing up the same time your team was. Almost as if they-" Naruto stopped when things started to come to him. "They knew about it. Damn it. Why didn't I see it earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything, Hinata. But we need to talk with the Hokage right now." Hurrying out of the room, Naruto headed for the Hokage tower with Hinata following close behind.

**00000000**

"That's nonsense." From her office, Tsunade gave her visitor a unpleasant look. "You must be mistaken."

"Why is it so hard to believe." argued Naruto. Soon after leaving home he rushed over to inform the Hokage of what he deduced. "It would clear a few things. When you think about it, it makes sense."

"But the allegations that you're making are a bit much." voiced Hinata. She had accompanied her boyfriend when he suddenly took off and much like Tsunade; she was finding what was said hard to believe. "To say that there's a possible mole within the council is unimaginable."

"You think I want this to be true?" Naruto threw back. "Think about it. Danzo would want to know what goes on in the council meetings. Since the place is swept for any listening devices, having someone on the inside is the next best option."

It looked as though Tsunade was starting to consider what was being suggested. "If what you say is true then it would indeed explain things. But how do you suppose we do to confirm this allegation?"

"We can already eliminate most of the suspects." Naruto began to deduce. "Most of them would never betray the village. I've had my suspicions but I don't have any idea on how to reveal the truth."

"Actually…" Hinata started to speak up hesitantly. "I might have an idea."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Is that you? You're early." Turning around Fox was surprised to encounter a squad of ANBU. "What is this? I was supposed to have a meeting with the Hokage in private. Why are you here?"

"We were given strict orders to bring you in, Fox." acknowledged one of the masked men. They tried to not show it but all of them were ready to grab their weapons at a moment's notice. "If you'd come along quietly it would be greatly appreciated."

Instead of responding in a physical manner, Fox gave a somewhat mocking smirk. "My, did I detect hostility behind that request?" Although he kept a claming tone, it caused the men there to be more tensed. "Despite all this, I wish to tahnk you all for showing up. You helped to confirm something for me. Bye, bye, now." Right before the group's eyes, Fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**00000000**

In a chair within the Hokage's office, Naruto's sat there with his eyes close. They suddenly snapped open with realization. "They encountered my shadow clone. As predicted, they were ROOT agents disguised as ANBU." Naruto informed the Hokage. "Afraid the suspicions were true."

The news was one that Tsuande took no joy in. With a displeased sigh she called out to outside of the office. "Shizune have Ibuki Morino report in. There's something that needs to be taken cared off."

**00000000**

As the Fifth Hokage requested, Ibuki was called in after being told the reason. Both he and two ANBU squads followed their orders. With precise swiftness they accomplish their objectives and currently the ones that were apprehended were being questioned. However, cooperation was nonexistent.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation." Completely immobile due to his bonds Konoha elder, Homura Mitokado could do nothing but voice his mind. Likewise was fellow elder, Koharu Utatane.

Along with Ibuki and ANBU there, two other people were also occupying the room. One was Fox as he stood back and leaned against the far wall as the other person took the lead. "Before we commence, is there anything that you wish to confess?" Neither elder heeded the advice of the Hokage.

"It has come to my attention that there's a possible mole within the council and providing information to Danzo. This has proven to be accurate and _they_ are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"Nonsense!" Kokaru quickly denied. "How dare you accuse us of such an act." Homura was also adding in his own two cents in. "What proof do you have to make such a claim?"

"I'll answer that." voiced Fox. He remained where he stood but was on alert. Although the ANBU were instructed by the Hokage to do nothing he wasn't going to let down his guard. "Last night I was to have a meeting with the Fifth Hokage. However, before she arrived, I was met by a group of ROOT agents."

"What does that prove?" Homura was quick to question. "You were probably just followed to the meeting place."

"Thing is I was sure that I wasn't followed. Plus, there was one key thing about the meeting." Before he could elaborate, Tsunade took over.

"Only a few people knew about the meeting. But I've always changed the location." They tried to hide it but the elders exchanged glances between them. "Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

"Why do we have to defend ourselves?" Koharu retorted as all the pretenses of innocence gone. "The mere notion of trying to integrate the likes of _him_ is inexcusable."

"That didn't stop you from trying." Fox shot back. "I heard you continually wanting me to be brought into the fold. Also, it was you two that requested I be assigned to Danzo."

"It would've been the best use of you." Homura declared. "Using you as a weapon would've secured the prosperity of Konoha. Something that Sarutobi should've considered instead of being such a passives."

The vase majority of those in the room didn't appreciate the criticism of the late Third Hokage. Surprisingly, the person who would express them physically was the current Hokage as she stomped her foot hard enough that it left a sizeable impression in the ground.

"Watch what you say. Sarutobi's ideals were passed down from my grandfather and great uncle, the First and Second Hokage. It's those that helped to maintain the foundation of Konoha."

"You believe that such things will last?" ranted Homura. "One day outside forces could one day attack the village." He stopped to stare at Fox. "Maybe they'll be a day he'll become one of those forces. You think you can actually trust him?"

"I trust him more than either of you at the moment." was Tsunade's simply retort. "Take them away." Following their orders, the ANBU escorted the two elders out of the room. While the whole situation was a success, it felt shallow at the same time.

* * *

Will admit that this chapter is a short one but it fits for what I was trying to do. To make up for the shortness and lateness I'll try to post another one in two weeks. Definitely before Christmas. See ya until then.


	8. Bestial

Like I said in the previous chapter, I planned in posting up this chapter up soon. Consider it somewhat of an early Christmas/Holiday gift. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Bestial

"It happened again." In the office of the Kazekage, Gaara was being informed of a recent incident by Matsuri. By the sounds of it, this wasn't the first time that this topic was brought up. "Luckily there weren't any fatalities but the damage was extensive."

Although rarely showing emotion, the Fifth Kazekage couldn't help frowning. "This has become quite tiresome. It has gone on long enough." Turning his chair, Gaara looked out the window toward Suna. "Send a message to Konoha. We're in need of assistance."

**00000000**

"We're almost there you guys. Let's keep moving." Well on their way, the team from Konoha was heading for Suna in response to the message that they received.

"Cool your jets, Naruto." Spoke up Ino. "We'll be there soon enough." Her words went on deaf ears as the fellow blond paid her no mind. "How are you able to put up with him?"

"He has his moments." acknowledged Hinata. Naruto knew that she was joking but still gave his girlfriend an annoyed look. The Hyuga simply shrugged it off.

"Can we just hurry things along?" questioned Kiba as he rode on top of Akamaru. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be finished." There seemingly were some ulterior reasons detected by his remarks. Add that to that both Kiba and Ino were keeping their distance from one another were only creating more issues.

"Between you and Naruto this mission is going to be beyond troublesome." remarked the fifth and final member of the team, Shikamaru. "We'll get to Suna soon enough. No point in rushing things." That halted any further complaints and they continued their journey.

**00000000**

"The Kazekage will see you now." As soon as the Konoha team arrived in Suna they went to see its village leader at his office. Quick pleasantries were made and it was time to get right to business.

"Thank you for arriving as quickly as you did." appreciated Gaara. "Can I presume that you were briefed on why you were summoned?" Nods of confirmation were given. "Then I won't bother to repeat it then. We'll start tomorrow. Until then, you can rest up at the home of the Kazekage. There's plenty of room for all of you." When it was clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer they accepted.

"Matsuri will show you where to go. I request though that Naruto and Shikamaru remain." Most of the Konoha shinobi left the office, leaving only the three of them staying there. "Sorry for delaying you. But I have something to discuss with you before the rest of your team."

"Must be serious." figured Shikamaru. "Suna usually tries to settle whatever disturbances without relying on any outside aid."

"Those within the council view such an act as our village being weak." Reaching into a drawer, Gaara pulled out two sheets of paper and handed one to each of them. "These are copies of the description of what's causing the disturbances. You might find it fascinating."

Reading over the details there was indeed something that caught their attention. However, while Shikamaru was surprised by the info, Naruto had another reason to be shocked. "This can't be true. Tell me that this is a mistake." When no indication was given by the Kazekage, it was clear that it was legit. Recognizing the confusion from the shadow user, the blond elaborated. "We're dealing with the one-tailed biju, Shukaku."

Immediately Shikamaru understood the concern. "How is that possible? It was sealed by the Akatsuki. Didn't it get destroyed when the sealing statue was destroyed?"

"Container was destroyed but not its contents." Naruto gave a brief retelling of what he saw after the tower in Ame blew up. "The biijus were freed and scattered. Apparently the Shukaku returned to where it once resided."

"Can see why you want to keep this as quiet as possible." figured the Nara boy. "Imagine the uproar will come if this became known to everyone. Troublesome doesn't even begin to describe it."

"That's why I want to have this resolved quickly." reinforced Gaara. "It's why I requested for you to be involved, Shikamaru. From what I've been told, you're able to come up with strategies that regularly prove successful. I hope that you continue that success."

Considering the dilemma and what was being asked of him, Shikamaru had one thought. "This is such a drag."

**00000000**

"This is what I needed." At one of the cafés in Suna, both Ino and Hinata were having a drink. "The people here must've adapted to this weather. I couldn't stand this heat."

"I'm not much of a fan either." confessed Hinata. "Surprise that I was included on this mission. My water based attacks won't be that useful in the desert. Kiba was already assigned so tracking was covered. Maybe Naruto badgered the Hokage until she gave in and added me to the mission." Her attempt of a joke fell flat as her companion wasn't paying attention. "Is something wrong Ino?"

"It's nothing." That wasn't true but the Hyuga decided to not pry. They stayed in reasonable silence for a while until Ino got it restarted. "Can I ask you something, Hinata? It's kind of a personal question so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Getting no argument from her friend she asked her question.

"What was it like when you and Naruto got together?" Confusion was the only reply that was given. "What I mean what was it like when you became…intimate?"

Hinata instantly understood and not surprisingly started to blush. "Uh…well th-that's hard to explain." With each word she said the blush on her face became redder.

Noticing the flustered look on her friend's face caused Ino to laugh. "I wasn't asking for actual details. What I meant was how did you know that it was right?"

Getting clarification put Hinata at ease, if only a little. "That's hard to explain. The events around it were unique. Don't wish to get into details." There were multiple reasons for wanting to explain. "Wasn't something that was planned but neither of us regret it. What's with the curiosity?"

Ino didn't get the words out as she became uncertain. "Do you remember the reception that was held for Lee and Kin's wedding?" She got a nod of the Hyuga. "Remember how I was then?" She silently berated herself for asking that question.

"Vaguely. You got a little tipsy from having too many drinks. Got to the point that you were taken home by-" Something must've clicked for Hinata as she stared wide-eyed at the blond mind walker. "Did you and Kiba…" She left the rest unsaid as the Hyuga wasn't sure how to actually say the words.

"It just happened." Ino quickly defended herself. "We were both drunk and we happen to kiss. One thing lead to another and well…it's been awkward every since. I don't know how to act. What do I do?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Hinata admitted. "You should talk about this with Kiba. This'll only cause problems if the tension between you two continued." Ino didn't want to admit it but she knew that was what was needed to be done.

**00000000**

"Think this'll actually work?" After leaving the Kazekage's office, Naruto and Shikamaru went to where they would be staying. Since then they were working on coming up with a plan to resolve the problem at hand.

"Hope it does." stated Shikamaru. "Be too troublesome if another has to be thought up." He tried to play it off; the shadow user was truly hoping that the plan would work.

"Are you two still going at it?" Walking in was Temari, the Kazekage's sister. "You've been at this nonstop. Why don't you take a break?" While the question was opened enough for the two, it was directed more toward Shikamaru. "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Go on." motioned Naruto. "Have some fun. I'll look over things to make sure that everything will be ready." Shikamaru was hesitant in going but when Temari started to pull him away by the arm he had no other choice but to follow. When they left Naruto reviewed what had been written. "Had something that you wanted to ask?"

Standing away was Kiba and Akamaru. "Not really. Just wanted to see if I could help create some strategies." explained the Inuzuka. "Also, I was bored and had nothing to do."

"Probably doesn't help that you don't want to accidentally run into Ino." stated Naruto without looking up from his work. When he did he saw that he got the desired reaction from Kiba. "Come on, I'm not that ignorant. Clearly there's something going on between the two of you. It's none of my business but keep it from interfering with the mission."

For a while it looked like Kiba was going to make some type of retort but stopped himself. Instead he turned around and left with Akamaru. The move surprised Naruto as an argument was expected instead of that.

**00000000**

After leaving, Kiba walked down the halls. What Naruto had said repeated itself in his head. The Inuzuka knew that the incident concerning him and Ino needed to be resolved sooner than later but that was easier said than done.

Almost as if calling for it, he peered down the hall and saw Ino. He wasn't the only one to be caught by surprise at the predicament as she was shocked by the unexpected encounter. "Uh…hey there."

"Hey." Ino replied in the same awkwardness. Neither of them said anything as they didn't know how to move things along. "Have you heard anything concerning the mission?"

"No I haven't." Kiba was relieved by the question as it diverted the attention from the tension for the time being. "That'll probably change soon. At least I hope so or I'll get a little bored."

The last remark caused the blond mind walker to laugh briefly. When it passed the previous uneasiness returned. Throughout the whole thing, Akamaru remained quiet and kept out of it. Not being able to bare it any further, Ino was about to mention it but before a word could be said, a huge explosion occurred.

"There you are." exclaimed Naruto from around the corner. "The thing that we were called in to deal with is here. Hurry up and meet the others at the village's entrance way." After delivering the message he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that it had been a shadow clone all along.

Slightly cursing at the bad timing, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru hurried to where they were told to go. They soon met with the others and wasn't long after that they all encountered what they were up against. "What the hell is that?"

"Let me introduce you guys to Shukaku, the one-tailed biju." Standing before them was what resembled a large raccoon seemingly composed of sand. It thrashed about, swiping at whatever was within reach. Fortunately what it was striking at were just sand dunes. Still, there was an ominous feeling coming off of the biju that only a few there could comprehend. _"It's acting like a beast."_

"_**Because it has the mind of a beast."**_ informed Kyuubi. _**"Without a consciousness, the biju will devolve into a simple minded bestial creature. Shukaku already had a few screws loose and this only makes things worse."**_

"Time to go with the plan." announced Shikamaru. Right away, Naruto took the lead. He created twenty shadow clones, each of them having the Wind Edge just activated.

All at once they charged toward Shukaku. Specifically, they went after one of its front limbs. Noticing the oncoming assault, the biju prepared to crush them all. However, as it tried to it's movements were sluggish. Enough that it allowed the swarm of Narutos to get within reach and used the wind jutsu to completely sever one of the large limbs. The lost seemed to only anger Shukaku as it let out an echoing howl and kept itself from toppling over.

"That was more difficult than I thought." expressed the real Naruto. He rejoined the other while the clones continued to attack the sand raccoon. "Thanks for the assistance."

Not far off was Shikamaru, whose shadow retracted back to him. "Thanks aren't needed. Just don't ask me to do that again. Took everything I could and I was only able to slow it down." His struggle was more event as he had a labored breath. "At least it was worth it."

No sooner were those words that Shukaku destroyed the clones and collected the nearby sand to reconstruct a new limb. Having regained its lost appendage, the biju raised it over its head. Bringing it back down a wave of demonic chakra enforced wind was sent at the opposition.

It was coming toward them at such speed that it would be impossible for them to get away. Before hitting though, another wind based attack collided with the oncoming one. They weren't strong enough to stop it but were strong enough to divert it harmlessly elsewhere.

"We made it." From the opposite side of the commotion were Temari and two other Suna shinobi, one of which was carrying a large scroll. "Any later and you would've been dead. Consider yourself thankful."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." grumbled Shikamaru halfheartedly. "Did you bring it?"

The older sister of the Kazekage gave the shadow user a mild glare. "Of course I did." Temari motioned to those that accompanied her. Understanding, the scroll was unrolled on the ground to reveal that inside it was the symbol for the word 'container'.

Doing a few hand signs, the symbol was replaced with a large metal pot that had the symbol for 'seal' carved throughout it. "Only problem is that it'll take sometime to get everything ready. That and assistance will be needed to be prepared."

"As if things weren't difficult enough as they were." Thinking quickly, Shikamaru thought up a strategy. "Hinata, you and Ino help get the sealing ready. Naruto and Kiba, you keep the one-tailed beast occupied while Temari and I will protection for the sealers." There was no arguing the quickly thought up plan. Getting into position they set the plan into motion.

"You think this'll actually work?" questioned Temari. She had her battle fan completely open, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"Who knows." confessed Shikamaru. "If it doesn't then we're all dead. A drag really."

**00000000**

"Fang over Fang!" Spiraling like a drill, Kiba went for one of Shukaku's limbs. Adding to the attack was Akamaru as he had made himself appear like his partner and was using the same attack. The combo move only resulted in minimal success as whatever damage done was quickly repaired. "This is getting us nowhere. How did you beat this thing?"

"Mostly luck." muttered Naruto. Like Kiba, his attacks were proving ineffective. "Also the circumstances were different then before." What made it different couldn't be elaborated on.

Perhaps if he tapped into the fox's chakra would better the odds but that wasn't really an option. Doing so would cause unwanted attention and was something Naruto preferred to avoid. _"Just have to rely on other methods. Let's hope he's cooperative."_ Biting his thumb he drew up a large amount of his chakra. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke appeared that covered the entire area. When the smoke cleared there stood a large toad that was the same height as Shukaku. Standing on top of the toad was Naruto. "Where am I?" bellowed the toad. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry but I need your help, Gamabunta." informed Naruto. He may have summoned him but the blond was careful with what he said as the chief toad wasn't always cooperative. "We're up against a familiar enemy."

Gamabunta quickly understood as he set his sights on Shukaku. "History repeats itself. You're fighting the one-tails only this time without a host. You're more trouble than your worth at times. Consider this another thing to add to the list." Naruto's relief about the cooperation but that was forgotten as he had to hold on tight as the chief toad charged forward.

**00000000**

"What in the world is he thinking?" As she was told, Ino, along with Hinata were assisting in getting the sealing process completed. "Doesn't he realize that he'll cause more trouble for all of us?"

"Naruto knows what he's doing." Hinata defended the actions of her boyfriend. "He's trying to give us enough time to do our part. Let's not waste it." Agreeing, all of them refocused on their task. However, every once and a while, Hinata glanced back, worried about the person she cared for.

**00000000**

"There's no end to this." The statement made by Gamabunta was an understatement. Despite their efforts they were unable to incapacitate Shukaku for a long period of time. Even with Kiba and Akamaru helping here and there wasn't making a major impact. "He's more difficult to deal with than last time. Not sure if the previous method that was used to beat him will work."

Naruto wasn't in favor of that method as henging into the nine-tailed fox would lead to questions being asked and he didn't want to answer. "Then let's go with something that Jiraiya came up with. I'm going to need some oil."

Understanding what he meant, Gamabunta spewed out a blast of oil. When it was halfway to its target, Naruto threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached into the stream. The bomb went off and ignited the oil, causing it to become a stream of fire. It would consume Shukaku as it flailed about. The attack lasted about a minute and when the flames disbursed, it revealed a crystallized biju.

"Not done yet." Going down to a knee on the chief toad's head he channeled his chakra into the summoning. Recognizing what was being attempted, Gamabunta synchronized his chakra with the boy's. "Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu." Again the toad spewed a liquid but this time being water.

Another thing was that the stream was coming at a high velocity. The ending result was the water smashing into the still frozen Shukaku. Still fragile from the fire attack the second attack had more impact as it cause the biju to crack and shatter into dozens of pieces.

"You did it." shouted an excited Kiba. His excitement was shared by everyone there. "You stop it."

"For the moment." corrected Naruto who was slightly winded from using so much chakra. What he said became clear as slowly the sand began to come together again. "It's reconstructing itself." That wasn't good considering that he didn't have enough chakra to do any jutsus that could do significant damage. "Haven't you guys finished yet?"

"We're almost there." shouted Ino as her group worked on preparing the sealing. "Until then, get off our backs." The wait wouldn't be long as soon the process was completed.

Now ready, the two Suna shinobi simultaneously performed a set of hand signs that ended with them slamming their hands onto the scroll. The seals on the scroll lit up and traveled to the pot as it also reacted. Another thing that was responding was the reconstructing parts of Shukaku. It had gotten rid of the crystallization and had mostly returned to its previous stature.

As if drawn in like a magnet, the biju was being sucked into the pot. Realizing what was going on, Shukaku struggled against the pull, resisting something that had happen before. Try as it might it was impossible to escape as slowly the tailed beast was drawn into the pot.

Before completely going away, it flailed its claws at those trying to continaing it. Hinata and the Suna shinobi were able to get out of harmm's way but Ino wasn't as fortunate as she lost her footing. She would've been torn apart if she hadn't been pulled to safety. Seonds later the rest of Shukaku was pulled into the pot. The lid was quickly placed and the seals glowed brighter before dulling.

"Is it over?" The question from Shikamaru was one that was shared by everyone. Another thing they shared was them hoping that was the case.

"It is." assured Temari. "That method was the same one that was used to seal the biju before attempting to put into a person." It wasn't information that she was proud of but helped to reassure her proclamation.

"Hear that, Gamabunta? We did it." Naruto showed his appreciation by patting the toad's head. "Good thing you followed my lead."

"Don't be so cocky, kid." the boss summoning argued. "You were merely lucky. One other thing..." All of a sudden, Gamabunta's tongue wrapped itself around Naruto and lifted him into the air. "How dare you summon me, an amphibian, in a desert. That can't go unpunished." With a flick of the tongue, Gamabunta sent the blond flying. Having done what he wanted, the chief toad returned to where he came from.

All the while, Naruto was unable to stop his decent as he crashed onto a large mount of sand. It may of cushion his fall but he still came down with a thud. Concerned, Hinata hurried to check on his condition.

**00000000**

"Ah, that's what I needed." After the whole fiasco with the one-tailed biju, those involved had scattered to do their own thing. For Ino that was taking a bath to get rid of all the sand that cumulated on her body. It was now night and the mind walker planned to go to her room and rest up for the trip back to Konoha.

That would be delayed though as standing by the door to her room was Kiba. Eye contact was made and the awkwardness between them resurfaced. "Hello."

"Hey." Kiba returned but not in his usual brash manner. "Came to see if you were all right after what happened today."

"I'm okay. I've been meaning to say thanks for saving me from getting torn up." Ino couldn't help berating herself for acting the way she was. "Listen, Kiba. We need to deal with what's going on between us. It's going to cause problems."

The Inuzuka let out a drawn out sigh as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah I know. People have already started to notice. Things will only get worse." His frustration about the situation was evident. "Don't know why this is so difficult. I mean we were drunk and…slept together. Not like it's going to happen again right?"

"Right." Ino hastily agreed. "We'll never speak of it again." She started for her room again and just as she reached for the doorknob her hand made contact with Kiba's.

They said nothing as they stared at one another. All of a sudden they were making out with a passion. After a while they separated and tried to regain their breaths. "Maybe one more moment of lapsed judgment before we forget any of it happened?"

"One more won't hurt." Again they started making out while stumbling into the room. "Have to say, you might be bitchy at times but you're still good looking."

Kiba's remark caused Ino to stop what they were doing. "Bitchy? I might be considered a bitch but tonight, you're _my_ bitch." She then pushed the surprised Inuzuka onto the bed before joining him.

**00000000**

"Thank goodness that's over with." It was the day after dealing with the situation in Suna and the Konoha group was making their way back home. "Troublesome doesn't even begin to describe how that mission turned out."

"Quit complaining." voiced Naruto. Fortunately he hadn't gotten seriously injured from being tossed by Gamabunta although he was immobile for a few hours. "You're just upset that you couldn't spend more time with a certain female wind user." Shikamaru didn't make any retort but he could be heard muttering a few choice words. "Mission was completed and we'll be back at the village shortly. I for one can't wait to get back and enjoy some leisure time."

Hinata had an idea what her boyfriend was alluding to and it caused her to blush. The suspicions would be confirmed as he gave her a look that hid nothing. That resulted in the Hyuga girl to become flustered as vivid images appeared in her mind. _"Naruto has definitely rubbed off on me. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."_

"Keep whatever perverted thoughts to yourself." exclaimed Ino. Surprisingly she was ridding on top of Akamaru as they headed back to Konoha. "You're in the presence of women so be civilized."

Naruto refrained from saying any remark as it would've led to more trouble than it was worth. Still something was bothering him. "Been meaning to ask, why is she being allowed to ride Akamaru?"

The question was directed toward Kiba who was moving along side his partner. "What can I say? She wouldn't stop bitching." To the shock of those there, Ino didn't get angry. Instead she let out a smirk.

* * *

You're probably wondering why I did the whole thing with Kiba and Ino. Honestly, it was just something I came up with when I had them little inebriated in one of the previous chapters. Much like the other relationships in this story, it won't be heavily mentioned or shown but don't be surprise if you saw it again down the road.

This'll very likely be the last chapter I'll be posting for this year. Next one will be out sometime in the first two weeks of next year. Until then, please leave a review as I would like to hear what you guys have to say about this story has gone. See ya in 2013 and I hope you have a fun and safe holiday.


	9. Prophecy

Right off, I hope all of you have had a good 2013 so far and continues. Decided with the new year I'll go ahead and post up my first chapter of this year. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Prophecy

"This is nice." Under the shade of a tree Naruto enjoyed the scenery before him. "We needed this."

"Couldn't agree more." added Hinata. She was underneath the same tree but instead of leaning against the trunk, she was leaning against her boyfriend's body. "We've gone through so much lately that we needed to take time to unwind."

"And having a date with a beautiful girl is a good way to do so." Naruto's remark got the desired reaction as Hinata's face became red. "You truly are an extraordinary young woman. There aren't many who would stay beside me after what they learned and encountered. You help keep me from becoming the monster that people claim that I am. Couldn't imagine how I'd be without you in my life."

Hinata wasn't able to respond. The words that were spoken had touched her so much that she couldn't formulate the right words. Unable to come up with the words she instead showed her appreciation by leaning in and instigated a kiss that was quickly returned by Naruto.

Soon the couple was so focused on what they were doing that they failed to notice that they weren't in the same place as before. They were now in a lavish place where the plant life, mostly uncommon in most places, towered over them and a large waterfall that flowed freely nearby. One other thing that stood out was the giant statues that resembled some creature.

"I've never seen anything like this before." exclaimed Hinata. By her expression she was amazed by what she was seeing. "What is this place?"

"Myobokuzan." murmured Naruto. He didn't seem that unfamiliar by the surroundings. "I came here with Jiraiya a few times when I was gone from Konoha." he clarified. "Only a few can get us here like they did." Any further explanation was halted as a large orange and blue toad with a blue vest appeared before the couple. "Hello Gamakichi. I take it that you were the one that brought us here."

"You got it." confirmed the toad. "However, I was just summoning you. The two of you must've been really close for your girlfriend to be brought along." Gamakichi's underline meaning didn't go unnoticed as both Naruto and Hinata became flustered. "We should get going. The elders need to meet with you."

Following the toad they made their way to their destination. Along the way, Hinata continued to take in her surroundings. "This place is amazing. I didn't know such a place existed."

"Not many do." clarified Naruto. "It would take someone months to get here and only if they knew how to get here. If you signed the toad summoning contract you can arrive here almost instantly." Hinata's expression indicated that she wasn't completely clear on what was said. "Myobokuzan is the place where the summoning toads live." That answer wasn't one that she expected.

Was not long after they arrived at a large shrine that had an equally large entrance way. Also there were two smaller sized toads standing in front. One was purple and green while the other was entirely green with a tuff of gray hair and bushy eyebrows. Both of them were wearing faded black cloaks.

"Naruto, good to see you." greeted the male toad. "Glad to see that you were able to come here."

"Especially seeing as how I had no choice in the matter, Fukasaku." Naruto shot back offhandedly. He wasn't trying to be rude as he didn't see the point in beating around the bush. "Don't get me wrong. It's good to see you guys but you wouldn't have brought me here unless it was important."

"As you wish." gave in Fukasaku. "However, it'll take some time to discuss this. Shima, please entertain lady Hinata while we're busy." he instructed to his wife. "Show her around and maybe something to eat." The last suggestion made Naruto slightly ill as he had not so fawn memories of the aforementioned food.

"All right dear. Come along, young one." Shima started to leave with Gamakichi following. Hinata would join them shortly after saying goodbye to her boyfriend, who warned her in accepting any food that was offered.

"So, I was told that you needed to talk to me about something. Mind shedding some light on what that might be?" The mystery had peeked Naruto's interest.

"It wasn't I who requested your presence." enlightened Fukasaku. "The one who wished to see you was the Great Toad Sage." Interest only grew for the blond at that revelation. "We should get going. We've made him wait long enough."

Entering the shrine they walked into an even larger room where a toad that was slight smaller than Gamabunta was sitting on a throne. He seemed to be of old age as his face was wrinkled and their skin was a faded brown. There was a beaded necklace and the largest bead having an engraving of the word 'toad' in kanji.

"Lord Sage, I present to you Naruto."

The giant toad just sat there for a while and it was thought that he might've not heard them. He would finally show a reaction as he glanced down at the two. "Who?"

Stopping himself from stumbling over from the question, Naruto stared back up at the amphibian. _"This is the Great Toad Sage?"_

Wanting to recover from the blunder, Fukasaku tried to move things along. "Naruto Uzumaki, the apprentice of Jiraiya. He's here because you had something important to tell him."

Again there was a delayed reaction from the sage but luckily the wait wasn't long. "Ah, I remember. You have my condolences about Jiraiya's death." His sincerity was appreciated. "You were asked here because a prophecy concerning you was foretold."

"A prophecy?" Naruto repeated with uncertainty. "Are you sure that it was just an early sign of Altimers?"

"Show some respect." reprimanded Fuksaku. "The Great Toad Sage's prophecies are widely revered. It was he who foretold the one that Jiraiya followed through during his fight with Pain. The same one that he deduced tat centered on you."

That halted any remark that Naruto might've came up with. "What's this prophecy?"

"**The child, who balances between human and demon, will encounter the one with red eyes. They will battle and he will fall. Destruction and carnage will ensue and amongst it, a protector will rise and being hope to those in despair."**

Silence developed over the room as they digeste3d what was said. "The prophecies shouldn't be taken completely at face value." Fukasaku quickly spoke up. "They could be interpreted in a variety of ways."

"Or they could turn out exactly as they're stated." proclaimed Naruto solemnly. "I'm no expert when it comes to prophecies but by the sounds of it I'm likely to die. Apparently it'll be sooner rather than later." Letting out a hollowed breath he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, at least I'll go out in an awesome way." The reaction wasn't one that was expected. "So, if there's nothing else I'm going to find my girlfriend and go home."

Leaving the shrine he soon found who he was looking for and had to chuckle as Hinata was politely turning down Shima's offer of having something to eat. The two of them stayed around in Myobokuzan for a while and talked about a variety of things. Naruto was even offered the opportunity to learn sage jutsu but declined as he couldn't risk what could happen in Konoha if he was gone for a significant amount of time.

By the time the two of them return to Konoha it was late and the couple had returned to their home. "Today turned out to be quite interesting." confessed Hinata. "Things were enjoyable even if some of it wasn't originally planned."

"Yeah, sorry about that." apologized Naruto. "I know that it was supposed to be a simple date and it ended up being more."

"That's all right." Hinata waved off. "I've come to understand that when you're involved 'simple' doesn't usually happen. Besides, it helps to keep our relationship from becoming stale." A kiss was shared by the couple as they agreed on the previous statement. "By the way, what was the meeting about? Must've been important if they summoned you in the way they did."

"They just offered to teach me some techniques that they taught to Jiraiya. I appreciated the offer but I had to decline." informed Naruto. "Everything's okay Hinata. No need to worry." The excuse did the trick as she let the subject drop and went to her room to change.

"_**Shouldn't you tell her the truth?"**_ Kyuubi inquired. The demon fox had been strangely quiet lately and asking that question all of a sudden was a shock. _**"She deserves to know."**_

Now alone, Naruto dropped the act and became serious. _"Yes she does. But I can't bring myself to tell her. She'll worry herself about something that could likely not happen."_

"_**Do as you wish."**_ gave in Kyuubi. **_"For your sake you better hope that this won't be something that you'll regret."_** Naruto didn't respond and hope that he wouldn't have regrets.

* * *

As you can can tell this chapter was mostly to lead things that I have planned down later on. Whether I'm going to go through with the whole prophecy will have to be a wait and see. Already got a way to use it but that's not happening for the next couple of chapters.

Will try to update again early next month. More than half of this story is done with it and the series is coming to an end as well. Hope to keep the quality going until the end. See ya later.


	10. Connection

Getting near to the end of the story and I hoping to do a good job in leading to it. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Connection

Entering his home, Kakashi let out a sigh of exhaustion. He had just returned from a high-strung mission and it had taken its toll on him. All he wanted was to get cleaned up and go to bed.

That wouldn't happen though as he stood there. "You might as well show yourself. I'm not in the mood to play games." Soon the sound of footsteps was heard. Turning to the sound, Kakashi glared at the person. "What are you doing here?"

Emerging from the shadows was Danzo along with two ROOT agents. "I merely wish to discuss something with you. You might find it very beneficial."

"Are you serious? There's nothing that I wish to discuss with you." The urge to apprehend the warmonger returned for Kakashi but refrained from doing so since he wasn't sure that he would avoid being overtaken by the two ROOT members. _"Also no telling whether there isn't any others hidden."_

"Now don't be so quick to judge." Danzo motioned over to one of his men who reached into their coat. Instead of reaching for a weapon, they pulled out a large sealed envelope. With a flick of the wrist it was thrown toward Kakashi who caught it without looking.

Cautiously he opened the envelope and was caught off guard by what the contents were. "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

"As I said, we have much to discuss."

**00000000**

"Anyone want any refills?" Getting the ones that accepted the offer the waiter went to fill out the orders.

"Now this is the way to spend a night." declared Kin. "Having drinks with friends." The friends that she was referring to were the female members of the teams Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Anko. Wasn't planned it advanced but after meeting with each other by chance it was decided to make a night out of it.

"Is there another reason for the sudden urge for this get-together? Problems with your newfound married life?" inquired Sakura. The question may have been somewhat of a personal one but since the two had gotten close since becoming teammates that gave the pink haired girl a little leeway.

"Actually, they've been going great." Kin quickly stated. "We've been enjoying that we're able to have between missions. But he was beginning the whole 'flames of youth' shtick and I had to get away before he asked me to join him to exhibit such youthfulness." She stopped for a moment to take another sip on her drink. "I love Lee but his enthusiasm can be grating."

"At least you're able to see him are a somewhat regular bases." Sakura calmly disputed. "Haku and I haven't been able to see one another with everything going on. Long distance relationships are bothersome as people say they are."

"Ah, is forehead not getting enough loving?" Ino taunted. The two may had restored their previous dissolved friendship but it didn't stop the occasional tease from been thrown.

Instead of losing her cool, Sakura gave a conniving smile. "That's a lot coming from you. After all, haven't you and Kiba been going at it like two dogs in heat?" The remark caused Ino to briefly choke on her drink. Recovering she gave the pink haired girl a glare.

Watching this all go on, Tenten let out a sigh. "Look at those two. They're acting like a couple of kids." she whispered to the person beside her. "It's a surprise that either of them is in any kind of relationship. You may have the most normal relationship out of everyone, Hinata."

Hearing the caparison caused the Hyuga girl to become embarrassed. "It's not all perfect. Naruto has his corks." Hinata wasn't specific on what those 'corks' were as it would lead to problems that weren't needed at the moment.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen him around lately. Where did he go?" Tenten thought that if anyone would know the answer would be the teammates and girlfriend of the blond in question.

"He's busy taking care of a few things." Hinata quickly thought up. "No need to worry. He should be all right."

**00000000**

On the other side of Konoha, Naruto was doing one of his usual patrols as Fox. So far nothing occurred. _"Looks like a slow night. Maybe I'll be able to call it a day."_ Fox was about to head home when he noticed where he was.

Going in the opposite direction he made his way to the memorial stone that had the names of all those who died in duty. One name in particular caught his eye as he traced his fingers over it. It was slightly bigger than the others around but it was likely due to who the name belonged to.

"_You were truly a remarkable man, dad. Wish I had the opportunity to actually get to know you."_ That was something that not many knew that Naruto thought about. He'd heard stories about his parents from Jiraiya, Tsunade and a variety of people. Didn't stop him from wondering how it would've been had they been able to raise him.

His internal thinking would be ended when he detected the presence of someone in the surrounding area. "All right, show yourself." There wasn't any response to the instruction. "You might as well come out. I'm too old to be playing hide-in-seek."

"Not surprising that you noticed me." Stepping into the open was Kakashi. "You wouldn't have avoided being found out all this time if you weren't aware of your surroundings." There was something off about the jonin as he wasn't acting his usual standoffish way.

"Is there something you wanted or is this just a case of a coincidental meeting?" Fox didn't want to deal with the copycat shinobi but kept his emotions in check. Something might accidentally slip out if he lost his cool.

"Four years. All that time you've acted as Konoha's protector. But there's more, isn't there?" As Kakashi spoke there was a slight edge to his voice. "You're hiding something more than who you are. Something that's more dangerous."

The whole situation was becoming one that Fox didn't want to have a part in and indicated it by waving it off. "Listen, I don't know what your deal is and I could careless. I'm leaving." He took about two steps before he was stopped when a kunai was thrown at his feet.

"I know the truth." informed Kakashi. Although he had his back to him, Fox had his full attention on what was being discussed. "I know that you hold the nine-tailed fox within you."

"And how did you come to such a conclusion?" Fox kept up with the nonchalant attitude. He'd hoped that by keeping the conversation going he would learn what else the jonin might've discovered.

"Wasn't hard to figure out when you put the pieces together." Kakashi stated. "The feel of your chakra is similar to what the demon fox emitted when he attacked Konoha. Those who were there are mostly dead but the ones that are still alive have verified the claim. Given that and you being human, it's safe to deduce that you're a jinchuriki."

"Never was a fan of that term." Peering over his shoulder, Fox gave an irritated stare. "Are you prejudiced against those who are considered 'inhuman'?" Slowly he was losing restraint that he had on his emotions.

"On the contrary, it wouldn't matter. What does matter is what your involvement in the deaths of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina." Fox couldn't even hide his shocked at being asked such a question. "It has been discovered that it was because of the nine-tails that their deaths occurred."

Composing himself, Fox tried to getting the situation back on even footing. "You're assuming some dubious theories. Perhaps you should stop before you go too far." Again he started to leave.

"Explain then why the Akatsuki killed them." The demanding of an explanation once more caused Fox to stop. "The identity of those responsible for the deaths of the Fourth and his wife was never discovered but apparently they were the ones behind it. Your demon should be able to collaborate what I just said."

"Whatever goes on between me and my tenant is none of your concern. As I know, it was you prying into another person's life that led to your team being broken up." Fox's remark got a response out of the jonin as he became more annoyed. "This conversation has gone on long enough. I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere." declared Kakashi. He reinforced that declaration by getting a firm hold of his shoulder. "Until my questions are answered you're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that." In one swift move Fox got free of the jonin's grasp and created distance between the two of them. "Guess you're not going to let me go quietly, are you? Have it your way." Dropping two smoke bombs he used the cover to make a hasty escape

Fox got about a half a mile away before he had to avoid being hit by a pair of kunais. In a tree not far away was Kakashi who had another kunai ready to throw. "I thought it was clear that you weren't going anywhere until you answer my questions." His seriousness was even more evident as he already uncovered his Sharingan.

"Don't remember agreeing to that." A kunai of his own was thrown it was avoided as Kakashi simply tilted his sideways and let it hit the tree that he was in. Even though he missed hitting his adversary, Fox had a smirk on his face.

The reason was quickly understood as Kakashi looked back and saw that in the loop of the kunai was a small ball that exploded in a flash of blinding light. When the brightness faded everything was pretty much the same except that instead of one Fox, there were now four. Without a word all four went off in separate directions.

"_**What are you doing?"**_ inquired Kyuubi. _**"Why don't you just fight him instead of running away? I thought you were all right to fight the jonin."**_

"_Believe me, I wouldn't mind fighting him. But things are now complicated."_ enlightened Naruto to demonic tenant. _"Kakashi can't discover that Fox and Naruto are one and the same. To do that, Fox can't do an attack that Naruto specifically does. Need to be creative here."_ As he tried to think of a plan he detected that all three of his shadow clones were destroyed. What was even more surprising was that they were taken out almost at the same time.

"_That's not possible."_ declared Fox to himself. _"Those couldn't have been destroyed so quickly together."_ His confusion would be short-lived as he stopped in a clearing. "So you used the shadow clone jutsu as well." Again not that far away from Fox was Kakashi.

"Seemed like the most fitting way to resolve the problem." Kakashi remarked offhandedly. "Speaking of which, it's interesting that you would know such a unique jutsu. How did you come across such a technique?"

"Sorry, trade secret." What followed was a series of hand seals before Fox placed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Inescapable Hell Jutsu." The ground beneath Kakashi began to give way and he started to sink. _"No one has seen Naruto use this jutsu before so it shouldn't lead to any suspicions. Need to be careful. Have to do just enough to immobilize him." _

The jutsu continued to where the jonin was more than halfway submerged. Before it could be the whole body, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"Fuck. It was a shadow clone the whole time."_ His dismay would be forgotten as two hands came from the ground underneath him and grabbed his ankles. Before Fox could do anything he was pulled into the ground to where his entire body from the neck down was submerged.

Emerging from the ground nearby was Kakashi. "Nice try. That wasn't a jutsu I expected you to use." He got closer to his captive but kept a safe distance just in case. "Unfortunately you were too quick to assume victory."

Fox struggled to get himself free but it was all in vain. Suddenly, a devious smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps you should take your advice." Without warning the ground around the demon host started to crack before practically exploding, freeing Fox.

"You should've made sure that I couldn't move." The actual way he escaped would remain secret as he used a Wind Edge to break through the earth. Fortunately it was discontinued before it was noticed.

Although Fox managed to get free, it came at a price. "That last move took more out of my than I thought. I won't be able to stay in this form for much longer. Need to end this fast." Unable to go with any of his usual methods he had to improvise. Again Fox used a flash grenade as he threw it to the ground and caused another flash of light.

The impaired vision would be temporary and surprisingly Fox was standing in the same place before the flash. "Follow the leader." Without another word he took off and despite not knowing what to make of it, Kakashi followed. The chase wouldn't last long as Fox would suddenly come to a stop several feet away from the jonin. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

No immediate response came from Kakashi as he stood there and observed the situation. In-between them the ground was slightly disturbed. As though something was being attempted to be hidden. This proved to be accurate as he took out a shuriken and casually tossed it in that spot. When it dropped the ground collapsed and revealed a deep pit.

As soon as that was discovered, Fox reacted by quickly throwing a kunai that narrowly missed hitting the jonin's legs. Jumping back before getting hit, Kakashi was surprised as the ground he was standing on also crumbled and he fell into another pit. _"He used the first one to deceive me and get me to the actual trap."_ The copycat's assessment would only continue as he noticed that there were paper bombs throughout the pit. Seconds later the bombs went off, consuming the entire pit with flames.

"_Maybe I went a little too far with that last attack."_ presumed Fox. _"Hopefully he's still alive, albeit unconscious."_ Slowly he made his over to the edge of the pit and cursed when it was discovered that instead of a burned up jonin, there was a charred up log. _"A substitution?"_

Before he could fully comprehend what happen, the muffled sound of chirping was heard. Acting on instinct alone Fox backed away just as Kakashi came out of the ground. Although he managed to avoid the main attack, his shoulder got cut and due to the nature of the attack got electrocuted from the discharged. _"Damn Chidori."_

The move in question was still active in Kakashi's hand but was already starting to fizzle out. _"If only I could use my wind jutsus. They would neutralize those lightning based ones."_ The aftereffects from the Chidori had mostly faded although Fox's body did still felt a bit numb.

"_**Go ahead and use them. Just know that'll likely lead to your secret being discovered."**_ reinstated Kyuubi of the consequences. _**"Besides, you're not really capable of performing any of your high leveled jutsus."**_ What was stated was immediately understood as Fox could feel that he was reaching his limit in his current form. _**"You'll likely only have a few minutes left."**_

Fox recognized that when he reached his limit he would change back to Naruto he put together his next attack. _"Then I guess I better wrap things up."_

On the other side of the fight, Kakashi was also prepared to continue. At the same time he was evaluating everything that had gone on. _"Knew that this wouldn't go easy but I didn't think it would go like this."_ Much like his adversary, he was trying not to show any of the fatigue that he was feeling. _"Guess nonstop use of the Sharingan and using the Chidori will take their toll on anyone."_

Knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was out of chakra, the copycat shinobi decided to end things. _"Don't have enough chakra to use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Have to go with the next best thing."_ Focusing even more chakra into his hand, Kakashi execute another Chidori. Having achieved the necessary chakra he rushed in.

"_Here we go."_ A short series of hand signs was followed by Fox slamming his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Overturn." A huge stone wall rose from the ground but it wouldn't be alone as soon two more walls would position themselves behind the first one.

Due to the new obstacle, Fox couldn't see his opponent but judging by the sound of the Chidori, he was still come straight at him. _"That's right. Come after me."_

Even with the new obstacles in his path, Kakashi continued to charged forward as suddenly having to go around would possibly leave him more open for a surprise attack. _"Straight forward method it is."_ With Chidori empowered hand, the jonin went through the stone walls in quick succession until there was just him and his opposition.

The attack was about to stabbed into its intended target but was stopped when Fox grabbed his arm. He was smart enough to avoid any part of his body to avoid being electrocuted by the lightning. "It would be nearly possible to avoid your attack. Only thing I could do is hope that I would be able to grab you arm before it was too late. Luckily I was fast enough."

Recovering from the unexpected maneuver, Kakashi tried to back away but was unable to free himself from Fox's grip. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and when he saw what it was his surprise only grew. Walking over was another Fox who stood behind the duplicate. . _"He used the wall as cover to replace himself with a clone."_

"Now I'll be going. You can stay here with my shadow clone. To be precise, my _exploding_ shadow clone." Without taking his eyes off of the person before him, Fox started to back away. "Once I'm far enough away, I'll dispel the clone and that'll be the end to this little skirmish of ours."

"You're not going anywhere." Kakashi's declaration didn't make much sense until all of a sudden someone came up behind Fox and got a firm hold of his arm and head. The identity of the person was another Kakashi.

"_He made a shadow clone of his own."_ Try as he might the demon host was unable to break free. The unexpected situation inadvertently caused the Fox clone to loosen his hold of the Chidori empowered hand. What resulted was the lightning attack plunging into the clone and that caused it to explode in a large explosion.

**00000000**

"Are you sure that this is necessary?" At another part of the forest, Sakura was following Hinata as they searched the area. "Doesn't seem like it's needed."

"I'm sure about this." professed the Hyuga. "I got this feeling that something is happening with Naruto." Hinata tried to hide the concern of what might be going on with her boyfriend. "Until I see him I won't feel at ease."

"You two must really love one another." surmised Sakura. The Hyuga must've been really focused on the situation as she didn't react with the usual flustered fashion. "Honestly, I still think that you're worried about nothing." Suddenly a giant explosion occurred nearby. "Then again, I could be wrong."

Hurry over the direction of the explosion the two of them came across a huge dust cloud. It was impossible to see what could be going on within as it was too thick. When it started to disperse, two things were seen on the ground. They would be identified as the down bodies of Fox and Kakashi.

Right away they went over to them. Hinata went over to her boyfriend while Sakura tended to her former sensei. "Are you all right?" asked the concern Hyuga.

Struggling to get to a sitting position, Fox let out a few groans of pain. "I'll live." He saw what was going on across from him. "What about him?"

"He's alive." confirmed Sakura. She was in full medical mode as she used her medical ninjutsu to treat the damage. "There's a good amount of damage but he'll recover, given time." She took her eyes off what she was doing and glanced over to her friend. "Care to explain what the hell happen?"

"Ask him. He was the one that-" Fox's explanation was interrupted as he clutched his body in pain. Hinata asked what was going on but everything she said went on deaf ears. "No. Not now." Try as he might, Fox wasn't able to stop himself as he changed from his demonic form and back to being Naruto. _"I've reached my limit."_

To make the situation even worse, it was then that Kakashi lifted his head and saw what was before him. "N-Naruto? What are you-" Suddenly, it all clicked for the jonin. "It was you? You were Fox all this time?"

Unable to really do anything due to the pain his body was going through, Naruto sneered at him. "So, you finally discovered what I've been hiding." There was no attempt to contain the contempt that he had with the circumstances. "Tell me, was it worth it?" No response was made by Kakashi.

**00000000**

Unaware to all those there what had taken place were witnessed. Those who looked on were in no way friendly associated with any of the ones involved in the scenes before them but they were captivated by what transpired.

"Damn that Kakashi. He failed what he was supposed to do." cursed one of the observers. "Our lord won't be pleased by this news." Looking over to their partner they saw no sign of distress. "What's with you, Dajimu? Aren't you livid at this?"

Keeping most of his attention on the scene before him, Dajimu glanced at the person with him. "Of course I am, Terai but I choose to remain calm. Losing my composure wouldn't do us any good." Recognizing the roundabout insult at his earlier reaction, Terai gave his partner a heated glare but had no affect.

"While the main objective wasn't achieved, it was still successful in another way." Leaving the cryptic meaning to himself Dajimu started to formulate something in his head. "However, it might be wise to complete the original purpose of this operation."

What that meant became clear as he started doing a group of hand signs. "Earth Style: Rock Spike Jutsu." From the ground several stone spikes burst out of the ground and went straight for Naruto. Due to his body still haven't recovered by the forced transformation the blond was incapable of getting out of the way.

Just before they were going stab into Naruto, someone got in-between them and incepted the attack. When it was all over it was revealed that Kakashi had took all of the stone spikes to where he resembled a human pincushion. Wasn't surprisingly that the jonin collapsed to the ground. Recovering from the shock everyone else there tried to locate the culprit but regrettably there was no indicate on who did it.

Getting to more pressing issues, Sakura restarted her medical ninjutsu only this time being more frantic at dealing with the newfound injuries. _"This is bad. There's too much for me to handle given the damage."_ Even with those hindrances she pushed herself to the limit to treat the person before her.

"How is he?" asked Naruto as he made his way over. Still not having really recovered, Hinata allowed him to lean against her to help get around. No answer was given but the seeing the distraught look on Sakura's face confirmed what he was already speculated.

Surprisingly Kakashi managed to stay consciousness. "Well, this is a surprise. It's almost as if we're having a reunion of sorts." He was trying to play it off but he was clearly in pain.

"There's nothing I can do." Sakura reluctantly declared. "All I can do is take away some of the pain."

"It's all right." Kakashi brushed off. "I knew that this would happen when I acted. No need for you to be upset. I have no doubt that you'll become an even greater medical specialist than Tsunade." All that was given as a reply from Sakura was her trying to contain the tears in her eyes from spilling out.

Shifting his attention from one student to the other, Kakashi looked over to Naruto. Nothing was said as they stared at one another as if searching for something. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Constantly I pried into your personal life even after repeatedly being told not to. I should've stood back and done what I could to show that you could trust me. Perhaps I had this coming."

"I wouldn't go that far." Naruto disputed. "While I greatly hated your continuous prying, I never wished for this to happen." Feeling that he had recovered enough he separated himself from Hinata and took a step closer. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps if you didn't push it things would've been different." While talking Naruto maintained a calm tone and didn't show any type of emotion.

"When this first started to happen, there was a time that I considered telling you. Probably I thought that since you and my father were close to one another you wouldn't be so quick to judge me." Both Hinata and Sakura said nothing as they knew that this was something that needed to be said.

"In spite of everything that happened, you willing put yourself in harm's way." Going down to a knee, Naruto placed a hand on top of Kakashi's. "Not sure if it means anything but I forgive you for everything that happened."

Hearing that had an impact on the jonin as he gave a smiled that could be seen through his mask. "I'm glad. Now I won't have to worry about going with any regrets." Letting out an exhausted breath he closed his eyes one last time. With that the life of Kakashi Hatake had come to an end.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"So this is where you've been." Walking over Hinata made her way over to Naruto. The cause for the meeting was that the blond was standing by the memorial stone that Konoha had to honor those who had passed on. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Can you be so sure?" Naruto questioned in a down tone. "My parents, Jiraiya and now Kakashi have died. They died because of me and this demon inside of me."

"That's not true." Hinata quickly disputed with conviction. "They died because they realize how important you'll become. Each of them cared about you and did what they could so that you can live on. To think otherwise would dishonor their sacrifices." Softening up a bit she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I'm also thankful because it means that I have you in my life."

That seemed to help diminish the burden that Naruto had been feeling as he gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Hinata. That helped." Returning the sign of affection he gave his girlfriend a hug of his own. "Let's go home." Walking off hand in hand the couple walked off and toward whatever lay ahead.

* * *

That probably came as a surprise. To be honest, I didn't plan on killing him off but as things went on and wanting to do some "shocking" things with reason I decided to do this.

Only have a few chapters left before this story/series comes to an end. Hope to continue doing a good job up to the end. Look for the next update within a month's time.


	11. Showdown

Near the end guys. Here's what this story has led to. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Showdown

"What do you want?" In a large dimly lit room an individual was going through a series of moves but stopped when someone entered the scene.

The outburst didn't seem to faze the newcomer as they stood there stoically. "What we've been waiting for has arrived. Are you prepared for what needs to be done?" A sinister smile was the only reply that was given.

**00000000**

"That should do for today." In the back of her home, Hinata had just concluded a training session. Since there wasn't anyone to train with she used a water clone. Gave her someone to spar with and allowed her to further master her latest jutsu. Now that the training was done, Hinata went in to freshen up.

"_I hope Naruto gets back from seeing the Hokage soon. We can go out to eat instead of having to cook something."_ Hinata was surprised when she realized that she so casually suggested going on a date with her boyfriend. Just the thought would've caused the Hyuga girl to become completely flustered when she was younger.

Hinata's moment of self-realization was forgotten when she heard the front door being opened. "Naruto, is that you? How did your meeting go?" She went to meet the person but stopped short when she saw who it was. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" No answer was given as the individuals started to make their way toward the Hyuga.

Getting a bad feeling, Hinata began to backpedal. "Again I ask. Who are you and why are you here?" Again there was no answer and while Hinata tried not to show it, she stared to get concern.

**00000000**

"A storm's approaching."

"Really? The weather reports said it was going to be sunny days." Naruto's attempt at a joke didn't go well as Tsunade sent him a harsh stare. "Sorry."

They were in the Hokage's office to discuss a few things. "Things are coming to ahead. The conflict that's going on within the village is getting out of hand. Both sides have sustained causalities and they'll continue to rise if this keeps up. A resolution needs to be found."

"That's easier said than done." Naruto voiced up. "Locating where Danzo has been commanding his men has gone nowhere and apprehending ROOT agents hasn't worked either."

Feeling even more frustrated about the situation, Tsunade reached into one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out a large bottle of sake. Shizune was doing rounds at the hospital and the fellow blond showed no signs of stopping her so she took the opportunity to relieve some tension.

"Those damn seals that were placed on their tongues. Can't get any info out of the ones we've captured without causing them to die. If Jiraiya was-" The unintentional mentioning of the dead sannin caused everything to momentarily come to a halt.

"I haven't had much luck with my own search." Naruto quickly tried to get things back on track. "No matter how many clones I use I can't find where Danzo and his followers are hiding." Running a hand through his hair he got to another topic. "Besides, complaining about a variety of things, was there another reason why you wanted to see me?"

Tsunade said nothing as she thought on how she was going to explain. "A lot has happen within the last year. Sasuke being captured and executed, wiping out the Akatsuki and even two of the sannin has been killed." Naruto said nothing as he was wondering where this conversation was going. "My tenure as Hokage will come to an end sooner than later. Deciding on who'll be my successor has become more imperative."

"A good idea." acknowledged Naruto. "Got any candidates?" An answer was given when Tsunade gave him a knowing look. "No, no. Not going to happen. There's no way that I'm a possible candidate." Despite the dispute, the Hokage didn't accept it. "There must be others who are more qualified."

"Perhaps there are. However, what is needed is a Hokage from your generation who'll do what is right, who knows what it takes to protect Konoha and won't allow themselves to be pushed around by those in the council." As she explained, a mischievous smile showed itself. "Feels right in a way that the son following in his father's footsteps."

Naruto sat in his seat, allowing everything that was said to be processed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Clearly Tsunade wasn't going to give up. Reaching over he grabbed the shake bottle and gulped down a few mouthfuls of the liquid. "Can I at least have time to think it over?" Having no problem she conceded to the request.

After another hour Naruto finally left the meeting. Not feeling up to do anything else, he decided to head straight home. Maybe hearing what Hinata thought about the proposition would help him to come to a conclusion.

Didn't take long for him to reach his destination but felt that something was off. The entire house was completely dark as none of the lights were on. Knowing that Hinata should've been already home only made things even more suspicious.

Cautiously he made his way over and discovered that the front door was already open. Becoming concern, Naruto pulled out a kunai before going in. Right away he saw that the place was a wreck as furniture was tossed about and there were signs that the place had been searched.

"Hinata, are you here?" questioned Naruto, careful of a potential surprise attack. When no reply was given it didn't help put the uneasiness that he was feeling. "Hinata? …Hinata?! …HINATA?!" Doing a quick search Naruto didn't find the Hyuga girl but to his dismay he found her jacket, all torn up.

Not liking the discovery he headed for the door to alert to what had happen. Naruto was about to leave when something caught his eye. Stuck to the inside part of the door by a shuriken was what appeared to be a note. Ripping it off Naruto read what was written. Once done he crushed the paper in his hand.

**00000000**

Hidden underneath Konoha there was a vase amount of tunnels. They lead throughout the village and could allow a person to get around without being noticed. Such a moment was happening as walking through one of the many tunnels was Naruto Uzumaki.

He went through the virtual maze until he reached a four way pathway that was in the middle of a towering cavern. "Good to see you showed." Stepping out of the shadows was the leader of ROOT, Danzo. Along with him were some of his followers who were prepared to strike at a moment's notice. "You followed directions well."

"Like I had much of a choice." retorted Naruto. He was attempting to hide the contempt he had for the warmonger but was finding it difficult. "Must admit that this was quite an idea you came up with. With everyone searching for you, you're hiding right under their noses."

"It's a strategy that has proven effective in many battles." acknowledged Danzo. "Only appropriate since we're the roots that strengthen the tree that is Konoha."

"Who are you trying to kid? You're just twisting things around to make it sound like what you're doing is some noble quest. That's a bunch of shit." The disparaging remarks by Naruto didn't sit well with the ROOT agents as they were going to retaliate but was halted by a single hand motion by their leader. "Let's cut the crap. What do you want?"

For a bit there was just a tense silence and would remain until the war hawk spoke up. "You must realize how someone in your position holds such possibilities. Imagine what you could achieve if it was harnessed?"

"Not this again." muttered Naruto who had no trouble voicing his opinion. "We've gone through this before and I clearly gave my answer. What could possible make you think that I would help you?"

Slowly a small smile appeared on Danzo's face. While he wouldn't admit it but the blond felt a bit unnerved by the expression. "Perhaps you'll reconsider seeing as how we've recently come across some interesting information." Without warning something was thrown and was caught by Naruto.

It was quickly identified as a photo. Closer inspection revealed that the photo was of Naruto partially transferred to Fox. Fortunately the demon host managed to keep his surprise from showing. No point accidentally revealing something due to a slip of the tongue. Better to wait until he understood what was going on.

"While he may not have done what we originally attended, Kakashi was at least able to help discover what you've been keeping secret." You could practically hear the smugness as Danzo spoke. "And what a secret it is. To think that the unknown son of the Fourth Hokage is also Fox, the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Truly was a surprise."

No response was given by Naruto as he bowed his head to where his face was covered by his hair. "Surprise indeed." Slowly he lifted his head back up and stared directly at the warmonger. "Here's another one." In an instant Naruto was in front of Danzo and had his hand firmly around the man's throat. What was more surprising was that he had transformed into Fox.

Seeing the predicament of their leader, the ROOT agents were going to intervene but a feeling of killer intent halted them. "Try anything and I'll rip his throat out." That stopped what lingering thoughts that might've remained. "Now you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right this instant. As it stands, it doesn't look good for you."

Despite his efforts, Danzo couldn't hide his shock. _"He moved faster than I could follow."_ Happen so unexpectedly that he couldn't use his hidden ability. Fortunately he had an alternative solution to his predicament. "Harm me and the one you love will die."

Hearing that caused hesitation in Fox. It only fully hit home when entering the scene was a bound Hinata being shoved forward by more ROOT members. When she saw who was there she tried to run toward him but was stopped by her captors. Understanding what was going on; Fox reluctantly released his hold on the war hawk.

Now no longer being held down, Danzo reestablish his smug front and dusted the dirt off. Wisely he kept his guard up as to avoid being caught again. "Wise move on your part. Let's now get back to why you were asked to be here."

"You should know that the last time someone tried to use Hinata to get to me they met with a gruesome end." Fox made no point hiding his intentions concerning the situation. "Might take a while but I'm sure that I could come up with something suitable for you." He followed the not so subtle threat by flexing his claws.

No reply was given by Danzo. All he did was give a look toward his men. They understood the unspoken command as one of them grabbed Hinata by the hair and pulled her head back, leaving her neck exposed for the kunai placed there. At the same time another ROOT member positioned another kunai toward her heart. The message was clear as Fox stopped what he was doing and changed back to Naruto.

"With all that power at your fingertips, you let yourself to fall prey to the same thing that many have before." berated the warmonger. "You've allowed your emotions to control you. It's resulted in you being in the position that you're now in."

Unable to contain his amusement about the predicament, Danzo let out a conniving smile. "I believe that before we discuss the details on how you'll serve our cause, a demonstration on how to follow commands are in order. Knell and swear allegiance."

Naruto wanted to give a violent response to such a request but hearing his girlfriend letting out a painful gasp stopped such thoughts. Reluctantly he started to go down to a knee. Before he was about to bow his head he glanced over to Hinata. Nothing was said when they made eye contact but seemingly a silent conversation was taking place.

As soon as it started it ended as the blond lowered his head. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, swear…" There was a pause as he truly didn't want to say it. "Swear to…kill you." In quick succession he did a set of hand signs. "Flash Flare." A blinding light consumed the area.

Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto created distance from any of the ROOT members there. He wasn't the only one using this opportunity as Hinata, while still bound, knocked down her captors and used on of their dropped kunais to free herself from her restraints. No longer restrained she went over to her boyfriend.

"Are you all right?" While he was staying on guard, Naruto wanted to know the condition of his girlfriend.

"I'm okay." reassured the Hyuga. Like him, she kept her guard up. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"You shouldn't have needed to be saved in the first place. I'll make it up to you when this is over." There was nothing else said as when the light from the attack began to fade it was discovered that they were surrounded by ROOT.

"I thought you would have finally realized the greater good and join our cause." A disappointed Danzo stated. He stood behind his men and stoically surveyed the scene before him. "Apparently you are a lost cause and should be dealt with accordingly." It was no secret what he meant as both Naruto and Hinata prepared for the fight that was to come.

Before anything could actually happen, the sound of screaming was heard. From the darken hallways two mutilated bodies were thrown near the group. Judging by the wounds both of them was already dead. Now all attention was on who could've been responsible.

"Who's there?" Danzo didn't like this as it was a variable that wasn't taken into account. "I demand that you show yourself this instant."

"You demand?" spoke up the new arrival. They were still in the shadows but the voice confirmed that they were male. "I believe that you're in no position to demand anything."

"_No. Dear God, it can't be."_ Naruto tried to dispute. "There's no way that it can be you."

"You're here as well Naruto?" Slowly the person walked into the light and revealed themselves. As the blond feared, the person turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"How the hell are you here?" Naruto's question was one that everyone there had. "You're supposed to be dead."

Noticing how his appearance had surprised everyone, Sasuke had to smirk smugly. "Apparently you weren't as furrow with examining my supposedly dead body." Further explanation wasn't forthcoming but honestly, there were more pressing matters. "Fortunately all of you are here in one place." Closing his eyes, Sasuke opened them to reveal the dual Mangekyo Sharingan. "Save me the trouble in finding you."

In one motion the ROOT agents went at the Uchiha. Their reasons were jointly shared. They fought to protect their leader, even at the cost of their lives.

Sasuke showed no sign of concern. He actually looked amused. With a smirk he pulled out his katana and in quick succession eliminated all of the opposition. Once done he placed his weapon back into its sheath.

"_He's gotten even faster."_ Naruto recognized. It was difficult for him to keep track of Sasuke's movements. _"Damn it. Could barely keep up with him."_ Despite the trouble he remained on alert in case he and Hinata became the next targets in the onslaught.

Speaking of the Hyuga, she was also trying to keep up with what was going on. But even with the Byakugan she had trouble following along. Given the circumstances only one thing could be done and as much as Naruto hated it, there was no other choice.

"Hinata, we need to get out of here." Just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. Putting that aside he grabbed Hinata's arm and headed for the way that he arrived from. They wouldn't get far as their path was blocked by Sasuke who had the blood of those he just killed splattered over his body.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be with you in a moment." In a flash the Uchiha left them and went after Danzo. Surprisingly the war hawk had made no effort to escape. "Time has come for you to pay, Danzo. My family will finally be avenged."

Brushing off the threat, Danzo maintained a calm composure. "Those are bold words coming from a petulant child. The Uchihas deserved to be eradicated." Much like with Sasuke, he didn't hide the contempt he had for the person before him. "But the time has come for them to be completely wiped them out."

Following that declaration, Danzo started to take out his right arm that was always kept close to his body. Although it was hard to tell but it appeared as though there was something attacked on the limb in question. Before a good look could be had, the arm was suddenly severed from Danzo's body. The cause was quickly determined as not far from the incident was Sasuke with his katana in a post strike position.

"They'll be none of that." declared the Uchiha. "I learned of the secret you had with that arm. Better to get rid of it." To make certain, Sasuke did a quick fire jutsu to incinerate the limb.

All of that was barely registered with the warmonger as Danzo struggled to contain the pain he was experiencing. Despite it all he glared definitely at the person responsible. _"After all that time and effort to prepare, he eliminated any use of the Izanagi."_ With his trump card no longer being an option there was only one choice left.

Danzo reached for the bandages on his face but his remaining arm was grabbed by Sasuke. "You didn't think that I forgot about the stolen Sharingan that you're using. For someone such as you to be in possession of such a thing is disgraceful. Both you and that eye must be removed."

With seemingly savage glee, Sasuke reached forward and plucked the Sharingan out of Danzo's head. Letting go of his opponent for the moment he pulled out a small glass container with a liquid inside. Dropping the acquired eye into the container he put it away before returning his attention on Danzo.

"_I can't die."_ the wounded man proclaimed to himself. All the while he had a hand covering his now empty eye socket but blood still leaked from between his fingers.

So consumed by the pain he failed to notice that Sasuke had closed his right eye and was focusing chakra into his left Mangekeyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." With blood leaking from his eye, a black flame came forth and made contact with fallen war hawk. On reflex Danzo tried to extinguish the flames but all attempts proved futile.

"_This can't be the end. My ambition to make Konoha into the true village that it should be has yet to be fulfilled. It can't end like this."_ Even with the resolve, the black flames soon consumed Danzo to the point that there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of ash.

That now being completed, Sasuke shifted his attention toward Naruto and Hinata. The former teammates gave each other heated glares, not hiding the distain they had for the other. "What's wrong? Upset that I killed all these people?"

"Quite the opposite." corrected Naruto. Whether he did it intentionally or not he positioned himself in front of Hinata. "I was likely going to do that myself. You just saved me the trouble." The mocking was soon gone and became absolute serious. "Don't know how you escaped being executed but you won't be lucky a second time." Taking out two kunais he got ready to fight.

Not showing the slightest bit of concern, Sasuke gave his katana a swipe to remove some of the blood coating it. "Those brave words considering that you're all alone."

Recognizing the insult in the remark, Hinata got angry. She thought about showing the Uchiha to not underestimate her but reconsider. The Hyuga knew that getting involved would only cause a distraction for Naruto, leaving vulnerable him to a possible sneak attack.

Naruto on the other hand, he actually gave a smirk. "You're quick to presume such a thing, Sasuke. Did you really believe that I would come here without alerting the Hokage?" By his expression the Uchiha didn't know what to make of that comment. "Before coming here I used one of my summoning toads to send the Hokage a message. This place should be overrun by ANBU in about another ten minutes."

The revelation didn't sit well with Sasuke but kept it hidden. "Guess I'll just have to kill you before they arrive." Sharingan prepared he readied his katana for battle.

"Get out of here Hinata." Not even looking back, Naruto knew that the girl hadn't done as asked. "I'll be fine. I promise." While still reluctant, Hinata did what was asked of her.

"_**Think this is wise?"**_ Residing within Naruto's subconscious, Kyuubi witnessed what had gone on and had to voice his thoughts. _**"You've already noticed it. Something is different about the Uchiha."**_ Silence was all that his host gave but he clearly was in agreement. _**"Don't do anything foolish. Just hold him back until backup arrives."**_

"_Trust me, I know. That doesn't mean I won't take him out if the opening presents itself."_ This time it was Kyuubi who showed support by remaining silent.

As if being signaled by some unknown source, the two former teammates went at one another. With speed that far surpassed normal standards the two of them clashed. Each of their attacks were being blocked or avoided by the other. Each attempt that was made it was countered by the other.

"Why are you even bothering?" questioned Sasuke while trying to cut of the blond's head. "You'll just be dealt with like in the academy. When are you going to realize that you're outclassed?"

Ducking down to avoid the attempted decapitation, Naruto tried to strike back with one of the kunais he was holding. "Keep talking. You spewed the sane shit when we were younger. All the while you felt insecure about your own strength when compared to your brother."

The remark struck a nerve that apparently still resided within the Uchiha. "That coming from someone I nearly killed." Sasuke followed that by doing a fire jutsu that sent a few fireballs at the opposition.

Naruto responded by doing an earth jutsu that blocked the oncoming attack. "If you're referring to when you attacked me from behind, that's not much to brag about. I survived while you deserted the village." Focusing wind chakra to one of his kunais he created a wind sword. "Wonder what Itachi must be feeling. He risked everything so his brother would be okay. That includes being killed by him. Seeing what you've become, I wonder if he regrets his choice."

Like last time, the comment set Sasuke off. Charging in, he focused lightning into the katana. Both weapons clashed and the wielders struggled to gain control. _"He has the advantage in elemental chakra."_ concluded Sasuke as he slowly started to lose footing. _"Need to switch tactics. I will not be beaten by the likes of him."_

Creating distance between them, Sasuke did another fire jutsu. As Naruto defended himself from the flames the Uchiha came at him again with his lightning empowered katana. _"This is the end. He can't use his wind chakra as it'll cause the flames to spread and consume him. You're no match for me dobe. Never have, never will."_

Again Sasuke tried to cut into his former teammate but unlike before there was no wind based jutsu to block him. His boasting would be premature as the katana was stopped. The method was unexpected as Naruto grabbed the blade. More surprising was that his hands were covered in his own lightning chakra.

Using the opening, Naruto yanked the katana out of its owner's hands and while holding onto the blade he thrust it back to where the hilt hit Sasuke in the throat. Stumbling back he grabbed his throat and tried to regain his breath. Even still he glared heatedly at the blond.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is that all you got?" taunted Naruto but didn't let down his guard. "Apparently you're more talk than action." He tried not to show it but he was struggling. Throughout the fight Naruto was barely able to keep up with the Uchiha's speed. _"Just need to hold out until backup arrives."_

Seething with furious anger, Sasuke forced more chakra out and along with it was a dark ominous feeling. What came next was a sizeable amount of red chakra that took the form of a large transparent humanoid with a demonic, evil-looking appearance. In its left hand was a bow. With the other hand an arrow was formed and was placed along side the bow.

"_**Get out of the way now!"**_ warned a concern Kyuubi. Acting on those words alone, Naruto dove to the side. Mere seconds later, the spot where he had been standing was nothing more than a smoldering crater. _**"That's the Susanoo. It's a technique that only a few Uchihas have been able to use. Add him to the list."**_

"_As if I didn't have enough to worry about."_ muttered Naruto to himself. _"Guess my usual methods won't work here."_ An idea came to the Uzumaki but wasn't a favorable one. _"Don't have much of a choice."_ Creating two shadow clones the three of them started to gather chakra.

Instantly Kyuubi knew what was being attempted. _**"Don't use that technique. It'll leave you too vulnerable if you miss."**_ Those words went on deaf ears as his host continued. _**"Damn it Naruto, listen to me."**_

Still paying no heed to what was said, Naruto completed the technique. Once it was the clones that had assisted went after Sasuke. Surprisingly the Uchiha hadn't attacked during all that time. _"Maybe the Susanoo takes more out of him than he let's on."_

Whether that was the case or not was unknown. It didn't stop him from having the physical form of the technique from attacking as it swiped at the clones. They wouldn't last long but they served their purpose.

"_This can't miss."_ With the attack held over his head, Naruto changed into Fox. "Rasenshuriken." No longer holding it back the concentrated wind chakra attack was thrown. At high velocity it headed straight for Sasuke. _"Come on, hit!"_

The Rasenshuriken would hit but not with its intended target. Getting in the path of the attack was the Susanoo. A brief power struggle occurred but the wind just prevailed and drove itself into the opposing attack. It continued digging in until it expanded outward and completely cut the Susanoo 'body' in half.

The top half fell to the ground before fading away. Apparently what happen to the attack had an affect on its user as Sasuke started to have blood come out of his mouth. What remained of Susanoo retracted itself to where only a few of its ribs remained and were seemingly protecting the Uchiha. "You'll pay for this."

He wasn't the only one who was suffering from what had happened. The Rasenshuriken had taken a lot out of Fox. The toll was so severe that he was forced to change back into Naruto. "Your words hold little value. You'll soon be dead." With another kunai he forced more chakra, most of it being the nine-tailed fox's, out to create a wind sword. "This ends now."

"You're correct." Standing away from the former teammates was another person who was thought to be dead, Madara Uchiha. "This ends." What he said was barely registered with Naruto as he saw that Hinata was in the man's grasp. She wasn't struggling to escape and she had a glazed over look in her eyes.

First thing that came to Naruto was get his girlfriend away but this was predicted by the masked Uchiha. "I would advice against such actions. Otherwise something might happen to the young Hyuga." Getting the not so subtle warning, Naruto stayed where he stood. "There's no need to be concern. She's merely been placed under a trance." To seemingly prove it he stroked his fingers against Hinata's jaw. "She'll remain that way if you cooperate."

It took all the self control Naruto had to keep from going right after Madara. "Don't know how you survived what happened in Ame but you should've stayed away." Tightening his grip on the kunai his chakra furthered the strength his wind attack. "You can forget any type of cooperation happening between us. I rather die."

All of a sudden a blade burst out from Naruto's chest. Blood was already escaping from his new wound and mouth. He glanced back and saw that the perpetrator had been Sasuke with the use of his katana.

"That can be arranged." With seemingly a glee in his eye the Uchiha stabbed him with the remaining fragments of the Susanoo. Having delivering the wanted amount of damage Sasuke released Naruto to crumble to the ground.

Throughout all that, Hinata, still in a trance, had witnessed what had occurred. Apparently seeing that caused her to snap out of it and regained control of her body. Acting without thinking she went with a gentle fist strike that Madara easily evaded. Served its purpose though as Hinata was freed from his grasp and took the opportunity to rush toward Naruto. Sasuke stood by and watched as the Hyuga knelt down beside her boyfriend.

"No, no. Please no." Shaking him she tried to keep him conscious. "Please open your eyes, Naruto."

Hinata's pleas would get through as slowly Naruto opened his eyes and look at her. "Hey. Glad to see that you're back to your old self."

"Don't worry about me." argued Hinata as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Just concentrate on healing up."

Naruto let out a weak chuckle that became a coughing fit due to the blood from his mouth. "Appreciate the reassurance but you need to get out of here Hinata."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're staying here then so am I." Not caring about the blood, Hinata draped herself over Naruto's body.

Having witnessed the entire scene, Sasuke decided to put an end to it. Raising the bloodstained katana over his head he planned to bring it down on the two of them. He was stopped however when Madara grabbed his arm. "Why are you stopping me?"

"You were not supposed to harm the jinchuriki." Madara's anger was apparent in his voice and the tightened his grip on the fellow Uchiha's arm. "Konoha reinforcements will be here soon. We're leaving now."

Yanking his arm free, Sasuke stared at his partner before conceding. As they vanished he looked down at the couple and showed no remorse for what he had done. Soon the only ones there were the Uzumaki and Hyuga.

"Just hang on Naruto. Help will be here and you'll be all right." Hinata was trying to be reassuring.

Staring at her, Naruto smiled. "No point lying Hinata. We both know that it's too late." She was going to argue but was stopped. "I love you, Hinata. I've said it before and each time I've meant it." Naruto's breathing started to become labored and his vision began to dim. With a weak hand he stroked her cheek. "You got to live, Hinata. Do that for me." Closing his eyes his hand fell lifelessly to the ground.

Getting off of him, Hinata looked for any sign of movement but none came. "Please Naruto. Don't go." Her vision started to get blurry as the tears flowed freely but she didn't care. Only thing she noticed was her heart was crumbling as she stared at the lifeless body of the person she loved. "Naruto? …NARUTO!"

* * *

And there you go. With this being the chapter to set up the end I think I did a good job. Will agree that perhaps the dealing with Danzo and ROOT could've been done differently but I felt that it worked as it came out of nowhere.

Next chapter will be out either late this month or early the following one. Until then, see ya.


	12. Resolution

Penultimate chapter to this story is here. Things are coming to a head and you have to find out how it ended. Now as for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 12  
Resolution

"At long last, the day has finally arrived." Miles away from the boundaries of Konoha was Madara Uchiha. "That dreadful village will finally be burned to the ground." His eagerness to fulfill that statement was apparent.

"It would've already begun if you didn't make us wait." retorted Sasuke, standing not far away. The delay clearly annoyed him and had no problem saying so.

"Patience. Preparations were needed before we commenced." What Madara meant was that behind the Uchihas was a small army. More surprising was that they were the members of ROOT.

"To use our clan's bloodline limit in such a manner." The young Uchiha's distain was apparent. "Why bother using such trash? They'll merely get in the way."

"As much as you wish to deny it Sasuke, you can be beaten." A fierce glare was the only response that was given. "Having an entire village's shinobis focused on us would cause a sliver of uncertainty in us achieving our objective. Providing them with some cannon fodder for them to deal with will provide a distraction."

"As long as they don't get my way I could careless what happens to them." declared Sasuke. Refusing to wait any longer he headed toward Konoha. Moments later the controlled ROOT members would follow.

Remaining where he was standing, Madara couldn't contain delight he was feeling. "This shouldn't be long. There main weapon has already been removed." Letting out a small laugh he would disappear from the site.

**00000000**

"No. It can't be." Standing in the hallway of a secluded part of Konoha hospital the members of Team Anko were just informed of the situation that had taken place in the tunnels underneath the village. "It's got to be some kind of trick." determined Sakura, still in denial of what she was just told.

"I wish that was the case." said a disheartened Tsunade. "When we got there it was already too late to do anything. He was too far gone." Even the sannin didn't want to admit it and having to say it out loud left a bad taste in her mouth. "We have to face the reality that Naruto is dead."

"What of his quick healing ability?" Kin inquired. "Shouldn't it have allowed him to recover or at least keep him alive long enough to get treatment?"

"Normally that would be the case but apparently things have changed." By the confused looks on the faces of those there, Tsunade elaborated. "Naruto's healing ability wasn't as quick as it usually was. Apparently it's been going on since the mission with the Akatsuki. Only he and Hinata knew about it."

"Fuck!" cursed Anko and followed it by slamming her fist against the wall. "What an idiot. Even knowing it was a trap He went after those bastards. What a stupid, valiant idiot." Clearly she was trying to maintain the tough persona that was customary for her.

All of them had trouble maintaining any type composure but were failing to do so. Despite this, Tsunade collected herself as best as she could. "While this might not be the best time, there are things that need to be discussed." There was no question what the Hokage was alluding to. "We need to be prepared." Tsunade had no doubt of what was likely to come.

"She's right." Anko supported. "Madara and Sasuke are determined to burn Konoha to the ground. Them appearing now it likely means that they're going to act."

"We need to put everyone on alert." Kin determined. "There's no telling when and how they're going to attack."

"What about-" Sakura couldn't even bring herself to say the rest. "Shouldn't we tell the others what happen?"

Knowing what her apprentice was referring to Tsunade shook her head. "Now's not the time. Telling everyone about Naruto dying will only distract them and this isn't the time for them to lose focus on what's to come. Besides…" Glancing over her shoulder she looked at the room that the body of the person in question was.

"…it's already created enough heartache. I'd like to prevent seeing more for a while longer." The remaining members of Team Anko didn't argue as they felt that perhaps that was the best decision to go with at the moment.

**00000000**

As the conversation went on, Hinata sat silently in the room that was adjacent to them. She did nothing as she merely sat in a chair and stared almost blankly at what was before her. In front of the Hyuga was a hospital bed with the body of Naruto laid onto of it.

His body was covered by a white sheet with only the neck up was left exposed. For those unaware it would seem as though he was sleeping. That type of ignorance couldn't be used by the Hyuga as she had witnessed the incident that resulted in what had happened.

"Hinata." At the doorway was the Hyuga's father, Hiashi. He wasn't his usual stoic self as he was more somber. "The Hokage told me what happen." There wasn't any type of response from his daughter as she just remained the same way as he entered. "You shouldn't be here. Let me take you home."

"Home?" repeated Hinata with emotionless voice. She still hadn't looked at her father. "That'll cause me to remember what I lost."

In normal circumstances Hiashi might've reprimanded her for showing such weakness but refrained from doing so. Shifting his attention he glanced over to the body. "He willingly put himself into danger to save you. For that I'll be eternally grateful toward Naruto Uzumaki." Returning his attention to his daughter he saw that she was still state as he arrived. "Hinata, I must assist that that you are taken out of here."

Briefly the eldest Hyuga sibling looked at her father before returning her sights on the person before him. "What does it matter? The person that I loved before I even knew the word was killed before my eyes. He inspired me to become more than I thought I could be." Finally signs of emotion were being shown as she started to breakdown. "Now he's gone." Unable to contain it any further Hinata broke completely down and cried openly.

Hesitating for a moment, Hiashi went over and put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. Again he urged for Hinata to leave and this time she made no effort in resisting. They were making their way out of the hospital when an explosion occurred nearby. Hiashi reacted quickly and used the heavenly spin to protect him and Hinata from the falling debris.

That wouldn't be the only one as a number of other explosions occurred throughout Konoha. Amongst the confusion several masked shinobis swarmed in and started to attack anyone that they came across. Some were able to defend themselves but there were those who unfortunately weren't as lucky.

Some of them went after the two Hyugas but Hiashi stopped them with a few well placed gentle fist strikes. While he may have prevented that attempted assault, he hadn't noticed the other person sneaking up from behind and with short sword in hand planned on killing the easier target. Catching on to what was going on; Hiashi tried to counteract it but wouldn't make it in time.

The masked shinobi had their weapon poised to strike but before they could do so they were beaten to the punch as Hinata hit first with a chakra empowered palm thrust to the chest. There wasn't any reaction to the move until the masked shinobi crumbled to ground in a heap. It was clear that the person was dead.

Hinata stared down at the person with the same type of unemotional expression from before. "I can't die now. It would dishonor Naruto's sacrifice if I let that happen." This time the young Hyuga had a firm determination as she spoke.

Containing the relief that he was feeling, Hiashi went over to his daughter. We need to get to the compound. Have to get the rest of the Hyugas prepared." Not arguing, Hinata followed her father.

"_I swear to you Naruto, I won't let everything you did to protect this village be for nothing. That's a promise."_

**00000000**

Nothingness. That was what Naruto encountered. There was no indication of top or bottom or wherever he was. Last thing he recalled before this was encountering both Madara and Sasuke with the latter once again attacking him from behind, looking at Hinata's tear stained then nothing.

"Is this death?" questioned Naruto out loud to himself.

"Not precisely." Appearing before the blond was a familiar large bare gate and on the other side was Kyuubi. Unlike previous interactions there was something off with the demon fox but its host couldn't put his finger on what that was. "This is the border between life and death. You're at the threshold of passing on."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get back to the living." He tried his best but traces of concern were heard in Naruto's voice.

"Afraid that isn't possible." Before it could be asked what that meant, Kyuubi elaborated further. "Your body sustained severed injuries. Even with the quick healing it'll be impossible for you to recover. And as a result of the connection between us, I'll die as well."

On closer exception, Naruto noticed that demonic presence that was usually was felt from the biju was far weaker than usual. "So death is the only option?" The likelihood of that actually happening was really setting in for him.

"There's perhaps one alternative." voiced Kyuubi somewhat hesitantly. "I've already been mostly absorbed into you. If the process was completed then it _might_ revive you."

"But wouldn't that essentially kill you?" Hearing the potential solution did bring some hope to Naruto but also cause some confusion. "I thought you wish to prolong your life as long as possible."

"My time amongst the living will end today either way. At least this way I can make it matter." Apparently the demon fox had given this a lot of thought. "Whether you want to go through with this is your decision. Be warn though, taking so much chakra may cause unexpected side effects. Decide quickly."

Focus was placed entirely on Naruto as he had to choose something that'll have major ramifications. "I've decided."

**00000000**

"This is insane." That was the universal thought about what was going on. Complete chaos was transpiring throughout Konoha as the remnants of ROOT were attacking the village at random locations. Konoha shinobi fought back but were struggling to hold them off. That included the members of the former Team Asuma. "We should join up with some other squad. Will help improve the odds of us surviving." considered Ino.

"Ask and you shall receive." The three members of Team Anko appeared before them and by their disheveled appearance they had their own confrontations. "Good to see that you haven't died yet." Anko complimented in a somewhat roundabout way. "Apparently you're having your own share of problem here."

"That's an understatement." remarked Choji. He kept an eye on the area to make sure that there wouldn't be any ambushes. It was then that the Akimichi noticed something. "Where's Naruto?"

There was the adverting of the eyes from the recently arrived teams as none of them gave an immediate answer. "He's taking care of something important somewhere else." Sakura hastily informed. While saying it she couldn't look her friends in the eye. None of them found it strange but Shikamaru was giving her a suspicious look.

"Let's focus on the now." Kin was quick to redirect the conversation elsewhere. "Any ideas on how this should be handled?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ino remarked. "There's something wrong with these guys. It's as though they don't care what happens to them."

What was said by his friend/teammate caused Shikamaru to think of a possible cause to what was going on. Performing a shadow bind jutsu he stretched his shadow to one of the approaching ROOT shinobis, stopping them in their tracks. "Ino, see what's going on in this guy's head."

Doing as she was asked the Yamanaka used her family ability and forced her subconscious into the person's mind. After a few minutes she returned to her body. "He's under some kind of genjutsu. The caster was Madara Uchiha and Sasuke was with him. They turned them into mindless weapons so they could use the confusion to kill the Hokage." The little mind trip must've been an unpleasant one as Ino tried to shake off the feeling that came from it.

"We need to alert the Hokage about this." determined Choji that was shared by all of them. "But what do that these guys? There under the power of a genjutsu."

Out of nowhere Anko stabbed the ROOT shinobi in the temple with a kunai. "We kill them." stated the jonin calmly as she let the now dead person fall lifelessly to the ground. "They've already betrayed Konoha and such a crime should be punished accordingly. The least we can do is making it quick."

There was no complaint from Sakura and Kin but that had mostly to do with recent events. As for the other members there, they were somewhat apprehensive but make a case about it. "Hokage needs to be informed of what was discovered. Let's get going." Following Anko's lead, the other members of the people there joined her, all of them knowing the importance of their mission.

**00000000**

"Lady Tsunade, I implore you to let us take you to a more secure location." On top of the Hokage tower was the Fifth Hokage. Standing protectively around her were some of the most trusted ANBU and some of them were suggesting for relocation. All the requests were met on deaf ears as Tsunade stared stoically at the carnage before her. "Please, Hokage. We need to get you to safety."

"Safety?" Tsunade repeated without turning away from what was going on. "You want me to hideaway while my village and its people are being attacked?" Turning around she gave all of them a stare that helped to reinforce the reason why she was one of the legendary sannin. "So many people have laid their lives on the line to protect what Konoha stood for and I won't disgrace their sacrifices by hiding."

"Those are profound words." Appearing on the same rooftop of the Hokage was the two remaining Uchihas. "They're fitting final words." The ANBU immediately went after them but were swiftly taken cared off by a combination of fire jutsus and katana attacks. Most of them were killed but the ones who survived, they were in no condition to fight. "Tsunade Senju. You're the last member of the legendary sannin. Soon you'll be joining your fallen companions."

In a blink of an eye, Madara disappeared only to reappear behind Tsunade. His intention was clear. Just as he was about to strike however he was hit by one of the Hokage's empowered punches. The force behind it was enough to knock him back a couple feet. Only saving grace was that the punch hit the shoulder and not the masked face.

"You'll need to do better than that. I'm one of the sannin for a reason." Tsunade reminded bluntly. "I know about your ability to become intangible. Naruto told us everything." Readying herself, the Hokage clenched her fists.

Getting back to his feet and the arm lying limply at his side, Madara stared at the sannin through the sole eyehole of his mask. "He told you, didn't he?" he mockingly asked. Whipping the damaged arm outward a sickening snapping sound was heard as the elder Uchiha's arm was once again mobile. "That must've been a while ago. Considering that he's dead."

The remark was meant to cause Tsunade to get emotional and it proved successful as she couldn't even contained the anger at what was said. Fortunately she recognized what was trying to be done and refrained herself from attacking. Regaining most of her composure, she sensed something was trying to come up behind her.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke charging at her with katana poised to strike. Tsunade tried to turn around but realized that she wouldn't react in time. Just before being struck though, a swarm of needles rained down that caused Sasuke to fallback. Appearing at the back of Tsunade was her first apprentice, Shizune who had another set of poison needles armed in the mechanism strapped to her arm.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Tsunade, never taking her eyes off either Uchiha. "I thought I told you to tend to as many wounded as possible."

"You did." Like with her sensei, Shizune kept an eye on the opposition. "However, I had an uneasy feeling so I rushed here as fast as possible. Apparently I was right and wasn't the only one." What she meant became clear as the members of Team Anko and Team Asuma arrived and had circled themselves around Tsunade and Shizune.

"Guess we're late for the party." remarked Anko with slight humor but that was brushed away and focused completely on the matter at hand. "At least we didn't miss out on all the fun."

Despite being outnumbered, neither Uchiha seemed to be bothered by it. "What loyal followers you have Tsunade." Madara mockingly complimented. "A shame though that such loyalty will result in more deaths." Both he and Sasuke started to make there way toward the Konoha shinobis who were prepared for what was to come.

A fight was inevitable but was prevented as a blinding flash of fiery red showed up. When it faded away it was revealed to be Naruto but was slightly different. His hair was longer that it reached down to the middle of his neck, the whisker marks on his cheeks were a bit darker and his blue eyes had a trace of red to them. "Hey there guys. Sorry for being late."

Shock and confusion was the shared feeling by those there. "N-Naruto?" spoke up Sakura, being the first one to regain the ability to speak. "Is that really you?"

The blond stared at his friend and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it's me. Glad to see that all of you are all right."

"This can't be." muttered Sasuke. "I killed you. It's impossible for you to be alive." Was unknown whether he was trying to convince everyone or himself.

Turning his attention toward his former teammate, Naruto had an impassive expression. "What can I say? I'm tough to kill." Slowly he starting to walk over to him as a glare came over his face. "Can you say the same?" The meaning behind the question was apparent.

Not taking kindly to the obviously threat, Sasuke summoned his Mangekeyo Sharingan and closing the right eye sent an Amaterasu. The high-powered fire attack made its way toward Naruto who made no attempt to get out of the way despite the pleas from his friends. Meeting it head on, the Amaterasu quickly consumed the blond.

Even with blood pouring from his opened eye, Sasuke didn't hide the self-satisfaction for what he had done, not caring about the promises of revenge from the Hokage and the others. Strangely though, Madara showed no signs of being pleased.

"That taken cared of; it's time to end this." Sasuke started to make his way to the others. Gripping his katana he focused lightning chakra into it, planning on using it.

"You're right, Sasuke." commented a recognizable voice. Turning around to the Amaterasu, the black flames were slowly being overwhelmed by the same fiery red flames that were seen earlier. Moments later the red flames smothered the black flames and there stood Naruto, showing no harm. "This ends."

Again there was shock by what happen and even Madara was unable to hide his own surprise. "I-Im-Impossible." stuttered Sasuke. "You should've been consumed by Amaterasu to smoldering ashes."

"Maybe you're not as impressive as you professed to be." Fueled by anger from the insult and again not killing his adversary, Sasuke charged at him, intended to finish the job. Thrusting the katana forward it was going to pierce Naruto in the heart but was stopped inches from the target.

The cause was again the fiery flames. This time though it formed into a pair of tails that were attached to Naruto. One of them held the arm that the weapon was in and the other was wrapped around the Uchiha's waist. With the tails Sasuke was lifted up into the air.

"You've done so many unspeakable things Sasuke. All to avenge what was done to the rest of your family." As Naruto talked there was a condemning tone in his voice. "This is something that is long overdue." Following that statement four more fiery red tails joined the previous two. Three of them around the other arm and legs of the Uchiha and tightened their grips on the limbs.

Having an idea what was going to happen; Sasuke created a Chidori and channeled it through his body. The attack would prove to be ineffective as the lightning did nothing to his bonds. He increased the voltage but the result was still the same. "Do you really think that this will stop me?" questioned Sasuke. "I won't stop until I get the vengeance that my family and I deserve." He was trying to be defiant but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"It's the same story with you." With an expression that was a mixture of pity and resolve the last free tail that was attached to Naruto started to wrap itself around Sasuke's head. "Unfortunately, you're quest for vengeance will end unfulfilled."

Wrapping the tail securely around his head, Naruto had the tails holding it and the other limbs pull outward and torn them clean off the Uchiha's body. "Then there was one" Naruto declared as he dropped the now dismembered body of Sasuke fall to the ground.

With that obstacle out of the way his attention was turned toward Madara who during the entire incident had stood by in shock. "You shouldn't be able to access the nine-tailed fox's chakra in such a manner. How is this possible?"

Naruto started to slowly make his way to the former leader of the Akatsuki. "Explaining anything will be pointless. Seeing as how you'll soon be dead." By his tone there was absolute certainly in that statement.

As he made his way toward him, a feeling that Madara hadn't felt for quite some time resurfaced. That being fear. Ideas flooded his head as he tried to think of a plan to get out of this. When a possible resolution came some of that lost reassurance returned.

Activating his own Mangekeyo Sharingan he directed a mental jutsu on the opposition before him. _"This is perfect. I'll take control of the demon and use it to destroy everything."_ Madara's self boasting was halted when Naruto started laughing.

"Sorry. Not going to work." Using the momentary surprise to his advantage, Naruto sped forward and grabbed Madara by his masked face. "Let's take this elsewhere." In a flash the two vanished before the eyes of the Hokage, teammates and friends.

**00000000**

Miles away from Konoha the two of them appeared with Naruto shoving Madara away from him. Recovering his bearings the Uchiha took in what just happen. "That was the Hiraishin. How could you learn such a technique and why didn't my mind control work?"

"My, aren't you inquisitive." While Naruto was pleasant it was clear that he wasn't letting his guard down. "To answer both questions, you can thank Kyuubi. He really didn't like you." Although vague, Madara was able to piece things together from that explanation.

"You completely absorbed the nine-tailed fox." The disbelief was evident in his voice. "I thought that Kyuubi would preserve his life at all cost. To think that the strongest of the bijus would do such a thing is surprising."

"The absorption was inevitable. It was just decided that it was for a purpose." As though acting on their accord the chakra tails that Naruto had were moving around. "Because of it I'm now able to use my father's technique as it originally required more chakra that I had." Almost with a sinister smile he again began to make his way forward. "Let see what else this newfound ability can do."

The feeling of fear return and then some as Madara was unsure how handle this unforeseen predicament. While he might've hated to admit it but retreating was becoming a strong option. Deciding, he started to dematerialize but was stopped when two of the chakra tails reached out and wrapped around Madara's body. Surprisingly, he wasn't able to phase through them like he normally would.

"What's the matter? You're unable to phase through?" Naruto inquired in a mocking fashion. That would vanish as he reached into the eyehole in Madara's mask and plucked out his Sharingan eye. As with what happen with Danzo, he screamed as immense pain that he hadn't experienced in quite some time went through his body.

"This won't be needed anymore." With the Sharingan eye in hand, Naruto crushed it. Producing two more chakra tails to join the previous seven, he wrapped all nine of them around the sole remaining Uchiha was completely cocooned.

"Do you think that this'll stop me?" questioned Madara, slightly muffled due to the confinement. "I'll never die. I'm forever." He continued to struggle but his restraints weren't letting go.

"You're nothing more than a plague to this world and it's time for the disease to be dealt with." Without any hesitation Naruto use all the chakra tails to crush Madara in his containment as streams of blood. Not stopping there, a searing heat was being emitted from the tails and due to the connection the Uchiha was consumed in flames. Even though he was contained, his screams could still be heard as his body was being incinerated.

Keeping this up for a few minutes, Naruto let up on the flames. Removing the chakra tails he saw that all that remained of Madara were the charred fragments of his mask. When it was determined that the sole remaining Akatsuki member was dead, Naruto allowed the newly acquired chakra to disperse.

"_Finally it's over."_ Naruto took one last look at his surroundings before glancing back toward the village. _"All that's left is to clean up the mess."_ With a single hand sign he created multiple shadow clones. "You know what to do." Indeed the clones did as they and their creator vanished from the scene.

**00000000**

Half an Hour Later…

As soon as the attempted destruction of Konoha started, it ended as quickly. Some of the shinobi that was loyal to the village as well as some of its villagers had unfortunately lost their lives. The opposing side suffered worse as every controlled ROOT members were wiped-out.

Most were eliminated by the Konoha forces but a good portion of them were taken out by one individual and his small battalion of clones. News about what happen quickly spread and soon everyone within the village knew what happened. Amongst them was a certain Hyuga who was running as fast as she could back to her home.

Hinata had her doubts of what she heard but she held onto that hope. She soon showed up and searched the place over. "Naruto, are you here?" Getting no response and finding the person in question, Hinata turned up empty-handed. Unable to help herself she started to cry. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"Now I wouldn't be so sure about that." disputed a familiar voice. Slowly Hinata looked up and saw standing at the doorway was a slightly battered Naruto. "Hope is a good thing to have."

Thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her, Hinata wiped away the tears but the person she loved was still there. "N-Naruto? Is that really you?" She was starting to get choked up as she could barely get the words out. "How is it possible?"

Smiling slightly, Naruto made his way over to his girlfriend. "That's a long story and I'll explain everything." Standing before the Hyuga he stroked her cheek. "For now though I'm just glad that you and everyone are all right."

Hinata wasn't able to hold herself back any longer as she reached in and hugged Naruto which he gladly returned. "I thought I lost you." she muffled out as her head was pressed against the crook of his neck.

Trying to comfort her as much as possible, Naruto continued to embrace her. "Sorry for doing that to you. Promise you though that I won't leave you ever again." Although he could see he could tell that Hinata was crying again but this time they were tears of joy.

* * *

Right off I want to say that I know that the truth about who "Madara" is has been revealed in the manga but I decided to not change it because I already had a good portion of this story/series finished when it happened and it would've been more hassle then I would've cared for to try to change things now. Will also admit that I might've made Naruto a bit too powerful at the end but with this basically being the end to the conflicts that's been going on throughout the series I thought it was a good way to go and I think I was able to 'hold back' to a certain extent with how things have been going on in the manga recently.

Next chapter will be the epilogue. Don't expect anything massive as I hope to just wrap things up and not leave any loose ends. Shouldn't take long to be posted. Currently shooting for it to be out by late this month so be on the look out.


	13. Epilogue

At long last, the final chapter to this series has arrived. Sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. Something came up with a member of my family and things were a bit crazy at the time. Been a long time coming but I'm glad to see I was able to make it to the end. Now, for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13  
Epilogue

It was early morning and in one home it seemed like there wasn't anyone there. That wouldn't be the case however as the faint sound of footsteps could be heard. The sound would travel through the home until reaching to a close door room.

Slowly the door was opened and revealed a dim bedroom with someone in the bed. Smiling at the predicament, the sneak struck. Going in they dove at the person. "Gotcha you daddy." declared the sneak that was actually a young girl.

Eyes opening, the dad smiled. "You sure did. Now what should I do? I know." Reaching over he started to tickle his daughter who started laughing hysterically. It would last a few seconds before stopping and placing the girl on his lap. "Where are your bother and sister, Hikari?"

"They're in the backyard playing. I wanted to go too but they said I couldn't." Hikari followed it by pouting. "Why wouldn't they let me play?"

Chuckling at his daughter's antics, the dad patted her on the head. "They're just looking out for you. You're too young to train." Leaning forward he kissed the top of her head. "Give it time and you'll be able to 'play' with them. Now be a good girl and tell them to come in so we can have breakfast." Doing as she was asked, Hikari hurried off. With her gone the dad turned his attention on the other person in the bed. "You can stop pretending. She's gone." he whispered in their ear after kissing their neck.

Keeping their eyes close they groaned. "Those kids are like you. They have too much energy for their own good."

"Oh really?" he mockingly retorted. "You didn't seem to mind me having so much energy last night." The underlining meaning didn't go unnoticed as the other occupant in the bed sat up to stare at him in surprise while covering themselves with the bed sheets. Noticing the reaction he laughed. "Even after all this time you still get flustered by such remarks. You haven't changed Hinata."

Mildly miffed, Hinata turned herself away. "That's some way to talk to your wife. You can be a jerk sometimes Naruto."

Scooting over the blond wrapped his arms around her. "Now you know that I'm just teasing you. Honestly, I love you Hinata and wouldn't want you any other way." He furthered it by kissing her on the shoulders and neck.

Unable to help herself, Hinata let out a few moans of pleasure. Tilting her head she started kissing her husband. They went at it hot and heavy for a few minutes before she reluctantly broke it off. "As much as I would like a repeat performance, we don't have the time. We have to get ready for later." Although not in complete favor of it, Naruto gave in and the both of them got dressed. Soon they were having breakfast with their three children.

The eldest was nine year old Kushina. She was much like her mother but had her father's mischievous streak. Along with her was seven year old brother, Minato. As with his older sister, he took after one of his parents, that being the father. To even things out some of Hinata's composure had been thrown in. Lastly was four year old Hikari. Fortunately she had inherited a good mixture from both parents. One thing that all three had in common was that they had the extraordinary levels of endurance and chakra.

"Dad, could you team me the summoning jutsu?" asked Minato. "I really want to surprise everyone when I start up at the academy."

"Are you that simpleminded?" wondered Kushina. "Do you think that doing a fancy technique will make a good impression? I thought you were better than that."

Being practically reprimanded caused Minato to become annoyed. "You're one to talk. Didn't you almost overdue it when you demonstrated the gentle fist style?"

Another thing that Kushina got from her mother was the Hyuga type of fighting style and the Byakugan that helped to utilize the skill. While the bloodline ability wasn't as efficient as other Hyugas, it was still impressive. Having that incident being thrown back at her caused Kushina to become embarrassed. "That's beside the point." Soon the two siblings got into an argument but Hinata intervened.

"Now that's enough of that." Right away the two of them stopped their squabble. By the tone their mother used they knew that they better do as they were told. "You'll be all right Minato. I'm sure that our academy experience will turn out okay. Hopefully it won't end up as crazy as your father's was."

"Oh come on. That's uncalled for." Naruto halfheartedly complained. "It wasn't that bad." Hinata gave him a dubious look. "Well…at least I've matured since then." The look that had been given by his wife was joined by his two oldest children. Playing it off, he comically clutched at his chest. "I feel so betrayed. You believe me, don't you Hikari?"

The youngest sibling let out a playful giggle. "Daddy's silly." That simple response caused the others to laugh. Unable to help himself, Naruto joined in.

**00000000**

It has been twenty years since the attempted destruction of Konoha by Madara and Sasuke Uchiha and a lot had happen since then. On a large scale, the tension between the nations had lessened. Not completely but they were on friendlier terms. Many outlaw shinobi had tried to take over the position that the Akatsuki once had but fortunately all attempts were prevented. None of the nations wanted history to be repeated.

Concerning the bijus, they were still scattered throughout with only a few of them having been sealed. There were some that would become jinchurikis but unlike previous times, times, they were treated as humans and weren't as ostracized by their village. They identities were kept hidden to give them a better chance to be viewed as human.

As for Konoha, it had recovered from the civil dispute that it had sustained. The day that it was all resolved became a holiday; known as Final Penance, and today was its yearly celebration. While those within the village celebrated those who had a hand in stopping it all were having their own private party. The location was the home of Naruto and Hinata.

Their home wasn't the one they originally lived in, even though they still owned it, but a large one that once belonged to Naruto's parents. With everything that happened on that day twenty years ago, the truth about Naruto and Kyuubi was revealed and that included his heritage. There was uneasy for a while but that would pass after the shock wore off. When it came to what name the family went by, it was sometimes Uzumaki and other times Namikaze. Most times was Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The party was well underway and everyone there was having a good time. Some of the guests hadn't seen each other for quite sometime and were using the opportunity to catch up. Throughout the place there were many familiar faces.

Sakura and Haku, who were marred a few years after Final Penance, were there with their eleven year old son, Morio. They split their times living in Konoha and Land of Waves. Sakura had become a highly regarded medical specialist and Haku continued to be Waves' protector while also taking part on the occasional mission for Konoha.

Lee and Kin were still happily together and had a daughter and two sons to show for it. Seventeen year old Misato was a chunin while fifteen year old Kenji was preparing for the upcoming Chunin Exam and twelve year old Yoshi recently became a genin.

Anko became head trainer for possible ANBU recruits when Team Anko was discontinued. Hellish stories have been told about the training process but those who managed to make it through were some of the best around.

Choji was regrettably unable to attend due to other obligations. That being at the Daimyo's to see one of his daughters who happen to be the Akimichi's girlfriend. They got together when Choji was on a mission and the two happen to it it off.

Another person who couldn't show up was Shino as he was currently on a mission. He pretty much remained the same with the exception that he was being trained to be the next leader for the Aburame family. There couldn't have been a better person for the position.

While they may not have been able to attend, someone who did was Shikamaru. At the moment he was sitting on a bench underneath a tree with his wife Temari. While she now resided in Konoha the female wind user still acted as the mediator between Konoha and Suna. As for Shikamaru, he followed in the footsteps of his deceased sensei by taking on a genin team. Before that he briefly took Kurenai's daughter, Kimiko as an apprentice. She was now eighteen and an accomplish jonin.

Concerning Suna, the alliance between it and Konoha continued to go strong. It kind of helped due to Gaara still being the Kazekage. He was having a good life as he and Matsuri got married and were expecting their first child in a few months.

Glancing elsewhere Naruto saw Neji and Tenten. They got married a few years ago and were living happily together. There was even talk that they were thinking about having children.

Naruto's attention would shift as he saw his son Minato running away from something. Kneeling down he stopped him. "Hang on. What's wrong?"

"Help me dad. She's after me again." Looking back, Minato saw something and became fearful. "She's coming." He hid himself behind his father.

Moments later a five year old brown haired girl came running over to them. "Hello Mr. Namikaze. Can Minato and I play?"

Understanding what was going on, Naruto chuckled. "I don't know Mai. Why don't we ask him?" Looking back he was mildly surprise that his son was no longer around. He caught a glimpse of Minato running off elsewhere. Naruto wasn't the only one that noticed as Mai was already on his trail. _"Ah, to be young again."_

Even after all this time it was still surprising that Kiba and Ino got married. To say that their relationship was unique would be an understatement. They would have their fights that were still remembered. Despite all the ups and downs, their relationship was still going strong and would do anything for their daughter.

"This is some party." Standing beside Naruto was the current Hokage, Tsunade. She was drinking some sake but thankfully she wasn't overdoing it. "All of you are deserving of such acknowledgment. You especially."

"I just did my part." confessed the former jinchuriki. "Everyone had a role in saving Konoha on that day. Doesn't matter who did more, the end result was the same."

"I should've expected that you would say something like that. Not willing to take the credit." Finishing the rest of her sake Tsunade quickly got a refill. "Come to a decision yet?"

Naruto knew what she was referring to and shook his head. "Now isn't the time. This is a time to celebrate. We can talk about business later."

Giving no argument, Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "Have it your way. Honestly, deciding whether you'll be my successor shouldn't be that hard to make." Stopping for a moment she took a swig of her drink. "That's for another day. If you excuse me, I'm going to get more sake." Not wanting to get in the way of one of the sannin's vices he let her go.

**00000000**

For the rest of the day the party went smoothly with everyone having a good time. It was now late and they all called it a day.

At the Uzumaki-Namikaze home, the three children were already fast asleep in their beds. As for the parents, they were in their room also getting ready for bed. "They're out like a light." announced Naruto after checking on them. He would walk onto a pleasant scene as Hinata was putting on her night gown. Seeing his wife in such an appealing light had him smiling endearingly.

Noticing the attention, Hinata sent a matching smile to her husband. "That's not surprising. They were running around, having fun." A particular funny moment must've crossed her mind as she laughed slightly. "Minato seemed to have a good time as he and Mai were running all over the place. Would it be something if when they're older they got together?"

"Yeah, it would be." Naruto decided to not mention that the reason their son had been running was to get away from the young Inuzuka girl. "As long as they live long and happy lives I'll be okay with. That's something that parents wish for their children."

Walking over, Naruto pulled Hinata into a loving embrace. "It's been a bumpy road for us. There were twits and turns here and there but we continued through. We endured so that the next generation the opportunity to have more peaceful lives." Staring deeply into each other's eyes the two shared a kiss that contained the love that the two of them had.

* * *

And with this, this story has come to an end. Want to give my thanks to everyone who supported this series. It helped me to continue and finish it. If you're wondering, I plan to do another story and hope to have it out in the next few months.

Once again, thank you and until next time, see ya.


End file.
